heartaches
by lady necromancer
Summary: seigaku stars were all singers...ryoma, fuji and kikumaru were the best female band but they are not happy with their love lives....perfect, golden and ah-un pair.... warning:traps and silly things ahead...
1. Chapter 1

Heartaches

Chapter One: Meet the ladies

**...**

"Look inside...

Everything you need is inside

And you'll find...

All you need to know is inside

It doesn't matter what other people say

No right or wrong

Life goes on...

You don't have to fight

There's no black or white

You know it's all right, just carry on

You don't have to cry

There's no reason why

Just look at the sky and carry on

You gotta believe

Believe in You

Carry On

Look around...

Look at all the beauty around

Every sound...

Like a happy merry-go-round

Remember, everyday is a brand new day

No need to fear

I'll be here...

You don't have to fight

There's no black or white

You know it's all right, just carry on

You don't have to cry

There's no reason why

Just look at the sky and carry on

You gotta believe

Believe in You

Carry On

You don't have to fight

There's no black or white

You know it's all right, just carry on

You don't have to cry

There's no reason why

Just look at the sky and carry on

You don't have to fight

There's no black or white

You know it's all right, just carry on

You don't have to cry

There's no reason why

Just look at the sky and carry on

You gotta believe

Believe in You

Carry On"

The lyrics that came out from the mouths of the band called Serenity as they sang their single "Carry On". They are the leading ladies of this…this…uhm, never mind! They are Erin, Ryoma and Shuu. They are having their concert in Massachusetts and many people were watching them in full action. Well, wanna know them? Okay.

KIkumaru Erin, is the cutest, sweetest and the most hyperactive and the very childish among the three. She likes to be the center of attraction and likes to hug others to death. She plays the guitar and the violin.

Echizen Ryoma, unlike Erin, is a stoic, quiet type of person and has a real aura of cockiness within. As her name suggests, she is boyish and very athletic. She doesn't like to be called by too girly names. To her friends, she is often depicted as the queen of cockinness. She plays the electric guitar and drums.

Fuji Shuu, the last but not the least member of the group is the prankster genius who always makes the guys at peace but make in a hard, naughty way. She is always referred as a calm person having a serene smile with closed eyes but she can be very scary at most times. She is the lead vocalist and plays the organ.

The concert's over. They went back to Japan via a personal plane.

"Nice shot girls. You bagged up Massachusetts. Any moment by now, your relatives will be there at the airport to fetch you. In the meantime, just rest my dears," their manager Ryujzaki Sumire told them and left.

"Hai," the three chorused.

"It's a good thing that our tour was over, nya!' Erin said exhaustedly. "I never expected that concert tours can be so tiring."

"Yeah, you're right Erin," Shuu added. "But you know what, it's a rare thing for you to get exhausted."

"Nya! It's not rare!"

"Shuu is right, Erin," Ryoma added. "You are very hyperactive and I think you can cope up with our schedule because we still have our classes tomorrow."

"Oh brother.." the three chorused.

They continued to chat until Shuu and Ryoma had fallen asleep while Erin took a look at the piles of stuffs at the corner of the plane. They carried all the stuffs that their fans gave them back to Japan as a part of showing their appreciation.

"Hey, Erin," Ryoma said wearily. "Aren't you getting bored on those stuffs?"

"Nope. Not exactly, nyah! Well, speaking of fans, does your mystery fan showed up?"

"No, he did not. But he does gave roses, cards chocolates and anything ." Ryoma said in a monotone voice.

"I wonder who he is, nya." Erin said

"Well there is only one way to find out," Shuu said to them. "Ryoma, you must force him to meet you."

The three of them talked about Ryoma's mystery fan until the airplane landed.

"Girls, here we are. Japan at last." Sumire said. "Your brothers are waiting for you outside."

"Hai"

The trio walked outside the plane. There they saw their brothers and their friends waving at them at the waiting area. At the other side of the airport, there were fans roaring for their success and reporters waiting for an interview.

"Chibisuke!!" Ryoga shouted as he ran towards his little sister and gave her a bone breaking hug. "I reeeaaaalllllyyyyyy miss you so much!!"

"Hey, stop it! I…. can't…. breathe!!" Ryoma said as she struggle for air. "Che. Mada mada dane baka aniki."

"Nah, stop that mada mada stuff." Ryoga smirked. "I know that you miss me so much chibisuke. You just don't show it"

"Che." Ryoma lowered her cap as she hid her blush but Ryoga didn't fail to notice it.

"Hey, squirt!" Youichi said on his little sister. "Congratulations on your concert."

"Arigato aniki." Shuu said, her eyes closed and a serene smile on her face. "By the way, why are you carrying a machine gun and you had many bullets hanging in your body? Are you and your team mates had a football practice?"

"Actually, we just finished our death march and we arrived an hour earlier than you. I thought of going home first but I decided to wait for you."

"Saa…. Is that so? Arigato again aniki, for waiting."

"I think we should all go now, huh Erin? You three must be tired even though I least expect it from you." Touya said, teasing his soon to be little sister. "And besides, Sakura, Tomoka, Sakuno and Syuichiroh are waiting for you. They really miss your loud mouth you know."

"Nya! Not fair!" Erin pouted. "You always tease me as a loudmouth but I am NOT!"

"And what would you call that?"

"Nya! It's just that I'm excited to see you guys so that I'm like this."

"Whatever…" Touya rolled his eyes. He just can't stand his soon to be adopted little sister's noisy and abnormally active behavior so he just let it in her way for the meantime. But to think about it, he really likes to tease her because she blushes easily.

"Nya! Seishun Ville here we come!!"

Seishun Ville. Located at the topmost part of the plains extending to the coastal regions of Seishun. The gang went to their home. The gates were made of golden steel and is so tall designed to keep away thieves. The whole village was covered by thick walls of at least 12 feet and the gates were guarded not only by guards but of 2 lions named Akira and Akaya. then through the gate you could see a large orchard with many fruit bearing trees such as pears, apples, mangoes, berries and many more. Then there were also many flowering and vegetable gardens and there were many elegant houses completing the beautiful scene.

It's already 5pm when they arrived home. They had their victory party all night long.

……….

One Saturday morning, the girls were relaxing at the pool.

"It is sure hot today," Erin said as she fan herself with her hand.

"You said it." Ryoma added.

"Hey guys!" Shuu shouted as she ran towards them, panting. "Guess what I got for you Ryoma!" She was holding something on her hand.

"Let me guess.. another item from the mystery fan?" Ryoma said.

Shuu handed her a teddy bear. Ryoma eyed the item and then saw a 24 karat necklace hanging in the bear's neck.

"Wow, he's really rich, nya!!"

"You bet."

"Look! There's a letter at the bear's hand. Read it Ryoma. Read it, nya!"

...

A/N: ei...this is my first time to submit any fanfic here...i hope you'll send some reviews...hehehe

Chapter 2 mortal enemy fanatic

chapter sneak peeks...

the girls are having trouble at some of their school mates especially shuu and ryoma...

ryoma, on the other hand is bothered by her mystery fan...she has an idea who he was and she hopes that her mystery fan is not HIM...oh, who is he anyway??...

their leading man will be revealed


	2. mortal enemy fanatic

Chapter 2 mortal enemy fanatic

Chapter 2 mortal enemy fanatic

"A letter??... Read it Ochibi… Read it, nya!"

Erin exclaimed, giving Ryoma a very tight hug.

"Fine. You don't have to squeeze me… Hmmmm… it says here…

Ryoma,

_** As the night grew more fair**_

_** I thought of fantasies in your affair; **_

_** Slightly beaming, your face is where I dwell**_

_** For beauty's so fairly seen like a jewel;**_

_** For thoughts are for love and not for the wicked**_

_** They are to be treasured and not to be hated;**_

_** Instilled in the minds, in souls and in people**_

_** Inert in the hearts and not to be suppled;**_

_** Wondrous moments are thought forever**_

_** Wondrous people are cherished now or never;**_

_** As these thoughts continue, straight from the heart**_

_** My heart beats faster, pure not of hurt;**_

_** But those of lingering, unperished sweetness**_

_** That kept my ultimate affection and fondness.**_

_**I hope you like the poem that I made especially for you. To tell you the truth, you inspired me the way others can't. I don't think my feelings for you end on being a simple fan alone but it goes beyond that. I always love the way you perform on the stage as well as on your conferences. I've watched all of your performance and they are exceptional. I honestly think that I'm in love with you. I love you.**_

_** Always,**_

_** Don"**_

"Is he courting you??" Erin asked after hearing those words. "It's like he is…the way he wrote those I love you's and stuff."

"I don't know," Ryoma said, fighting herself not to blush. "But I do feel that there's something special about him."

Erin and Shuu stared at each other. Cerulean orbs open, glittering with malice. She said, "Well there's only one way to find out and I'm sure you'll do it because YOU are interested in him." Ryoma gulped. With that look in her friend's eyes, she knows that her friend is up to something that's….erm, horrible.

"Nya!! Ryoma's in love. Ochibi is in love! I'd better tell Ryoga about this!" Erin shouted as she jump up and down while Shuu asked Ryoma if she could read the letter herself.

Ryoma blushed as Erin continued to shout. She can't help but blush knowing that there's someone who is in awe with her.

"What?! Chibisuke's in love?! And who is this bastard?" These words made Ryoma come back to her senses. It was Ryoga. He heard Erin shout Ryoma's name and became curious so he went toward them.

Ryoma glared at her older brother and answered, "Che, I'm not in love with some-"

"Oh yes she is!!" Erin interrupted. "She said she felt something special about her mystery fan. Nya! Ryoga, her fan wrote a love letter to her!! He also made a poem exclusively for her!!"

'Love letter? Hmmm…this sounds interesting..' Ryoga thought. Shuu handed him the letter. He read and re-read it, assessed his sister's actions and facial expressions then smirked. He knew that his little sister is uncomfortable, she's fighting herself not to blush and he did not fail to notice her little trembling.

"Hmm… looks like my chibisuke is growing up. Darn, looks like I will have a rival in my little sister's attention.." Ryoga pouted.

"It does not mean that I said he's special, I'm in love with him and you believe these two's exaggerated words??.." She said while pointing an accusing finger towards her bandmates. "I can't believe you, aniki. Oh, and one more thing, you did not have even one bit of my attention aniki."

Grinning, Ryoga came near her and hugged her. He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "I did not believe that you're in love through their exaggerated words but I do believe in your non-verbal cues and your actions tell me that you're in love, chibisuke."

Ryoma lowered her cap towards her face and muttered a "Mada mada dane baka aniki." 'Looks like I can't hide anything from this baka aniki of mine,' she added as an afterthought.

……………………………………………….….

It was Sunday and the trio was having a lazy afternoon in Shuu's balcony when…

"Huh! Another gift? What is it this time?" Ryoma asked in an annoyed tone.

"A basket of roses with a small box in the middle." Oishi Syuichiroh, one of the soon to be brother of Erin, said as he handed the gift to Ryoma. "Does that guy never gets tired of showering you with gifts??"

"I guess not, with the looks of it." answered the voice behind Oishi. It was the ever stoic boyfriend of Shuu, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He's the captain of the Seishun tennis team as well as the vice governor of their student council. He is also the lead vocalist of their band named Band of Princes. "But no matter what happens, don't let your guard down."

He went towards his girlfriend, kissed her cheek, sat down beside her and said, "Congratulations love, you did a great job. I'm very sorry I did not pick you on the airport. I've been busy with tennis practice, recordings and your brother handed me piles of work for the student government."

"Saa… I understand Mitsu. You don't have to explain. With that schedule of yours and with my brother as the governor, you don't even have a chance to relax." She then kissed his lips. They were now starting to take a firm grip of their own world.

Erin looked towards Oishi. She saw that his eyes were filled with jealousy. She knew it all along that Oishi had hidden feelings for Shuu and could not help but feel sorry for him. Shuu's world revolves around Tezuka's zone and Tezuka alone.

"Nya! They are so sweeeeeet!" Erin exclaimed.

"Yeah." Was all that Oishi could say but disagreement was evident in his eyes.

"Hmmmm…. I wonder if I could find someone who could turn my world around just like that…" Ryoma said dreamily, unaware of the fact that she had let her guard down.

"What??" she asked as she came to her senses. She could feel that all eyes are staring at her.

"The answer to your question is in your hands", Ryoga said upon entering the balcony. He went towards his sister and stop in front of her.

"What are you doing here aniki?" Ryoma asked, not minding her aniki's comment.

"Well I came here so that I can personally say goodbye--"

"You're going again?! What is the reason behind this time??"

"Hmmm….Let's see. I'm going to participate in a tennis tournament that will last for two weeks. Then wander around for another couple of weeks…"

"Che. You always do that." Ryoma said flatly. She always hate it when her aniki would leave and wander for weeks but she would never ever admit it especially to Ryoga.

Ryoga knew what his sister feels and assured her that he would comeback real soon. Turning his head towards Erin, Ryoga grinned and asked if she has a special someone.

"Oh, me? uhm…I bet he's out there somewhere", Erin said as she glances towards Oishi whose eyes were still glued on Tezuka and Shuu.

Snap!!

"Oh! What?!" Oishi said as he went back to reality. "What's the matter Erin?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You seemed to be in a trance-like state a few minutes ago." Erin commented thoughtfully.

"Yes I am. I'm just having some deep thoughts."

'Yes, deep thoughts concerning Shuu. If I knew it better', Erin thought mockingly. She really hates it when Oishi acts like that.

Everybody in the balcony, well except for Tezuka and Shuu (who were lost in their own world) and Oishi as well who was busy thinking about Shuu noticed who Erin's special someone is. Their minds were in unison that it is impossible because Erin will soon to be his adopted sister.

"Well… then you really need a good luck if you want to deepen your affection to him Erin," Ryoga smirked as he went towards her. "Because you are in love with a naïve person and………its impossible because the two of you will soon be _siblings."_ Ryoga added in a whisper. Erin was shocked at what he said.

'How… how did he know??'

…………………………………………………..

It was Monday and Seishun University high school students were having their favorite period…….RECESS. The girls were in the canteen talking about the bracelet that Ryoma's mystery fan gave her when…...

"Uh-oh, here comes the twerps…" Erin said as she looked around the corner.

"What? Where?" Shuu looked at where the direction of Erin's eyes are and saw Momoshiro Takeshi and his sidekicks namely Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule. They were regulars of the tennis team as well as the girl's worst nightmares.

"Hi girls," Momo said, eyes glinting with malice.

"Twerps," Ryoma said bluntly.

"Hey, is something wrong? Are the twerps bothering you?"

"What do you want, Momoshiro?" Shuu asked, cerulean orbs open and ready to glare daggers.

"Oh, nothing really Shuu-chan," Momo said. He would not risk pissing her because Tezuka might give him 500 laps and Inui's juices as a punishment. "I just want to see you girls--"

"No! You're lying nya! You want to bully us! You—"

"SHUT UP! BAKA!" Momo shouted. He really hates this girl because it's like she can see through inside other people's minds. "You don't even belong here! You are just a nobody! A useless and lame girl who's abandoned by her family waiting to be fed by--"

"Stop it!" Shuu shouted. She can't stand it anymore. She does not want to hear those insults and see tears fall from Erin's eyes. It's true that Erin was abandoned by her family but she's not lame, useless and especially not an idiot.

"If you don't leave us alone, I'll make sure that any seconds from now, you'll be stepping inside the demon's domain." Shuu was now glaring daggers at him. She took a gun from her bag and raised it against the three boys.

The boys took a step backwards and gulped. "Shuu-chan,…do- don't point that thing to me. You know I'm just kidding. It might--"

"SCRAM!!" Shuu shouted. The guys ran. Everyone that saw what happened stared at her with disbelief and made a mental note to never piss her and her friends. Shuu and Ryoma on the other hand, comforted their friend with thoughtful words.

"What he said is not true, Erin," Shuu said, putting an arm over her shoulders. Her eyes closed with a serene smile on her face, "You're not lame, useless and especially not an idiot. You're talented and you knew it yourself. We would never reach this fame if not for your talent. You're the one that composed our chart topping hits remember?"

"Yeah. Shuu-chan's right," Ryoma added. "Besides, that twerp only speak of negative things and lies to anybody he knew. He's a mada mada dane."

Upon hearing her friends' words, her heart and mind's burden lightened. She wiped away her tears and put a smile on her face.

"Nya! Arigato Shuu-chan, Ochibi!" she thanked them and gave them a bone breaking hug. She stopped when she saw what Shuu was holding.

"Shuu-chan! Why do you have a gun!!"

"Oh this?" Shuu raised the gun towards the sky and shot into the air. Fireworks of blue and green were then seen at the sky. "Aniki gave this to me yesterday. He said that I could use this in the future. And he's right about that."

Erin and Ryo looked at each other with the same thought in their mind, 'Never mess with this siblings'. They really knew that Youichi always plans ahead when it comes to American football and his sister, but to give her a gun?! Even though that gun is for fireworks but still that's too much. Erin then went back to her senses as another thought crossed her mind.

"But….they will surely comeback and revenge. That would mean trouble, nya!" Erin worried.

"No problem," Shuu assured her. "I've already got something for them."

"What?" both chorused.

"Secret!!"

………………………………………………...

After the dismissal at 4:45pm, the three of them went to their car at the parking lot. Youichi could not come with them because of American Football practice as well as Tezuka and Oishi because of tennis practice. The three of them were also regulars of the female tennis team but they didn't have any practice, after-all Shuu (their captain) declared it as a no practice day.

As they drew near their car, they saw Momo and his friends beside their car, waiting for them. Erin trembled with rage as she saw Momo grinned at her. They were about 3 meters away from each other when…….

"Momo, Dearka, Yzak, I thought you are having a practice today," Shuu said.

"I believe that's none of your business," Yzak answered back.

"Hmmm… the sidekick answered for his master. I thought you were deaf since the king of all twerps were the one that does the talking," Ryoma muttered. Usually it was Momo who does the talking while the two do the laughing.

Yzak went outraged at her comment. "You! You..stupid cocky girl!!" He motioned to attack but he was stopped by Momoshiro.

"Calm down, Yzak. We'll get to it later." Momo said. He went towards Shuu and told her, "Shuu-chan, I really did not expect you to have a gun earlier. At first it was unbelievable but then I realized that I have to expect it from you. I almost forgot that you are the sadistic tensai and your brother was a gun freak."

"Well, yes. I think you forgot that I'm a sadist and my brother is addicted to guns. Have I told you that we had three armories for his guns alone? Not including the presents he gave me."

Momoshiro flinched at those words. 'They are really a scary family,' he thought.

"Nya! Look Shuu-chan! He flinched! he's scared of what you said! Haha! He's a coward!!..."

Momoshiro went red and enraged as he heard those words. "I'm not, you idiot!"

"Nya! I saw it! you're scared! Yes, you are scared!"

"WHY YOU BITCH!!" Momoshiro went towards Erin and pushed her by full force. She stumbled and hit the ground very hard.

"Momoshiro! Elsman! Joule! What do you think you're doing?! Ore-sama will not accept nor allow those harsh actions" their principal, Atobe Keigo said in an angry monotonous tone.

"Pr- principal?!" The three guys chorused. They never expect to see their principal in the parking lot.

"You three are so humiliating! Ore-sama is disgusted with your actions. Where are your manners? You are supposed to be model students and yet you acted like you have no breeding at all. Ore-sama will not let this pass without any punishment."

"Go…gomen principal.." Momoshiro said, bowing his head down. Yzak and Dearka followed.

Atobe did not mind what the three guys were doing. Instead, he looked around and spotted Tezuka going towards their direction.

"Principal, what happened?" Tezuka asked, eyeing the three girls, then the three boys.

"Ahh… Tezuka, Ore-sama is glad that you are here." Atobe said, ignoring his question. "Ore- sama saw the three boys' imprudence towards these three young ladies. Ore-sama wants you to punish them in Ore-sama's behalf since Ore-sama has an important appointment. But before Ore-sama leave, Ore-sama would like to know their punishments."

"Hnn.." Tezuka looked towards the three guys then to the three girls. He noticed Erin's sobs. 'They did bully the girls especially Erin. I know that they can't hurt Shuu because of Youichi and me. Ryoma, on the other hand, can defend herself properly while Erin has no one to protect her aside from her bandmates,' Tezuka thought.

"Well, Tezuka what is your decision? Don't let Ore-sama wait."

"Since you committed grave misdemeanors and that includes skipping of practice and bullying girls, you three will run 50 laps around the university every practice for two weeks. You will also help the freshmen in picking balls and cleaning the tennis courts and the boy's clubhouse and if you loose in any practice match for two weeks you will drink Inui's latest special juice. (the three guys gulped and went pale after hearing Inui's juice) How is that for a punishment, principal?"

"Hmmmm… Ore-sama thinks that the punishments were not enough. Ore-sama would like you to make it for a month than two weeks." Atobe turned towards the three guys and said. "You heard the punishment and the punishment starts today. Ore-sama will see to it that you will comply or you will suffer a more terrible fate under the supervision of the student governor. You know, the one who leads the American football, Hiruma Youichi?"

Suddenly, the temperature dramatically rises. The three guys feel that there was an evil aura lurking somewhere, waiting to devour its prey. Then they saw the American football team leaded by a spiky haired blond carrying two guns in each hand and spare bullets were hanging around his upper body like a sash was emitting such terrible aura. They could see the environment changed as he pass by with purple and black colored abstract slowly forming in to shapes of bats that roam freely around the area.

Youichi noticed some people were watching him. He gazed his eyes towards the parking lot and saw his sister and her friends together with the principal. He went towards his sister. Shuu smiled serenely at her brother, not minding the sudden change of environment. Mind you, she's used to it.

The three guys cowered and stepped backwards. Youichi eyed them with great interest.

"Ahh… Hiruma Youichi, Ore-sama is glad you are here. Ore-sama wants to see to it that the three guys will comply with their punishments under the supervision of Tezuka. If they will not comply, Ore-sama will give you the authority to punish them according to your will. Hiruma-kun, Tezuka-kun Ore-sama will leave the matters in your hands." With that, Atobe smirked at Shuu, went to his car and left.

Youichi stared at his soon to be victim and muttered, "This is very interesting." He grinned, showing his fang-like teeth. The three guys cowered but Momoshiro took his last bit of courage and spat at the three girls, "You're lucky that the principal and your protectors are here!"

Shuu looked at him with orbs open wide and answered back with malice, "Lucky? Why, I'm actually expecting them to be here. Principal's presence? Why, I planned it."

"WHAAATTT?! I can't believe you! You tricked the principal in getting down here? I thought he has an appointment." Erin shouted, standing from the ground.

"Uhm, yeah. I made him have an appointment." Shuu said, grinning. "I know you twerps were planning some revenge and…you know! I want to screw it up for you."

"Why you!!" Momo shouted. He was about to launch himself towards her but he heard a sound of a clicking gun. He stopped.

"Try to touch her and I'll kill you." Youichi said. Tezuka on the other hand grunted and said, "Your punishment is extended for three months and if you don't move now, it will be extended for one year."

Yzak and Dearka pulled Momo away to start their laps. Erin laughed so hard at what she saw. Ryoma suddenly asked, "Shuu-chan, what did you mean when you said you planned principal's presence?"

Shuu smiled as she told what happened earlier.

**Flashback….**

"But….they will surely comeback and revenge. That would mean trouble, nya!" Erin worried.

"No problem," Shuu assured her. "I've already got something for them."

"What?" both chorused.

"Secret!!"

Erin and Ryoma gulped. You could never trust Shuu's secret. They decided that they would just leave it that way.

The bell rang, signaling the start of their class. Ryoma and Erin went ahead to their classroom while Shuu went towards the comfort room.

'Hmmm… the twerps will plan a revenge and that revenge must be bigtime. If I were Momo, I would execute my revenge on a nearly desserted area after class. Since all of the highschool students here will have afternoon practices since this day is practice day and college students have no class this day, few students would loiter around the school. The parking lot would be the best place for revenge. Since only teachers and few rich people park in there, including us of course. Plus, it is located at a somewhat isolated part of the school. The lot is also nearby old building that is believed to be haunted thus only few would come near it. and I used to see the twerps hanging in there. Hmmmm… I think I know what will Momo do for revenge. Since the principal's car was parked beside our car, what I need is to lure the principal out of the school after dismissal so he could punish them if they are caught.'

She picked her phone and dialed her cousin's number. The phone rang.

"Hello, Jiroh speaking…"

"Hi cuz, it's me Shuu.."

"Oh hi cousin! How are you?"

"I'm fine Ji-chan. I called because I have a favor to ask."

"What is it? is there something wrong?"

"Uhm…actually my principal wants to go to a date with you." She knew that Atobe fancied her cousin so much.

"WHAT?? A date??" Jiroh shrieked. Her body twitched knowing that her cousin was up to no good.

"Relax Ji-chan, I won't do anything stupid and bad on you two." She said, assuring her cousin.

"Huh? But why me?"

"Because you're both single workaholics that needs some time out. He's 27 and you're 25. He's a man and you're a woman. and besides I knew you like him and he likes you too." Jiroh was surprised by what her cousin said. 'H…how did she knew that I like him??... What the hell!'

"Pleeeaaaasssseeeeeeee…. Ji-chan." Shuu pleaded. It will not be long enough to convince her cousin. "Just this once. I promise I will not bother you with him anymore… please Ji-chan.."

"Uhmmm… Shuu I think you-"

"You like him or not??"

"Uhm… I-I- I like him…"

"Then why won't you agree with me? You know I'm helping you with him."

"But I think he would not like-"

"Nah, he likes you cuz. I know it the moment I saw his eyes glitter when he first saw you doing ramp model in your own fashion show. I can't forget the way he looks at your body, assessing your every curves and all that.. now please be good and do me a favor. Date with him."

"But Shuu-chan.."

"You'll go on a date. If not, I'll make sure that the cover of the next issue's fashion mag will be your nude baby pictures."

"What?! I thought I lost those pictures"

"Oh, I forget to tell you that your nude baby pictures are with me. I took it from you from your photo album." Shuu told her, grinning. Even though she could not see her cousin, she could feel that the tensai's eyes were open and ready to strike another threat.

"Ok fine, you win…" Jiroh sighed in defeat. "Tell Atobe-san that I will wait for him at my studio at exactly 5pm. But please, give me back my photos Shuu-chan.."

"Arigato, Ji-chan… but I don't think I can give it back to you soon." Shuu hanged the phone and proceeded to the principal's office.

'The first part is done. It's a good thing Ji-chan said the time I prefer and she's easy to balckmail. Next stuff….the principal.'

Knock…Knock….

"Come in. Ore-sama will see you."

"Uhm, good morning principal." Shuu said as she enter the office.

"Ahh, Shuu-chan. What can Ore-sama do for you?" Atobe asked. He was sitting in his chair, reading some documents.

"Uhm… do you still remember Akutagawa Jiroh?"

"Hmmm….of course. The most famous fashion designer and model in Japan. Why, what about her?"

"Uhmm…. Actually she is my cousin and…and… she said she wants to have a date with you."

"What?! The most famous fashion designer wants to have a date with Ore-sama?!"

"Uhm, yes. She wants to know you more. I think she likes you."

"I am flattered by this." 'I really am! I can't imagine that she would go out with me! Ahh, my Ji-chan… my only one…'

Shuu assessed the principal's expressions. He seemed to be lost in his world. And he's drooling! 'I hope he's not imagining my cousin naked. My, my.. what a pervert he could be if he imagines it like that. He even forgot that ore-sama thing.' She giggled.

"Uhm, principal….are you still there?" Shuu asked. She was fighting herself not to laugh out loud.

"Uh, yes Shuu-chan." Atobe replied. "You said she wanted to go out with me. Did she said something about the meeting place and time?"

"She said that she will wait for you in her studio at 5:00 pm. She said that you should not be late. She's strict regarding punctuality, mister principal."

**End of flashback………**

"So that explains why you were absent on our class, nya!" Erin shouted gleefully.

"I'm proud of you squirt!" Youichi said. " You really are my sister."

"Mada mada dane.." Ryoma muttered.

"Hnn." All that Tezuka could say. 'I can't believe it that she involved the principal in her plan. I think I should get to know her more.' He added in his thoughts.

"Is that all you can say?! Don't act like a slow-witted dumbass!! I know you were thinking about knowing my sister more but you don't wanna say it. Che. I would never thought my sister would fell in love with a stone-like freak like you." Youichi said in a pissing tone.

"Saa… Aniki, please stop it.." Shuu pouted. "Please don't speak ill about him 'coz you're hurting me."

"Huh?! Would you drop that act, squirt?.. It does not look good on you."

"Aniki…."

Ryoma and Erin sweatdropped. They always fight because of Tezuka, you know.

"Uhm, by the way, I think both of you guys are having practice." Erin said.

"Duh! Who cares." Youichi answered back, clicking his gun. "Besides those brats would not slack off even if I'm not there. Besides, porker and that damn manager is there to facilitate."

"I should go back to practice." Tezuka said. "Shuu, its better for you to go home. And you too Erin, Ryoma."

"Ne, my soon to be in-law is afraid that his team would slack off if he's not there.." Youichi teased. "Would you like me to tame them??"

"Arigato Youichi but no thanks."

"Well, see you then. Bye, squirt, cocky princess, loud mouth necko, stoic in-law." Youichi said as he left.

"At least he calls you an 'in-law,'" Shuu said. "Meet me at the pool at seven pm, ne Mitsu."

She gave Tezuka a goodbye kiss and left. Ryoma and Erin followed. Tezuka went back to practice.

………………………………………………….

Echizen's Residence

Knock…Knock..

"It's me Ryoma." Nanako said. It was 7:30pm. Ryoma was laying in her bed in prone position, watching TV when Nanako knocked.

"Come in, Nanako."

Nanako went inside her room and seated herself beside her cousin.

"What can I do for you?"

"Actually, a letter for you just arrived and I think it's from your mystery fan."

Ryoma eyed the letter and told Nanako to put it in her bedside table. Nanako did what she was told and left. Ryoma went towards the table and opened the letter. She read it. it says…

Dear Ryoma,

Good day. I heard you are eager to see me. I wrote you a letter to tell you that in everyday mess that I gave you, you are still excited to meet me. First, I wanted you to know how afraid I was because I know you will not like me for my personality and that I know it that you will be mad at me. I hope you and I will start a new beginning of friendship after the meeting.

Now, all I have is a little courage to tell you that I have decided that it is time for us to meet. Let us meet tomorrow at the Kawamura Sushi at six-thirty pm. I'll be wearing a black denim pants and a short –sleeved blue polo shirt. I'll be waiting…

Always,

Don

After a few moments her eyes glittered. "So, you finally have the guts to show up," she said. "Tomorrow at six-thirty pm, I will know who you are." She called Shuu and Erin and told them about the news.

………………………………………………

At about 6:25 pm, Ryoma was walking towards the Kawamura Sushi. She was wearing a denim skirt (as forced by Shuu earlier), a halter top baby blue and a low-heeled sandals. "Well, this is it." She said to herself.

Outside the Kawamura Sushi, she saw a guy much taller than her wearing a black denim pants and a short-sleeved polo shirt lurking his head inside the sushi restaurant. She was about to ask him when the guy sensed that someone was behind him and faced the unknown person.

"Y-YOU!!"

…………………………………………………

A/N: hehe, I hope this chapter is not too long…

Btw, I hope you like the sonnet (poem with only 14 lines) in Ryoma's letter. I'm sorry if the sonnet has many errors. That one is entitled "Affections" and I wrote that sonnet when I was in highschool..hehe.

The letters are also kinda lousy because I don't know how to write a love letter. Could somebody teach me how??

For the ones who made reviews on my first chapter, thanks a lot. Do you have any clue who's Ryo's mystery fan??... well, the answer is in the next chapter. Oh, and yes there are many crossovers in this story… here are some of the crossovers..

Youichi Hiruma – eyeshield 21

Touya and Sakura – cardcaptor

Mirmo and Katie (yup, I plan to involve them here) – mirmo depon

Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, Flay Alster (yes, she's in too) – gundam seed

….uhm, that's all that I can think for now…

Feel free to give some review….ja!


	3. trifle revenge

Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Trifle" Revenge

Ryoma stared at the guy in front of her. She could not believe it. 'It was him?? Of all the people, why would it be him??' Ryoma motioned to leave. Her eyes were filled with rage and mixed with other emotions. She ran as fast as she could, not wanting that the other person would see her teary eyed and her guard… down. The guy, on the other hand, tried to catch her.

"Ryoma! Ryoma! Please don't go!"

She stopped. As soon as she felt him closer, she turned around and faced him.

SLAP!!

The guy's face was burning red after Ryoma slapped him hard on the face.

"Why Momoshiro?! Why?! Is this the revenge you planned against me?!" Ryoma was trying her best to hold her tears back. "You're such a jerk you know that!"

"But Ryoma please, listen to me! I'll explain."

"And what other lies would you tell me, huh? You know what; I'm very disappointed in what you did. Oh, I forgot. You are a twerp and twerps do things even idiotic ones in order to get revenge and to satisfy their id, so I should not be disappointed." She added in a sarcastic manner.

"I'm sorry…but please listen to me… I beg you." Momoshiro pleaded (Ne… Momo, is that really you??). He did not expect her to act that way. He expected her to be cocky and arrogant like she is. He's getting more and more desperate, but yet, he still hoped that Ryoma would listen to him.

"Yadda… You fooled me once and that is enough. Che, you're still a mada mada dane, twerp!"

"But.."

"I HATE YOU TWERP!!..." with that Ryoma left.

Momoshiro was dumbfounded by what he heard. He really did not expect this to happen.

Ryoma walked home. Tears were now leaking at her orbs. She could not understand why she acted that way earlier. 'What are those tears for?? Damnit!' she mentally cursed herself. 'Why did I act that way? I carelessly let my guard down. Uh! That bastard! I'm going to kill him for hurting me!! Wait! Why am I hurt? I would not be that affected if I don't have feelings for him… FEELINGS?? For HIM?? What kind of crap is that? But.. I admit, it feels nice knowing that he's my mystery fan.. Wait?! What am I thinking about? Am I unconsciously falling for him??' Ryoma shook her head and shouted "NO!! I'm not in love nor I'm not falling for a jerk like HIM!! He just stepped on my ego and that's why I'm hurt. Yes! That's it! Nothing else!!" She continued on ranting obnoxious to the people staring at her.

She reached her home past 7 o'clock. She went up to her room. Nanako, her cousin, noticed her arrival. She studied her features. She noticed that the cocky expression was replaced by a combination of a sad, angry and confused one. 'Did she cry?' She mentally asked herself. 'I must find out what happened.'

Knock… knock…

"Come in," Ryoma said in a sad tone. She sat in the middle of her bed with her knees flexed and hugging a pillow. Nanako went inside. After seeing her cousin, Ryoma stared at her then sulked her head on the pillow.

"Ryo-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"Oh, come on 'cuz. I know you are upset with something. Please tell me. I want to help you with everything that I can." Nanako patted her shoulder.

Ryoma looked at her. She saw the sincerity within her cousin's orbs. Nanako may not be a good adviser but she's a good listener. After a minute, she finally told her the things that made her upset.

"So, that's what happened… hmmm…" she said after hearing her story. "Maybe you should listen to his explanation, and then judge his reasoning and his nonverbal expressions. You could tell if he's lying or not-"

"He knows how to act cuz…" Ryoma said in a matter of fact tone. She knew Momoshiro attended some acting workshops and that he had some short roles in the screen.

"Oh, I see.. but still you need to listen to what he would say." Nanako said.

"Yadda."

Nanako and Ryoma talked about Momo in her room. Unknowingly, a person dressed in a monk outfit was eavesdropping.

"So, someone's toying with my little baby girl eh.. I will make sure that Momo-whatever-his-name-is will suffer!" (scary…)

………………………………………………….

"WHAT?? Momoshiro Takeshi!! That TWERP!!" Shuu and Erin chorused after Ryoma told them about her "eyeball" with her fan. "He's your fan?? No way!!"

"Yup. He really is my mystery fan." Ryoma said coldly. They were at the canteen, having their recess. Ryoma was drinking her favorite Ponta and eating burger while Erin was munching her anago sushi and Shuu was enjoying her wasabi flavored ice cream and Inui's juice that Inui made especially for her (with wasabi as the main ingredient, of course).

"What's he up to this time??" Erin said.

"Whatever it is, it's definitely up to no good." Ryoma added.

"Well then, if he wants to play.." Shuu said, her orbs open, sending an icy glare to no one in particular, "Let's get the war on."

Shuu picked her mobile phone from her bag and dialed some numbers. The phone rang.

"Hello aniki.. Can I ask you something?" Shuu said in a sweet way.

"What is it squirt?" came Youichi's reply.

"Can I borrow some of your slaves?? I'll need them in order to accomplish my tasks." Shuu answered. Ryoma and Erin's eyes widened as soon as they heard the word slaves. 'Is she planning to kill Momoshiro?' both of them thought.

"What are you up to now, huh squirt? I need to know so I can decide whether to lend you or not or whom I should send to in case I'll lend you."

"Uhm, there's a twerp that we need to teach some lesson about not messing with us especially Ryo-chan's feelings."

Ryoma was stunned by what she heard and then after a few seconds, she shouted, "Hey, HE DID NOT HURT ME LIKE WHAT YOU THINK!!"

Ryoma was ignored by the siblings and continued on chatting…

"Hmm..is that, by any chance, the leader of tennis freak twerp gang that the narcissistic monkey king punished under the supervision of my stoic in-law?" Youichi said with a hint of malice in his tone.

"Hai aniki."

"Good. I was planning to target them. You're just in time," Youichi said. Shuu knew that his brother was planning something…erm fatal? (Could that be the very right word?)

"That's good to hear, aniki. So, would you lend me your slaves? Oh, and don't forget Cerberus too. I really love that dog of yours."

"I'll think about lending you my slaves. Where are you, by the way? I'll tell Cerberus to come to you."

"I'm at the canteen."

The moment that she said the word canteen, the temperature suddenly rises and that the people were starting to panic. The clear sky was then changed into a gloomy one and then there was a sudden thunder coupled with some lightning. Strong winds began to occur. The people started to evacuate the area except for the three girls. Erin clutched Ryoma's arm forcefully and hid behind her back. Ryoma was surprised by the sudden change of the environment but was able to maintain her cockiness while Shuu just smiled serenely.

"Here he comes." Shuu said as soon as she heard loud roars that could be mistaken as a thunder. Soon, footsteps were heard and they saw a very ugly and scary looking dog with spikes around his neck running towards them.

"Ohayo, Cerberus." Shuu greeted him. The dog ran towards her and jumped on her. He then licked her face.

"That tickles, Cerberus."

Shuu cuddled the dog and asked him, "Ne. Cerberus… what do you think would be aniki's reply, huh? Would he lend me his slaves?"

Cerberus looked at her for a moment and then he barked.. He showed her the letter that was stuck in his neck. Shuu took the letter and read it while Cerberus jumps towards Erin and started to lick her face. He likes to lick Erin's face you know.

Shuu was disappointed by what her brother's reply. Out of curiosity, Ryo-chan and Erin went towards her and read the letter. It says..

_You three just focus on your studies. I'll take care of that twerp personally._

"Aniki, you're so mean." Shuu pouted. "I want to lay my hands on him too. Don't keep the fun by yourself." The two sweatdropped while Cerberus grinned.

Somewhere at the classroom, a certain Momoshiro Takeshi suddenly shivered. He thought someone was talking behind him, plotting his death, then suddenly he felt an evil aura coming towards him. His classmates were trembling and were running out of the room. He felt like he has experienced this before. He thought for a moment then was stunned as he remembered to whom does that aura belong to. He looked at the door and then saw a person grinning mischievously at him showing his fangs that were like thirsty for blood.

Momoshiro gulped at what he saw. 'This is my end. Goodbye cruel world.'

"You're dead twerp."

After that, screams of a tortured guy were heard around the campus. ……………………………………………….

Well, the next few days were just as exciting as the other day. The students as well as the staff knew what Momoshiro did to Ryoma and they did nothing to help him. In fact, they were enjoying the little show that they are having. Momo was being chased by Cerberus when doing laps around their 30-hectare campus (it was Shuu's idea). He lost all of his practice match since all of his matches were played against Tezuka and Shuu (since she really wants Momoshiro to suffer in her own hands) and Inui helped them happily by giving him his special Inui's juice which was combined with penal tea, aozu and special golden power remix. Ryoma's fan boys were doing him some pranks like splashing him with mud water and slime and locking him in a closet while the coach assigned him to clean the girls'court while the girls' tennis team kept on littering wastes.

Shuu was not done yet by her "little prank" and printed pictures that consists all of Momoshiro's bloopers and posted it in all the corners of the campus and as well as in Hyotei, Rikkai Dai and Fudomine.

As all these stuffs are happening, a certain redhead female was enjoying everything she saw and was laughing at the poor guy. "Nya! Momo-twerp you are soooooo funny! Hahahahaha…"

…………………………………………………..

The week after, Momoshiro's "misfortune" has decreased (well, that's what he thinks…). He was still chased by Cerberus when running laps, got beaten in every practice match which means drinking Inui's juices because his practice match starts after he ran all those laps and the photos were still along the corridors. He did not take the posted pictures off because he was threatened by a certain sadistic tensai that she would increase his suffering if he would do that.

………………………………………………….

One Monday afternoon, Momo was running his usual laps (with Cerberus at his back of course) when he saw the Serenity band members walk outside the school gates. He was about to go towards them and apologize but stopped when he saw Ryoma running towards a certain guy a bit taller than her. He saw Ryoma hugged that guy and kissed him in the cheeks. The guy blushed and smiled at her and hugged her in return. He was stunned at what he saw. He was preoccupied with his deep thoughts, forgetting the fact that Cerberus had bitten him on his gluteus muscle. He saw that they went away with that guy holding Ryoma's waist and Ryoma's hand was on his shoulder. He sighed 'I can take any torture that you will give me, but not this one. I don't want to see you with another guy, Ryoma.' He took a last look at the retreating couple before returning to his laps, not minding that Cerberus had his goal met.

Meanwhile, a person in a monk outfit smirked above the tree after witnessing the scene.

'Hmm…interesting.' The said person grinned. 'Mada mada dana, kid.'

…………………………………………………..

Ryoma, Erin and Shuu were walking towards the gate when they saw a raven-haired guy with cold eyes and a cocky expression was leaning his back on the school gates and looking at his watch. Ryoma recognized him at once and ran towards him.

"Natsume!" Ryoma called the guy. The guy looked at her and said "Ryo-chan."

Ryoma went towards him and hugged him tight. She kissed his cheeks and told him "I miss you." Natsume blushed at her sudden actions. He told her "I miss you too" and hugged her in return.

"How come you did not call us that you were coming, huh Natsume-kun?"Shuu asked.

"Huh? Oyaji did not tell you?" he asked. Erin was about to launch herself towards him but she stopped as she saw his finger flickered a small flame. She rejected the idea and cowered behind Shuu.

"By the way, what are you doing here? I thought you were not allowed to get outside the academy." Ryoma asked him.

"It's a long story, Ryo-chan." Natsume said.

"I think that we should go and talk about it inside a restaurant. It's not convenient to talk about it here, Nya! And besides my stomach is grumbling." Erin commented.

"It's decided then." Shuu said. "How about we all go to Kawamura's sushi restaurant? Their sushi are great especially their wasabi sushi." They all sweatdropped. 'Wasabi sushi?? Duh!' they thought in unison.

Natsume held Ryoma by the waist while Ryoma puts her hand on his shoulder. They all went towards Kawamura's place and have a chat.

At the sushi restaurant…

"Natsume, you haven't answered my question yet." Ryoma started while eating her sushi. "What are you doing here? I thought you were not allowed to go outside your school."

"I went here because I saw your fight with a certain guy. I think the fight happened outside this sushi restaurant."

Ryoma was stunned by what she heard. "I-I-I thought you…were not allowed to go outside? You..you were here…that day?"

"No…"

"Then how come…?"

Natsume told her the whole story.

_**Flashback….**_

Three weeks ago at one of the corridors of Gakuen Alice…

"Narumi-sensei!! Narumi-sensei!!" a 10 year old girl called. She was running towards the sensei carrying a letter in her hands.

"What is it, Mikan-chan?" the blonde male teacher wearing a somewhat….erm, girlish attire while carrying a whip bean asked her.

"Can you please send this letter to oji-san??" Mikan asked with an enthusiastic smile present on her face.

Narumi hesitated for a moment then took the letter. "Hai. Is that all you want, Mikan-chan??"

"Hai.."

"See you in the class then. Bye." With that, Narumi-sensei left.

The next day, Mikan was so upset because she received no reply from her oji-san. She wailed inside her classroom and her classmates especially ..uhm, whatever his name was had a hard time in calming her down.

"Don't you still get it huh, strawberry print? The academy is watching us especially those with dangerous and unique alice. They do not want to have our information leaked outside the academy. That means none of your letters were sent to your grandpa." Natsume said in a monotonous tone with his feet placed up on the table.

Mikan just wailed and wailed. "Your lying Natsume!! My letters were sent to grandpa!! I want to see my grandpa!!"

"Mikan-chan, I think one of our classmates can help you." Ruka said, pointing at the girl who was sitting in front of them. "She has the divination alice. She can foretell what lies ahead."

"Really!!"

"Hai."

She went towards her classmate (which I will call as Sybill) and begged her.. "Sybill-chan, please help me! I want to see oji-san so much!"

Sybill looked at her and said, "The power of the divination must not be underestimated. One must perform the ritual dance and focus entirely on what he wanted to see. If you really want to see your grandpa so badly, you must perform the dance and focus your mind with your grandpa alone."

Mikan agreed on what Sybill said. Her classmates helped her with the music as she performed the dance meanwhile Hotaru (Mikan's friend) placed one of her inventions at Sybill's head so that they can see what is on Sybill's mind.

Then after the dance. Mikan was told to focus her thoughts on her oji-san. She was about to focus when she saw Natsume "reading" a manga. 'Hmmm… I wonder what Natsume is thinking??'

Then a voice pulled her back from her trance state. "I can see something! I can see it! But why is it that there is no old man in the picture? All I can see is that a girl and a guy were fighting."

Right after she said those words, a clear image of what Sybill had seen flashed from Hotaru's invention and unto the board. What Natsume saw, made him enraged with anger.

On the screen…

_Ryoma stared at the guy in front of her. She could not believe it. 'It was him?? Of all the people, why would it be him??' Ryoma motioned to leave. Her eyes were filled with rage and mixed with other emotions. She ran as fast as she could, not wanting that the other person would see her teary eyed and her guard down. The guy, on the other hand, tried to catch her._

"_Ryoma! Ryoma! Please don't go!"_

_She stopped. As soon as she felt him closer, she turned around and face him._

_SLAP!!_

_The guy's face was burning and red after Ryoma slapped him hard on the face._

"_Why Momoshiro?! Why?! Is this the revenge you planned against me?! Ryoma was trying her best to hold her tears back. "You're such a jerk you know that!"_

"_But Ryoma please, listen to me! I'll explain."_

"_And what other lies would you tell me, huh? You know what, I'm very disappointed in what you did. Oh, I forgot. You are a twerp and twerps do things even idiotic ones in order to get revenge and to satisfy their id." She added in a sarcastic manner._

"_I'm sorry…but please listen to me… I beg you." Momoshiro pleaded (Ne… Momo, is that really you??). He did not expect her to act that way. He expected her to be cocky and arrogant like she is. He's getting more and more desperate, but yet, he still hoped that Ryoma would listen to him._

"_Yadda… You fooled me once and that is enough. Che, you're still a mada mada dane, twerp!"_

"_But.."_

"_I HATE YOU TWERP!!..." with that Ryoma left._

"Weird." They all said, thinking that it should be Mikan's grandpa that they should see.

"I know her! That is Ryoma-chan, Natsume's sister." Ruka said. They all looked at Natsume then at Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, are you thinking about Natsume?" Sybill asked. "That could be the only reason why I saw Natsume's sister. You were thinking of him and he's thinking about her."

Mikan flushed. "Ano… I-I-I just wondered on what he is thinking because it looks like he's reading a manga but is actually having some deep thought."

Then after a week, the results for the exams were posted and Natsume got the highest score in all exams and thus, he earned rewards which include a free meal, shopping at central town and a week long vacation outside the academy.

_**End of flashback……**_

"And that's why I went here." Natsume stated. "I saw your little quarrel with that guy. I called home and oyaji confirmed it."

"Oyaji?... Does he know?" Ryoma blushed when he confirmed her with a nod. She did not expect him to see that and his oyaji would know. It's embarrassing.

"By the way, who is that guy? And what is the full story behind it?" Natsume asked.

They told him the full story.

"So, that guy is your mortal enemy and you think that he only did it because he wants revenge.."

"Saa… that's true Natsume-kun."(I think you already know who said it.)

"Does aniki knew anything about this? He's overprotective when it comes to you."

"No, he did not know it yet." Ryoma answered.

"By the way, I asked that devil bastard regarding aniki's whereabouts and I got this reply." Natsume said, handling his nee-san a piece of paper. It says..

_To cocky princess and fire freak,_

_Ya-ha! I got your damn message regarding your brother. That Ryoga the explorer is cruising somewhere in Europe. According to my information, Ryoga the explorer got interested by the job that was offered by the damn owner of a certain cruise and accepted it. He won't comeback for a couple of months. _

_Hiruma Youichi (there's a picture of a red devil bat in this corner…)_

"Che, that bastard sure knows where to get his information." Natsume said after Ryoma motioned that she was through reading.

"Don't forget he's my aniki.." Shuu said. "And he's really resourceful when it comes to that stuff but does it in an evil way. He's like a demon you know.."

"Sure he is.." all commented. 'Just like you…'

"By the way, that girl you were calling "strawberry print" who is she?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

Natsume blushed at the sudden question but he was able to hide it (well those with good eyesight can see him blush). He did not really expect that she would ask that.

"Nya! He's blushing! Natsume-kun has a girlfriend! He's got a girlfriend! Ne, can we meet her?"

"Yadda.. she's not my girlfriend. She's just my annoying classmate whom my cross dressing sensei entrusted to me."

"Saa…but why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!"

"I guess my otoutou was growing up." Ryoma smirked. She just loves teasing her brother so much. "Introduce us to her sometime, ne Natsume-kun. I think her name was Sakura Mikan… am I right?"

Natsume stopped. He looked at her sister curiously. 'H-how… did she know?'

Glancing at her brother, she read his unsaid question. "Well, the last time that you are here you keep on mumbling her name into your sleep. Oyaji was the first one who noticed it and told it to us. Then we watched while you sleep and then it leaked out of your mouth. You like her."

Natsume glared at her. He tried to change the topic by saying, "Nee-san, oyaji told me to pick you up after school while I'm here. I think he's up to something."

"Hmmm…. Let Oyaji have his way and don't change the topic 'Sume-kun." 'Oh, it's good to have a younger brother to tease to.'

Natsume just glared at his sister. 'Did I make my biggest mistake by coming here??' They talked and tease each other until six thirty and they decided to go home. They were busy laughing oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

Momshiro was going home when he saw the group emerged from Kawamura's Sushi. He was stunned when he saw Ryoma laughing together with a guy. 'Damnit! Why can't I be the one that could make her laugh like that? I won't give up easily, Ryoma. I won't!'

………………………………………………..

The next day, Natsume walked Ryoma to school and pick her up in the afternoon. The same routine followed for the next few days. Soon rumors were heard that Ryoma and Natsume are dating (since they don't know that they're siblings) and those who know the truth did not even think of correcting the rumors since they find it amusing especially a certain tensai and a red-head neko who were actually the ones helping to spread the rumor heartily with the Samurai's consent. Even the siblings themselves did not bother at all.

………………………………………………

One Saturday morning, the tennis male and female regulars were having a practice. Tezuka and Shuu along with their tennis coach as well as Serenity band's manager, Ryuzaki Sumire decided that the girls will have a practice match against the boys so that the girls would improve for the upcoming tournament against Fudomine. Both captains were at the boy's locker room thinking of strategies to improve their skills while all the regulars were running 40 laps. The first years were preparing the courts when they spotted Natsume leaning at the tree near the tennis courts with a bag pack in his hand.

"Hey!! Isn't it Echizen-sempai's boyfriend?! The one who walks her to class every morning and picks her up in the afternoon?!" Horio said in a very, very audible manner.

They looked towards Natsume's direction. Arai added, "Isn't he the one that they called Natsume? I heard he studies at Gakuen Alice."

"WOW!! Isn't it an elite school? And only students with exceptional talents are the only ones who can study there? Echizen-sempai sure is so lucky to have a boyfriend like him!!" Horio shouted.

"Sure she is, nya! He's better compared to that twerp over there."

All eyes where on Ryoma and then towards Natsume, then on Momo. Those who knows the

truth (Erin, Ryoma, Oishi and Inui due to his 'Ii data') just laughed. Momoshiro gritted his teeth as soon as he heard this but did not complain. He doesn't want to have more punishments, you know.

Natsume who noticed and heard what the "commotion" was all about, smirked at his sister. He motioned towards Ryoma who was sitting on a bench, soaked in sweat.

"Here, have some drink Ryo-chan," Natsume said, tossing her a can of grape Ponta from his bag. "I've got plenty for you."

"Thanks Sume-kun." She said, catching the Ponta. "I really need this a lot."

Natsume took a towel from his bag and began to wipe her sweat from her face then at her back. "Thanks a lot 'Sume.."

Everyone stared at the "couple". The girls giggled while the boys except Momo whistled. Momo gritted his teeth and mumbled curses. Erin saw his reaction and chuckled. 'This is going to be fun.' She thought.

Momo can't stand it anymore. He dashed towards them and said in a really annoyed tone, "Oi! Could you stop that! It's so annoying!"

Natsume looked at him fiercely. 'So, we meet at last bastard. I'll burn you for what you did to nee-san.' "It's none of your business. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Momoshiro Takeshi…" a voice behind Momo said. It was Inui. "He prefers to be called as "Momo"…14 years old, third year student class 6…160 cm in height and 125 lbs in weight..he is the Seigaku's #1 rascal that's why it is not obvious that he is wealthy and the only heir of the Momoshiro group of companies…an aggressive baseliner with his signature moves which are the Bullet Serve, Dunk Smash and Jack Knife…he likes to hang out with his friends namely Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman…his favorite foods are burger and fries and has a voracious appetite…he is also a member of the Band of Princes and plays the organ or violin…"

"Thanks a lot, Inui" Momo said sarcastically.

"No problem…Ii data.." Inui said, scribbling on his notebook, _'95 Momo is upset because he doesn't like Ryoma-chan to be with other guys, 5 he is upset because I told his data to Natsume-kun.'_

"So, you're Momoshiro huh? Actually I don't care." Natsume said in a cocky way. "I've heard that you were bugging the Serenity especially my Ryo-chan."

'MY RYO-CHAN?! Since when did she became yours?!' "So what? That's none of your fucking business." Momo snapped.

"It's my business you bastard!" Natsume spatted, rising the tension within the vicinity. "I love her so much that I don't want a meddling brat like you hurt her."

Momoshiro was dumbstruck by what he heard. 'Does he really love her like that?'

"You want her don't you?" Natsume said which made Momo came back to his senses.

"Yes I do love her." Momo answered. "And I'll do anything for her." Ryoma stared at Momo with wide eyes. 'Hmmm… did I hear it right?'

"Hmmmm.. why not settle it then."

"Are you challenging me you brat?!"

"Yes, I am challenging you."

"Huh! And what would that be?"

"I'll challenge you in your game, of course." Natsume said coolly.

"You picked the wrong challenge brat!" Momo scowled. "I'll make sure that you will be very embarrassed."

"Me? Embarrassed? Such a word doesn't exist in my vocabulary bastard." Natsume retorted. "If you win, you can have her. If you loose, then you go bye-bye. Ready bastard?"

"As ever.."

Natsume borrowed Ryoma's racquet. They went towards the court.

"Rough or smooth?" Momo asked.

"Smooth"

"Well, I think it's my lucky day." Momo said as soon as the racquet landed revealing the "rough" one.

Ryoma became the umpire of the match. "Game and set, Momoshiro vs. Natsume. Momoshiro to serve."

Momo begin with his Bullet Serve. Natsume prepared himself against the serve but wasn't able to counter it because it is too fast and powerful.

"How do you like that, brat?" Momo taunted.

Natsume was not even bothered by Momo's serve. He looked at him and smirked. 'Let's see what you can really do.'

The game continued until the score reached 4-0 in favor of Momoshiro. He was so confident of himself, showing off his Jack Knife and Dunk Smash. Little did he know that Natsume has something up in his sleeve.

"Hey brat, are you sure you really want Ryoma?" Momo said in a pissing tone. "I think you don't want her because you're actually loosing on our bet. You don't even deserve her! You're just embarrassing yourself! You can't even score against me!"

"Don't be so overconfident, bastard!" Natsume retorted. "I might bring you to HELL!!" As soon as Erin heard him, she shivered and hides behind Oishi. She knew that Natsume has a fire Alice and that he might use it against Momo.

"Don't scare me with that hell stuff."

"You know what, HELL STARTS NOW!!"

Natsume used the Twist Serve with his right-hand. Momo was shocked and wasn't able to evade the ball that aims at his face.

Momo landed on the ground. 'How did he know how to do that?' He looked at the umpire and saw Ryoma smirking at Natsume who is also smirking at her.

Momo stood up as Natsume prepared for another Twist Serve. He scored his first game with just serve aces. It was Momo's turn to serve. He used the Bullet Serve but Natsume returned it easily. They were having a rally when Horio shouted.

"Hey, isn't it like the Tezuka Zone?!" Horio points at Natsume.

"Actually it is similar to the Tezuka Zone but it is called as the Fire Zone." Oishi said.

"What?! Fire Zone?!" Horio shouted.

"Yes, it is called Fire Zone," Inui confirmed taking out his ever present green notebook. "Usually staying at the center of the baseline, he pivots around one foot without lifting it from the ground, and with every shot, he puts a specific rotation on the ball, forcing nearly all returns to be "sucked" into his hit zone. It is called Fire Zone because aside from putting a specific rotation, it uses too much power and pressure

and Natsume-kun is the only one who can do that."

"Whoa! Look at Natsume-kun! It's like he's surrounded with flames!" Horio added with his eyes fixed at Natsume.

Erin looked at where Natsume is. She knew it. He used his alice in order to produce a Fire Zone but she did not know how.

Momo shuddered at what he saw. 'H-how..can he do that?!' He looked at Natsume who grinned at him. 'Looks like I have no choice but not to get careless.'

"What are you thinking bastard?" Natsume said. "Are you in awe of my fire zone?" Momo was pissed. He wished he could do some things like that.

"Hey, do you recognize this?" Natsume asked. He did the Nitoryu as well as the split step.

"Isn't that the Nitoryu and the Split Step in which Ryoma uses?" Momo stated in a questioning manner.

"Yup, these are some of MY Ryo-chan's technique." Natsume grinned after he saw Momo's reaction. "Did you know that we grew up together and these techniques were taught to us by the same person at the same time? Did you also know that I am staying at her house? Huh, bastard."

Momo was really pissed and shock at the same time. "WHAT?! You and Ryoma are living under the same roof?!"

"Yes, we also share a lot of things and she told me that I am very special to her." 'Coz I'm her younger brother, baka!'

Soon new rumors were spread around the courts. Ryoma looked at her brother then at Momo who was very pissed. She wants to know what her brother's intentions were. Then suddenly a lightbulb flickered in her head. 'I got it! Natsume wants to know if Momo really had some feelings for me or not. Hmmm…I wonder how will he react to this.'

"Natsume, good luck! Beat him MY Natsume!" Ryoma cheered. Everybody looked at her with disbelief. 'Echizen, is that really you?!' the students thought knowing that she never cheered for anyone even to her friends/team mates.

Natsume looked at her and smiled. 'Finally…' "I will do anything for you My Ryo-chan.."

Then a noise was heard on the nearby bushes and trees as if like someone had fallen on a tree. The tennis members looked at there and find nothing. Little they did know that the noise was made by a certain monk who fell because of laughing too hard to the scene that his children made. He even recorded everything that happened…well, before he fell of course.

Momo had enough of this. He could not take it anymore. He could not concentrate on the game itself. He did not even notice that the score was…

"4 games to 5. Natsume leads." Ryoma shouted.

"Mada mada dane, bastard." Natsume said pointing his racquet on Momo.

…………………………………………………

At the locker room…

The tennis captains were busy with kissing each other passionately. They told Oishi and Ryoma to handle the tennis practice because they were asked by Ryuzaki-sensei to plan for the upcoming tournament. They planned at first but it ended in kissing because Shuu was having her tantrum about Tezuka not having much time for his girlfriend.

They stopped kissing, both were gasping for air when they heard some noises coming from the tennis court.

Tezuka was about to go and check what the noises are when…

"Ne, Mitsu can we stay a little longer?"

"I wish I could stay a little longer with you but we have some tennis practice to facilitate."

"Demo, Oishi and Ryoma are there. They could facilitate in our behalf." Shuu pouted.

"But Shuu…"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do..but.."

"But what??" Shuu opened her eyes, eyeing Tezuka's expression. "You love tennis more than me? Fine."

Shuu left. She was about to open the door when Tezuka hugged her from her back. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much Shuu.. I love you more than anything… Even more than tennis…"

"But.. why-"

"Shhh…I want to go out now so that I can finish early all the things I have to do so that we can have the whole evening together….without distractions."

"Really!! You're doing this for me?!" Shuu said happily. She looked at her boyfriend with her eyes twinkling.

"Yes.."

"You promise that there will be no distractions when we will have our time tonight? No tennis? No assignments? No music recordings? Just you and me alone?"

"Promise.."

"Okay.. what are you waiting for? Let's go." She said, pulling Tezuka out of the locker room. He placed a small smile at his lips, 'She's so cute when she acts like that..' (Just what are you thinking, Tezuka?)

When they were out of the room, they noticed Natsume and Momo were having a match. Shuu asked Erin what was happening and she told her what the match was about.

"Saa… Mitsu, you wouldn't stop them, won't you?" She looked at her boyfriend who eyed the players intensely. Momo was loosing and Natsume was raging. 'Hmmm…probably Momo pissed him. I'm sure of it.'

Natsume's hand flickered with fire and was about to throw it to Momo when…

"Everybody 10 laps, now!"

Everyone even freshmen and the girls' tennis team followed Tezuka's orders. Momo stopped and went to run laps. On the other hand, Natsume went towards Tezuka. He told the captain that he will stay here and wait for Ryoma until practice ends.

While running laps, Momo muttered about his match against Natsume. He boasted how close he was on winning and he also muttered that Natsume doesn't deserve Ryoma.

Practice ended about 5:40pm and the players went to their lockers to take a bath and change their clothes.

Tezuka made sure that Shuu was all alone in the girls' locker room when he went inside. He went behind his girlfriend's back and hugged her. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Love, see you at 7:00 pm. I'll be picking you up in your house." She giggled. He bade her Goodbye.

He went towards the parking lot where the boys' tennis regulars who were also his band mates were waiting. The Band of Princes will have their recording for their new album by 6:00 pm.

…………………………………………….

Exactly 7:00 pm at Fuji Residence…

Tezuka rang the doorbell. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and black pants. He was hoping that Shuu was the one to open the door, not her brother.

"It must be Mitsu.." Shuu said after hearing the doorbell rang. She went towards the main door and opened it.

Tezuka was mesmerized by what he saw. Shuu was wearing a baby blue above the knee dress, her shoulder length hair neatly tied, she was wearing a light makeup, dark mascara and pink lip gloss that made her lips more kissable. She wears a high heeled (about 3 inch) silver sandal that was matched by her silver bag.

"Shall we go now, Mitsu?" Shuu said, breaking Tezuka's trance.

"Hnn…"

Tezuka led her towards his car. He opened the door for her then closed it after she got in. They went to an elite restaurant in Tokyo and then to the tallest building to watch the stars. He knew that she loves to go stargazing with him. He wanted her to be happy every time she was with him. Tezuka-like or unTezuka-like things, he will do it just to show her how much he loves her and to nullify her doubts regarding his love for her.

"Ne, Mitsu…thank you for taking me here. I really enjoyed watching the heavens with you." Shuu said after watching one of the stars with a telescope. Tezuka was behind her. He turned her around and said, "You're welcome.. and thank you too for enjoying the night with me." He claimed her lips and she returned the kiss deeply.

"Ne, Mitsu…can I ask you something?" Shuu asked as soon as her breaths were normal.

"What is it, Love?"

"I want to see a place that is near here. Can you take me there?"

"Hnnn.."

They went to a nearby sea shore. The place was deserted. The stars were shining beautifully along with the full moon. The cool breeze of the air completes the ambiance for romance. Tezuka saw that Shuu was shivering slightly and covered her with a jacket. Shuu smiled saying "thank you" and holds his hand. "Saa… Mitsu, I always want to do this with you. Will you walk with me along the shore?"

Tezuka looked at his girlfriend. He saw that her smile is so genuine and the looks on her face told him that she really wanted to do this with him. He let go of her hand. He put his arms over her waist and held her hand again, this time their fingers are interlacing with each other. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "I will be happy to do that with you."

And they walked towards the shore having the time of their lives…

………………………………………………

The Serenity was at Ryoma's room chatting when…

Knock…knock…

"Come in.."

Nanako peeked unto the room. "Hi Ryo-chan.. can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can you take care of my daughter for a while? I need to buy some groceries. There's not much left in the store room."

"Hai…where's she?"

"Katie's in her room."

"Okay, we'll go there."

In Katie's room…

"What are you thinking Katie." Mirmo asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No Mirmo," the five-year old answered. "I'm just thinking about Ryoga-jisan.."

"Huh? What about him?"

"I think he knows that I'm hiding something magical." Katie said. Mirmo's eyes widened. "H-how…could you say that."

"A week before he left he asked me whether I could give him an invisible rope. He said he will need it in his experiment…"

"What?! Y-you mean to say it's not for you to play? You gave it to him?! I thought you like to play with it that's why I conjured it for you.."

"Sorry Mirmo.."

The door opened. Katie saw her mother followed by the Serenity.

"Who are you talking to Katie?"

"I'm talking to my friend, Mirmo!" She said childishly.

"Oh, and what did you talk about?" Nanako asked. She thinks that her daughter as a very imaginative girl and that she creates herself an imaginary friend.

"Secret.."

"Okay.. I wont ask anymore… Sweetie, I'm going out to buy some groceries. Behave and don't cause trouble to your friends, okay? Mommy will be back soon.."

"Hai, I won't cause trouble to them.." was Katie's response. Nanako kissed her goodbye and she went.

"Hello Katie-chan!!" Erin shouted. "Let's play! Nya! Let's play!"

"Hai Erin-chan."

They played with her for almost three hours.

Meanwhile…

Momo stood in front of Seishunville's gates. He saw two lions that are at each corners of the gate… roaring at him. He gulped. 'This is not good.' A guard saw him and asked..

"What are you doing here? Are you here for autographs? It is strictly enforced that no fans are allowed here."

"No, I'm not a fan." Momo corrected. "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, a student of Seigaku and also a tennis regular. I-I-I… just want to… talk to… Tezuka-buchou for the upcoming matches, yes that's it."

The guard looked at him. He knew that Momo was lying. "What is your real intention for coming here kid?"

"I told you that I want to see Tezuka-buchou."

"Nonsense. I knew you're lying kid."

Momo continued to persuade the guard to let him in when Oishi saw them. He went towards the gate.

"Momoshiro, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oishi….anou…"

"He wants to see Tezuka-kun and ask him about tennis." The guard said.

Oishi looked at him for a moment. 'I think he wants to see Ryoma, not Tezuka… or maybe he really wants to talk to Tezuka about his punishments. I think I should listen to what he will say..'

"Please let him in Hiro-san." Oishi told the guard. The guard looked at him. He then motioned to let Momo in.

"Thanks a lot, Oishi." Momo said as they were walking towards the houses.

"Why are you really here? You could be hurt when the others saw you or worst." Oishi said in a worried tone. "Ryoma-chan's father went ballistic after hearing what you did to his daughter."

"Uhm…ano..I want to explain to Ryoma…" he said tensely. "I just want to tell her that I really love her and I'm not playing with her."

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?"

"Of course I am!"

Oishi sighed. 'I really think that they should talk.'

Oishi led him to Ryoma's house. He led him to the living room and let him stay there. He went to search Ryoma in her room. He heard laughter and Erin's voice in Katie's room.

Knock…knock…

"Come in" came the jolly reply.

Oishi went inside the room and saw the three girls playing with Katie. "Ryo-chan, someone wants to talk to you. He's at the living room."

"Hmmm… who could that be…" Ryoma asked herself. She went down at the living room.

Ryoma shot him an icy stare and said in an icy tone, "Che. You've got a nerve twerp. What brings you here? Are your punishments are not enough that you seek for more? If that's true, then you've come to the right place."

"No Ryoma… I came here to explain." Momo told her calmly. "I love you and I mean it."

"Nice try twerp!" Ryoma said almost shouting. "You mess with me everyday in school and then you came here to tell me that you love me… Who're you kidding?"

"Ryoma please..hear me.." Momo almost beg.

"Yadda. Get lost, twerp." Ryoma left and went back to Katie's room. Momo ran towards her and grasp her wrist.

"Let me go you twerp!" she shouted. Momo was stunned and unconsciously let go of her hand. She ran towards the stairs and went to her room. She grabbed the necklace and the bracelet that Momo gave her. She went back at the stairs and said "Here are your junk" before throwing the valuables to him and went back to her room.

It hit Momo's face. He was too stunned to react. After finding the courage to move, he picked up the bracelet and the necklace in front of him. He slowly turned around and walked outside.

A certain monk saw him leave. He went towards him and asked, "Why are you so sad, kid?"

"I'm dumped by the girl I love." Momo said. He is really upset about what happened.

Nanjiroh looked at him. "By chance, the one that dumped you could be Echizen, Ryoma?"

Momo's face lightened when he heard the name. "Do you know her?? Please help me.. I need to explain to her.." Momo almost beg.

"Hmmm… let me see." Nanjiroh motioned as if he was thinking. "See that terrace over there? (he pointed towards the terrace in the second floor of their mansion) That's the terrace of her room. Just use that ladder and climb up to her. I know she was in her room and alone since her friends are busy taking care of her niece."

Momo thanked him and started to climb.

Ryoma locked herself in her room. 'That twerp! He should not be here.' She noticed some noise at the terrace. She went to find out what causes the noise. She saw Momo climbing up. She shouted, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to see your ugly face again!" With that, she pushed the ladder and…

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Momo shouted as he fall from the ladder. Luckily he fell to a trampoline, but not for long…

The trampoline has a trap-an invisible rope in which the end is tied in a tree and the other end was at the trampoline tied into a circle that when a person's foot was hooked in, he would end up hanging upside down and…that was Momo's position right now.

"Get me down! Get me down!" Momo shouted as he hangs on the tree about twenty feet from the ground. Ryoma burst laughing.

"Hahahahaha! That's what you get for messing with my little baby girl! Hahahaha!" Nanjiroh shouted while dancing.

Katie was awakened by the noises of someone shouting for help. Shuu. They hurried to Ryoma's room and a confused Erin asked, "What's going on ochibi?"

Ryoma pointed her finger to Momo. She could not speak because she's laughing so hard. Erin and Shuu looked at each other. Oishi asked, "What on earth is he doing out there?"

Ryoma calmed down. She told them that Momo climbed the ladder as instructed by Nanjiroh and she pushed him. He fell into a trap that Ryoga made. Katie looked at Momo with pity, 'So this is the experiment Ryoga-jisan was talking about.'

"What a badluck he has." Oishi commented. Momo on the other hand keeps on yelling. "Ryoma please! Get me down here! I need to talk to you!"

"Talk to yourself!" Ryoma snapped.

Tezuka went towards Ryoma's house hoping his girlfriend would be there. He saw Momo shouting and struggling and..hanging on a tree?

"Momoshiro!" Tezuka's icy and commanding tone brought him their attention. Even Nanjiroh stopped laughing and Momo stopped on shouting and struggling.

"Tezuka-buchou!" Momo shouted, pallor evident on his face. "Help me!! I'm trapped in here!!"

"Why are you there in the first place?"

"He just stepped on a trap." Ryoma answered for him.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma and saw a glint of malice in her eyes. A smiling Shuu, a clearly fighting herself not to burst out laughing Erin and a worried Oishi were right beside her.

"Let's get him down, now!" Tezuka ordered.

Nanjiroh pouted at Tezuka's order.

"Ah ah ah…not yet Mitsu…" Shuu said. "Not until he promised that he would apologize to Erin and Ryoma."

Tezuka looked at her and was about to answer but Momo cut him off, bellowing "YES! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST GET ME DOWN!!"

As if that was the signal, Erin, Ryoma and Oishi went to grab some mattress. (Lesson: Don't underestimate trampolines. especially if they were owned by the Echizen's..) Shuu analyzed Momo's "condition". 'Hmm…the rope is invisible so I could not see the end of it but I'm sure that it is tied up to the nearby tree where that twerp is.' She went to get a pair of scissors then went out. The rest is already outside holding some mattress below Momo. She went to the tree and tried to feel the other side of the rope. 'Strange, does invisible rope exist? I think I'd ask Ryoga where he got it. It could be handy.'

Finally, she felt the other end of the rope with her hands. Shuu told them to hold the mattress tight because any moment by now, the twerp would be falling. She counted until three and cut the rope.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Momo shouted. He landed on the mattress and fainted.

"Nice catch guys.." Oishi said. "I think he will be alright now."

Shuu went towards Ryoma's house and grab a glass of icy cold water. She went back to them and said, "This should do the trick," and splashed all its contents to Momo's face.

Momo went back to his senses at once. He opened his eyes and saw Erin. Momo suddenly stood up upon remembering his promise.

"Uhm…Kikumaru-chan I'm sorry…" Momo said. "I'm sorry for causing you some trouble…" He bowed his head down.

Erin looked at him for a moment and said, "It's okay. Besides, we're even now… I have a good laugh with you for the past few weeks." She grinned.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

He turned around and look for Ryoma. He saw her looking at him. They looked at each other for a moment then Momo kneeled before her. "Ryoma, please. I need to talk to you."

"Yadda."

"Please.."

"I think we should go now guys. Let's leave them alone." Oishi said,

"But…I wannna seeee what will happen…." Shuu, Erin and Nanjiroh pouted.

"Come on, let's go Erin." Oishi said.

"But Oishi…"

"I'll treat you anago sushi.."

"Really!! Yay!!.. See you, Nya!" with that, Erin and Oishi left.

"Mitsu, can we please stay?" Shuu asked in a sweet way.

"No."

"But Mitsu…"

Tezuka embraced her tight and whispered to her ear, "Do you really want to waste your time watching them instead of having this time to create memories with me?"

Shuu smiled at her boyfriend. Then they bade the remaining people's goodbye and started to walk away to do their own task: to create their own memories.

Nanjiroh watched at the retreating pair then looked at his daughter and Momo. "Looks like I'm the only one left and you can't make me leave. Rinko is in the States and Nanako is buying groceries while Katie is-.."

" Oyaji!!" Katie shouted. She was still in Ryoma's room. She was jumping up and down at the terrace while she was holding some magazines. "Look what I've got Oyaji!! This will be my present for Rinko 'kaa-san when she arrives from States."

Nanjiroh looked at the magazine carefully. "My Baby Doll Magazines!! Why you little brat!"

"Come and get it Oyaji!! I've got plenty of these where it came from!!" Katie shouted back and ran to hide the magazines.

"Why you!! I'll get you for this." Nanjiroh shouted as he dashed toward their house. Momo sweatdropped at what he saw.

Ryoma and Momo were left alone. Silence governed them until..

"Explain your side, twerp."

Momo looked at her. He took a deep breath before saying, "Uhm…you see.. uh! I'm sorry for treating you rudely. I only did it so that I could gain you attention but it did not work so I decided to be your mystery fan. I'm sorry if I hurt you. The truth is I do love you since the day I saw you."

Ryoma froze. She sat on the mattress and looked at him straight in the eyes. "But why is it that you did not confess earlier? Are you that afraid to approach me?"

"I have no courage of letting you know.." Momo admitted. "I got scared that you would reject me. I'm strong in front of the court but I'm weak when it comes to you. I was afraid that you won't give me a chance." Momo averted his gaze from Ryoma and looked back at the ground.

"Che. How could you think of that, huh?!" she asked. "Why WOULDN"T I give you a chance? Even though you're a twerp you still have some traits that captivated me in the first place."

Momo looked at her. "W-what.. do you mean?"

"It's up to you on how you understand it, twerp." Ryoma stood and walked away.

He looked at the retreating figure. Then an idea struck his mind. He stood up and ran towards her. He grasps both of her shoulders and gently turned her around.

"D-do y-you m-mean you also like me? In the first place??" Momo asked, joy evident in his tone. Then he became sad, "I thought you love that Natsume guy."

"Yadda… I love Natsume because he's my youngest brother. He went back to his school earlier. And I don't like you twerp." Ryoma said. "It's more than that."

"Really?! He's your brother and… Y-you l-l-love me?"

"Yes."

"YES!! SHE LOVES ME!!" Momo cried in triumph. "Does that mean…starting today…you're my girlfriend?"

"Yadda.. You haven't asked me."

"Then I'm asking you now. Can you be my girlfriend??"

"Hmmmm… I'll think about it." Ryoma smirked at him. "Mada mada dane twerp."

Momo's hopes were turned upside down and his smile faltered. Ryoma saw these and grinned.

"I'm just kidding."

"Y-you mean…?" Momo's hopes were elevated and his smile was slightly wider. "You'll accept me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes, twerpy."

"YAHOOOO!! LUCKY!!" Momo shouted. He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Hmmm… since we're now a couple, what would be our endearment?" Momo said, smiling widely at his girlfriend.

"Hmmmm… I'd call you twerpy.."

Momo grinned at her. "Nice try, Ryo-chan.. uhm.. how about Te?"

"Te? What's that?"

"Te, short for Te Amo.." Momo answered. "The Spanish word for I Love You."

'Hmmm…that would be nice..' Ryoma thought.

"It's decided then…" Momo confirmed as if he read her thoughts.

"Te Amo.." Momo said to her, holding her tight towards him.

"I love you too…"

Momo leaned in and claimed her first kiss.

"OI!!" the two broke apart after hearing the shout. It was Nanjiroh. He was at Ryoma's room. Ryoma could tell that he is very angry..

"DON'T YOU KISS MY BABY DAUGHTER YOU IDIOT!!"

Momo looked at her, shocked. "Y-Your father??"

"Hai."

Momo could not believe it. Then another shock greeted him when his phone vibrated. He received a text message. He read it.

_Don't ever hurt my little sister you twerp or I'll hunt you down. -Ryoga Echizen._

Momo gulped. 'Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this??'

………………………………………………...

A/N: sorry for the late update…hope you enjoyed this chapter…sorry if you find my writing very unprofessional…and also for treating Momo like that..

uhm…here are some of the list of characters and their data in accordance to the story…

Shuu Fuji

-aka the Sadistic tensai. A 13y/o girl who is the captain of the girls' tennis team. She is a 2nd year class 1 student who likes to eat wasabi and drink Inui's juices and the only unaffected one of Inui's concoctions.

Youichi Hiruma Fuji

-aka the Control Tower of Seishun Devil Bats and priest from hell; a 17y/o who lives at Seishunville together with his sister Shuu. Third year section 1 middle school student at Seishun University. Also a known tensai who purposely fails his subjects so he could "guard" Shuu against Tezuka and fulfill his promise to his "friends" to play American football until he reached the Christmas Bowl together with his team before he graduated in the middle school. He is the student council's governor and the captain of the Seishun American football team called as Seishun Devil Bats. He does not want to use his surname because he thinks it doesn't suite him and thus, uses his middle name instead. He is always seen with guns and bullets around him and emits a dark purple aura and calling everyone their proper names was not in his vocabulary.

Kunimitsu Tezuka

-the pillar of Seishun University tennis team. A 14 y/o 3rd year class 1 (yup, he and Youichi are classmates) who is the captain of the boys' tennis team. He is also the student council's vice-governor, lead vocalist of the Band of Princes and talented in playing drums. He is also the well-known stoic boyfriend of Shuu.

Ryoma Echizen

-the cocky princess and vice-captain of the girls tennis team. A 13 y/o 2nd year class 1 who likes to drink Ponta and eat burgers. She has two siblings. Her family is very protective of her even though she is not the youngest because she is the only daughter in their family. Erin calls her ochibi because she is the youngest in their band.

Ryoga Echizen

-the wanderer of the family. A 17 y/o and the oldest among the Echizen siblings. He is very protective of his only "little baby sister." Tennis and teasing Ryoma enthusiasts him.

Natsume Echizen

-the youngest among the family. A 10y/o who studies at Alice Gakuen because he has the fire alice and he's the only one in their family who possess an alice. He is also cocky like his older sister. He can play tennis like his siblings and his specialty is the Fire Zone (which was all made up, of course).

Nanjiroh Echizen

-father of Ryoga, Ryoma and Natsume. A perverted ex-professional tennis player who dresses like a monk. He is the one that taught his children the moves such as Twist Serve and Nitoryu. He is also childish most of the time.

Nanako Echizen

-cousin of Ryoma who lives with them

Katie Echizen

-daughter of Nanako who has a magical friend

Mirmo

-magical friend of Katie

Takeshi Momoshiro

-the "twerp" who is addicted to Ryoma. A 14y/o 3rd year class 8 of Seishun University middle school department. A member of the Band of Princes and a regular of the boys' tennis team. He resides at the Momoshiro Manor which is 3 km away from Seishunville.

Erin Kikumaru

-the hyperactive "neko" and composer of the band and also a regular of the girls' tennis team. She is a 13y/o 2nd year section 1 in the Seishun University. She stays with the Oishi family. Her love interest is Syuichiroh Oishi whose parents are planning to adopt her. She was abandoned by her family because of a mistake she did not intend to do.

Syuichiroh Oishi

-aka the mother hen. The 14 y/o vice-captain of the boys' tennis team is also the editor (1 editor each in elementary, middle school, high school and college) of their school paper. He is in 3rd year class 2. He is the guitarist as well one of the vocalists of the Band of Princes. He has a crush on Shuu and…let's find out what will happen on the next chapters.

Touya Oishi

-the part-time job specialist. He is often not around because he has many part-time jobs. He is a 17y/o high school student at Seishun and also the manager of the band of Princes. His daily routine includes teasing Erin and Sakura until they freak out.

Sakura Oishi

-the 3rd eldest in the family and classmate of the Serenity.

Sakuno Oishi

-the 4th sibling of the Oishi family. She is shy compared to her other siblings. She is a 9y/o elementary student at Seishun

Tomoka Oishi

-the youngest and the noisiest among the family. She is the 8 y/o brat who likes to mind other peoples business

Sadaharu Inui

-the 14 y/o 3rd year class 11 tennis regular who is famous in experimenting deadly concoctions well-known as the Inui's juices and making practices lethal by making his juices as the penalty. He specializes in data tennis and has moves such as the waterfall etc…He plays the guitar and sometimes the organ.

Kaoru Kaido

-the 13 y/o 2nd year class 6 tennis regular who is called as the "Viper" and his trademark word is the "fffsssshhhuuuu.." He wears a green bandana and does more exercise compared to the other regulars. In the Band of Princes, he also plays the guitar.

Takashi Kawamura

-the 14 y/o 3rd year class 6 regular who is often shy and gentle but becomes the opposite when he is in the burning mode. He is an aggressive baseliner and one of the regulars who possess a lot of power. He has a "pro bono" job in his father's sushi restaurant and resides at their house just above their restaurant. He is the main drummer of the Band of Princes since Tezuka is standing at the front of the stage singing songs.

Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman

-14 y/o 3rd year class 8 tennis regulars and member of the Band of Princes. They were the doubles 2 players and always referred as Momo's "sidekicks". In the band, they were the ones that do the voicing and plays the electric guitar. They were the "all-rounder" which means they know how to play all instruments and replaces those members who were absent during their practices.

Sumire Ryuzaki

-coach of the tennis teams and the manager of the Serenity

Keigo Atobe

-the wealthy principal of the middle school in Seishun University. He calls himself as Ore-sama and has a hidden affection on the Shuu's cousin. He is some kinda narcissistic and also one of the producers of the two bands.

Jiroh Akutagawa

-cousin of Shuu. She is a famous fashion designer and model in Japan. She is the love interest of Atobe.

Hotaru, Mikan, Ruka and Sybil

-classmates of Natsume in Gakuen Alice

….

Expect additional crossovers because I screw up in making my own characters…gomen…

Next chapter… either Erin's one-sided love or Shuu's meddled love life…or both.

Btw, thanks for the reviews…

Ja!...


	4. Mitsu is mine

Chapter 4

Warning: Tezuka's unTezuka-like thoughts.

Yuki-chan-21, I hope you won't mind if I borrowed your pen name. I can't find any feminine name for Yukito except for Yuki…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 4: MITSU IS MINE

Everything ends well between Momo's little gang and the Serenity. Momo and his group apologized to the female trio. As a sign of acceptance, Shuu took Momo's posters off the campus and other schools. The news about Momo being Ryoma's boyfriend spread like fire. Most of the people could not believe it. They did not know how or why the two nemesis become lovers.

Another week passed. The students at Seishun University Middle School Department were busy preparing for their prom on Valentines Day. Tezuka, being the "forced to act as a governor" was all dead-tired because aside from recordings, tennis, and studies, another pile of work was added to his list. Shuu on the other hand was also busy with practice and helping her boyfriend with the school council. Ryoma and Momo were still almost the same except for dating everynight (with difficulty of persuading Nanjiroh and succeeded only by giving him porn magazines). Momo took her to elegant restaurants and even introduced her to his parents. Erin was the same as usual, busy composing songs and hugging people to death. Oishi is also busy for the next issue of their school paper and helping Tezuka with tennis.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was Saturday evening and the Band of Princes together with the Serenity had a meeting together with their managers, producers, promoters and anyone important regarding their singing career. The meeting was held in Seishunville's conference room.

"Our agenda for tonight's meeting is about the bands' thanksgiving concert. It will be a concert for a cause in which all profit will be donated to orphanages and home for the aged here in Japan," Ryuzaki said. "We need to fix the budget and every important detail before we decide on the date of the concert."

"Ore-sama decided that Ore-sama will help in the funds of the concert." Atobe said. Even though he's wealthy, he doesn't easily give money especially when he can't benefit something out of it.

"It's good to hear that from you Atobe-san," Touya replied looking at Shuu with intense gaze. 'I wonder what that little devil did to persuade him.' He then looked at Ji-chan who seemed to be rather pale and tensed. 'I think I know…' "We do need a huge amount in order to produce a non-profit concert."

"We also need to compose songs that you would perform. Your last album was made ages ago. We need a new one to impress your fans. We could also use the concert as a means to promote your new albums," Ryuzaki said.

"As a matter of fact, the Band of Princes started their recordings for their new album." Touya said in a business like tone. "The album will have 18 songs but we have only recorded 2. We need more songs for the concert."

Ryuzaki's eyes looked at Oishi and Erin. "Could we entrust the task of composing songs to the both of you?"

"Nya! You could count on us. As a matter of fact, I have already written several compositions for each member of the two bands and there are also duets for Tezuka and Fujiko and Ryoma and Momo. The lyrics for the duets are with Onii-san. He said that the duets will be recorded in a separate cd but it will be free when they purchase our new albums." Erin said while jumping up and down because of too much excitement. "I gave most of the lyrics to Oishi so he must have already put music into it."

Eyes were all looking at Oishi. "Erm, I have not finished it yet. I'm busy for the past few weeks and I find it hard to find time working it."

"You better finish it Wednesday next week or else!" Youichi said nonchalantly. Their parents were also one of the producers of the two bands and the owner of the studio that they were having their recording and he was their parent's representative. He was holding a 45 caliber gun; a laptop, printer and a bazooka was lying right beside him.

" H-hai…" Oishi said. The others sensed some danger will soon befall on Oishi if he failed. Touya did not mind his brother being threatened by his friend. 'There he goes again.'

"Anything you would like to say, Tezuka?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Hnn… Let's meet Thursday next week so that Oishi could give us our piece and we could start our practice."

"Saa… it's a good idea, Mitsu."

"Hmph! You just said that it was a good idea because that came from your stony boyfriend." Youichi muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

"Aniki…" Shuu pouted.

"Hmph!" was Youichi's reply.

Everyone sweatdropped at the siblings' little scene. 'Do they always quarrel because of that??'

"Ore-sama suggests that we should go back to the topic." Atobe said. He did not want anyone other than him to be the center of attention. "Ore-sama decided that he will give 5 million. Is that okay?"

Everyone except Shuu, Tezuka and Youichii looked at him with shock, '5 MILLION?! Is he out of his mind??'

"That would not suffice." Youichi muttered. He scanned his laptop for a few times and then printed several copies of a document. "Here are the probable expenses for the concert. As son as the expenses were confirmed, I will make a budget/balance sheet for you to see clearly where the money will go." He handed each one of them the copy.

Ryuzaki read it out loud. "Venue about 3 million…contingencies -800,000…tickets, promotional activities including materials and press conferences -1 million…utilities including sounds, lights, bills 2 million…manpower including guards and health care givers in case of emergencies -900,000…stage layout -500,000… food for the entire rehearsals and during the concert- 200,000. Sheesh!"

"Inoue-sempai and I will be responsible for the press conferences and in magazine interviews.." Shiba voiced her opinion. "Hiruma-kun could be assigned in the printing of tickets and promotional materials… (Youichi glared at her)...th-th-that if h-h-he…wants to..."

All of them looked at Youichi who was still glaring at Shiba. After a few moments, he finally nodded.

"Ryuzaki-san, I would like to give some materials for the stage layout and for their clothes." Ji-chan said. "I would also like to make the layout for the venue myself if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. Thanks a lot Akutagawa-chan." Ryuzaki smiled at her then faced the others.

"Nya! Ji-chan would design the stage. Can I help?? Can-"

"No you can't, loudmouth!" Touya cut her off.

"Why??"

"Because you have lots of things to do," Touya told her. "You are going to have voice rehearsals, choreograph your dance steps, record your album and etc…" 'And you're not good in arts.'

Erin pouted as she realized how hectic she would be in the next few days.

"Then how about the venue??" Atobe asked.

"Fsshuuuu…how about the Seishun Musical Theater?? It could cater about 10,000 people."

"It would be a nice venue. The venue was conducive for a big concert. Their facilities are also advanced." Yzak seconded the motion.

"Well, are there anymore suggestions?" Ryuzaki asked.

--silence--

"Well then, Seishun Musical Theater it would be." Ryuzaki said. "I will be the one responsible for the renting of the venue. The date will be decided in our next meeting but it will surely be scheduled after the final exams."

"How about the food??" Momo asked.

"Fssshuuuuu…all you think about are food, Echizen-chan, food, Echizen-chan, food, Echizen-chan and nothing but food and Echizen-chan."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??" Momo blushed in a deeper shade of red at the mention of his girlfriend. "And all you could say was fsssshuuu, fsssshuuu, fshuuu, fssshuuu and nothing but FSSSHHUUUU!!."

"Baka Momo-SEMPAI!" Kaido growled.

"You wanna fight Mamushi?!" both members stood up and was about to tackle each other but Yzak and Dearka grabbed them, pulling each apart from each other.

"Stop it you two!" Oishi lectured. "It is wrong to fight while a formal meeting takes place. Where are your manners?" (But is this really a formal meeting??)

"Momo, Kaido. 20 laps around the campus tomorrow."

"H-hai…buchou." Both of them muttered. They sat down but still they were glaring at each other.

Ryoma grinned. "Speaking of the food… Takeshi would like to volunteer himself to provide the food for every rehearsal and during the concert in his personal expenses."

"R-ryoma!" Momo looked at her with disbelief. Ryoma smirked at him while she handed him a note under the table. It says… 'If you wouldn't do it. I'll go out with Kaoru-kun.'

Momo gulped. He looked at his girlfriend and then at Kaido who was also smirking. 'That Mamushi! He's in love with Ryoma!?' "Fine, I'll do it..."

"Nya! Momo-sempai is so generous!"

"That's kind of you, Momoshiro. Ore-sama expects it to be grand since your family owns businesses that are connected to food. Okay, listen." Atobe voiced out. "Ore-sama would like to tell you that we should end our meeting for now. Any more changes in the plan would be discussed on the next meeting. Ore-sama expects that by next week, you knew what song you are going to sing. Understood?"

"Hai…" both bands chorused.

The meeting ended. It was quite clear to Atobe's actions that he was indeed in a hurry. The truth is that he was in a hurry because he and his Ji-chan will have a date with the aid of a certain sadistic tensai.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was Thursday in the afternoon and the Serenity were having their P.E. class. They went to their restroom and change into their P.E. uniform. Their lesson was all about tennis and they will have a practical quiz. They were heading to the court when……

"Kunimitsu, do I look prettier today?" a seductive voice asked. "Did you realize that I am more beautiful than your cheap and peabrain girlfriend?"

A vein popped into her head the moment she realized to whom that seductive voice belongs to. It's from Flay Allster, her classmate as well as her nemesis. Flay always flirts with Tezuka and that makes Shuu wanted to kill her big-time.

The Serenity stopped their tracks. Ryoma and Erin looked at each other, thinking over the same thing, 'Oh Oh!! Here comes trouble!'

Shuu, despite of her anger, remained silent. She wants to know what Tezuka will say.

"No Allster, you don't look prettier today. You're still the same," 'As a matter of fact, you're nothing compared to my girlfriend,' came in Tezuka's cold reply, anger evident in his tone. "And don't call her cheap and a peabrain. She has a high social status and SHE'S A TENSAI." 'And you're not. Honestly, do you even realize that you're the peabrain here?' He added as an afterthought.

"Whatever…" Flay rolled her eyes. "By the way, why are you here? Are you looking for me?" She asked, mastering her most seductive tone and posing a very sexy pose for him.

Tezuka raised his brow. 'And what does she think she's doing? You could not deceive me even when you are naked Allster. Only my Shuu can.'

"No." Tezuka replied. "I'm looking for my girlfriend."

"I'm here, Mitsu." Shuu said. Flay and Tezuka looked at her. Shuu glared at Flay with orbs wide opened sending chills to Flay's spine before she looked and smiled sweetly at Tezuka. She walked towards him and asked. "Why are you looking for me LOVE? I thought Ryuzaki-sensai asked you to do something."

"That's the other reason why I'm here Love," Tezuka replied. Flay was about to make a scene when……

"Everbody gather around," Ryuzaki's voice came booming around the tennis courts. They all went towards Ryuzaki. Tezuka walked towards Ryuzaki's left and stayed there.

"Today we will learn Tennis," Ryuzaki said. "Learning how to control the ball and applying power are important factors in playing tennis." She then looked at Tezuka who nodded at her. "And by doing these, I asked Tezuka to help you hone your skills."

The students muttered excitedly especially the girls and….Flay. 'Now, this is my chance to seduce Kunimitsu!' Flay smirked to herself. This was noticed by Shuu who watches her every move. 'One wrong move Allster….One wrong move and you'll regret it.'

"And also……" Ryuzaki's voice silenced the crowd. "Aside from Tezuka, we also need few of the Regulars' help since you are quite a number." She looked at the three and asked, "Fuji, Kikumaru, Echizen, Oishi can you assist us with this?"

"Hai! Nya! I will!"

"Hai, Ryuzaki-sensei," Shuu said, smiling serenely.

"Hmmm…" Ryoma nodded.

"Uhm, I can't sensei." Sakura answered. "I have a slight fever today."

"That's okay, Oishi. Well then that's decided," Ryuzaki said. "Create four groups with fourteen members. Each regular will teach one group and I will go around and see if you're doing well. After an hour, prepare for a practical quiz."

The students went to form their groups. Tezuka was about to go to the group which is composed of boys when…

"Kunimitsu, can you teach me?" Flay said as she ran towards him with eyes glinting with mischief. She was about 5 feet away when she stopped. Shuu walked between them, facing her and said, "I'll be the one to teach you."

Flay looked at her angrily. She was about to yell at her but Shuu opened her eyes sending her a death glare and a mental note that says 'Don't you dare disagree with me or you'll suffer!'

"Fine," Flay said and went back to her group. Shuu closed her eyes and smiled. She faced Tezuka and said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of her." And she went towards Flay's group.

Minutes went by and students Tezuka's group were the only ones improving. Ryoma's group sighed after Ryoma talked to them for about five minutes then went to buy Ponta and took a nap under the tree for the remaining time. Erin's group were busy nursing their classmates who fainted due to Ineffective Breathing Pattern related to Erin's super tight and very suffocating hug as evidence by bluish discoloration in the face and loss of consciousness. Shuu, on the other hand were busy teaching her group the basics of tennis and teaching Flay how to play tennis in a tragic and wrong (or let's say… unprofessional) way. Ryuzaki sweatdropped as soon as she saw this. 'Seriously, are those three planning to fail their classmates?'

The time is up for practice and Ryuzaki called their attention. She called out names that she drew out of the fishball which contains her students' names. "Whoever wins the game will have a perfect score while the one who losses………his/her grades will depend on his/her moves."

"Kikumaru, Oishi. You two will have your practical quiz at court A."

"Hoe," Sakura said. She was surprised that her last name was called. She was not listening to her sensei at all.

"Nya! Sakura-chan!" Erin glomped unto her doubles partner and hugged her tight. "Let's do our best ok!?" She then pulled a confused Sakura unto the court.

"Echizen and Arai. Go to court B. Kobayakawa, Asakura on court C. Li and Hirigazawa on court D."

The practical quiz went on until the last pair is called.

"And for the final game," Ryuzaki said. "Allster. Fuji. Go on court A."

The arch nemesis glared at each other before going to the court.

"Hey Fuji," Flay said. "Prepare to meet your downfall. I'll bring you to your embarrassment. And after you loose, I'll take Kunimitsu away from you."

"Saa…I guess you are still dreaming Allster," Shuu answered back. "There's no way I'll loose to you." 'And you have to kill me first before you take Mitsu away from me.'

"Girls…"Ryuzaki said. "Please remember this is a practical quiz, not an official or love tournament." She looked on Tezuka and said, "Tezuka, will you please do the honor and be the umpire of this game?"

"Hai." Tezuka sat on the umpire's seat and look at them. "Players choose either Rough or Smooth."

"Saa…There's no need Mitsu. I'll let her serve first."

Flay went at the back of the court and readied herself to serve.

"One set match. Allster versus Fuji. Allster to serve."

Flay tossed the ball high and hit the ball. "Take that!" she shouted. Her classmates sweatdropped. Her service did not even reach the net.

'Nice try idiot,' Shuu smirked at her. "You lack power Allster," Ryuzaki said.

"Fault."

Flay tossed the ball very high and hit it. She was surprised that the ball was nowhere to be found at Shuu's side of the court. 'Did I hit it hard?' She was about to smile at herself when a hard object hit her head. "What the--?" she shouted. She looked at the object that hit her. It was the ball.

"You didn't hit the ball, silly," Shuu said, smiling.

"Focus on the game Allster! Not on anything else," Ryuzaki said trying her best not to laugh.

Her classmates laughed at her mistakes. Tezuka smiled inwardly before saying, "Double Fault. Fuji scored. 0-15."

Flay flushed with anger at her own silliness. 'I'll get a point this time.' She tossed the ball and hit it hard. It went through the net but…

"Out. 0-30."

Flay gritted her teeth. She did all that was "taught" to her. She did not know that what Shuu "taught" her was the opposite of playing professional tennis.

Shuu smiled at herself. Flay tossed the ball for another serve. The ball went in but Shuu hit the ball back to the other court away from Flay. Flay run fast in order to hit the ball back but her attempt was frail.

"0-40."

Flay tossed the ball and hit it hard. Shuu hit the ball low to Flay who countered it with a lob. Shuu then smashed the ball earning her first game.

It was Shuu's turn to serve. She used her Disappearing Serve which caused her to win her second game through service aces.

"0 games to 2. Fuji leads."

Flay glared at her opponent. Shuu smiled at her. 'If I can't win a game like this then I'll have to used my secret tactic.'

Flay turned her gaze to Tezuka and winked at him. She also gave him a flying kiss before motioning to do her serve.

Shuu was unfazed of her move. "Ne, you won't get Mitsu from me if you'll do tactics like that. Better try other tactics Allster."

"I will Fuji," Flay assured her.

Tezuka on the other hand was rather annoyed by the flying kiss. He raised an eyebrow at Flay and looked at his girlfriend's reaction. 'Thank Kami-sama Shuu did not get mad at Allster's obvious flirtings.'

Flay prepared to serve the ball. The service went in and it was soon followed by a rally. "Hmm….so this is what really tennis is, huh."

'Saa…she's getting better than before. I think she realized that what I taught her was wrong,' Shuu taught. She hit a lob and Flay countered it with a smash. "Got yah, Fuji!" She said as she hit the ball.

"Not so fast Allster. Higuma Otoshi." Shuu retorted as she made one of her triple counters.

"0-15. Fuji scores."

"Oh, I forgot that move." Flay said mockingly as she tossed the ball and hit it hard. A rally followed the scene. Shuu makes her nemesis sweat by hitting the ball alternately to the sides while she stays at the same spot. (Yup, it's the Tezuka Zone)

"Ne, Allster. What would be your reaction if I do this?" Shuu asked then performed the Zero Shiki Drop Shot which was actually one of Tezuka's moves. Everybody gasped in awe as they saw the ball went towards the net.

Flay looked at her with disbelief. "H-how…did you…do…that?"

"MY Mitsu taught me of course," Shuu answered. She turned to gaze at her boyfriend who plastered a small smile on his face good enough for her to see before it disappeared. She smiled at him sweetly and sincerely before looking back at Flay.

Tezuka smirked at himself. 'I'm proud of you, Love. You have mastered my move in 2 days.' "0-30."

"Nya!! Go, go Fujiko!! Go, go Mrs. Tezuka!! Ganbatte.." Erin cheered at the top of her lungs. Shuu smiled at her and looked at Tezuka. Tezuka gave Shuu a lovingly gaze as their eyes met. He smiled at her thinking, 'Tezuka Shuu…that sounds great. I wonder what would happen if…'

The students cheered out. It was the first time they saw the great and stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu let his guard down. 'Now I know what his weakness is,' the students thought in unison. Shuu looked at him and said, "Yudan sezu ni ikō, my husband."

Tezuka dropped his smile the moment he heard his catchphrase being said by the voice that he considers as music to his ears. He looked at her. 'Yes I will…my wife.' Shuu understood what Tezuka means and she placed her most genuine smile in her face.

Flay seems very annoyed and frowned. 'So what if she knows Kunimitsu's move. What the heck!! And now they're flirting!!' She served the ball and it was followed again by a rally.

Outside the tennis courts, an ugly and scary looking dog, carrying a small piece of paper in his mouth was loitering around. He was finding a certain sadistic tensai and wants to play with her. He looked at the piece of paper that his master gave him. Placed on the paper was the sadistic tensai's schedule. 'It said that she has a P.E. class today'. The smart dog went towards the tennis courts. He heard his master's sister that she has tennis for her P.E. class. The students who saw him gasped and backed away because of terror. Inside the courts, he saw that the certain tensai he was looking for was having a game. He looked at the corner and saw Erin and Ryoma who were beside their sensei and Tezuka sitting at the umpire's seat. He went towards Erin and licked her crural area.

"Nya!" Erin jumped as she felt someone was licking her legs. "Cerberus! You shocked me!" Erin shouted. As soon as she recovered from her shock state, she picked Cerberus and cuddled him.

"Nya! Look at Shuu Cerberus! She really is good! Let's cheer for her, ok?" Erin told him. The dog barked in return. Erin looked at Ryoma and said, "Ochibi-chan…You cheer for Shuu too…nya! You too Sakura-chan!!"

Ryoma looked at her. "Che," She then went back watching the game.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked, confused again.

Erin on the other hand put Cerberus beside her, took white cloths and put it in hers, Sakura's and Cerberus' head. She then took white flaglets and handed some to Sakura, meanwhile, Cerberus took out the pompoms that he used in cheering for the American Football Team, and cheered. "Ganbatte Shuu-chan…Ganbatte! Fujiko!" while Cerberus barked. Her classmates laughed at her. Ryoma sweatdropped at her silliness.

Flay looked at Erin, "So Fuji, you've got your own cheering squad huh! I would be ashamed if I have a friend like her. Aren't you ashamed, Fuji?"

Erin stopped. She looked at Flay who grinned. 'Does Shuu and Ochibi regret that they have a friend like me?' She frowned and bowed her head. Cerberus stopped and looked at Flay, pissed.

"Saa..I'm not ashamed that she's my friend. I'm rather happy that she's my friend. The thing that I'll only be ashamed of is if my friends will be like you," Shuu answered. She was indeed happy that Erin was her friend because she's quite a mood lifter and fun to be with.

Erin looked at the tensai and smiled at her. She gazed at Ryoma and frowned upon seeing her expressionless face.

Ryoma saw Erin looked at her. She plastered her expressionless face. She saw Erin frowned and she smirked at herself.

Flay was pissed by what she heard. "And what do you mean by that?!"

"It's up to you to understand it."

Flay gritted her teeth. She tossed the ball and hit it. A rally then followed. Shuu hit a lob and Flay was about to hit a smash when she slipped. She landed in a supine position and the ball went straight in her wide open mouth. Then a flock of crows were seen flying in the sky making noises that could be heard as, "Aho! Aho! Aho!"

Everyone blurted with laughter at the little scene. Even Ryoma smirked and Tezuka smiled a little. Shuu muttered "Saa…It's a good thing idiots do exist." But the one who really laughs out loud…

"HAHAHAHA!! You deserve that NYA!!" Erin shouted while laughing hard. Cerberus grinned beside her. "HAHAHA….You're funny!!"

A vein popped in Flay's forehead. She stood up and glared at Erin, "And you deserve this you idiot!!" She throws her racquet on her with full force.

Erin did not notice the racquet that was aiming for her face. She stumbled and hit the ground hard. Everyone stopped laughing and was too stunned to move.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO?!" a worried tone came blurting inside the court. It was Oishi Syuichiroh. He was going to see Ryuzaki and Tezuka to ask them if they would allow the school editorial staff to interview the tennis players for their school magazine. He was too flustered with anger that he forgot his purpose. He went beside an unconscious Erin who's right cheek was bleeding profusely.

Ryuzaki ordered someone to get the medicine kit and went beside Oishi. She checked her vital signs and assessed the cut. She applied some pressure bandage to stop the wound from bleeding. She, Oishi and Sakura carried Erin to the clinic.

"Huh! Served her right." Flay muttered audibly while looking at the retreating people.

"You shouldn't have done that if I were you," Shuu said in a serious tone. Her eyes open and full of hatred.

"Why shouldn't I—?"

The temperature suddenly rises and the wind became strong. White sclera became bloody red as he looked at his prey. Cerberus keeps his gaze on Flay. He didn't like what happened to Erin. Erin is his friend. (She always treats him with ground pork and beef steak. That's why they became friends.)

Flay was too scared to react. She saw that the demon dog was about to eat her alive. She stood frozen at the court, waiting to be devoured.

Cerberus was about to launch at her when someone pulled him back. He was about to snarl at the person who pulled him but stopped. It was Ryoma. They looked at each other eye to eye. 'Let Shuu handle the situation Cerberus.' Cerberus knew what Ryoma meant and decided to calm down but his eyes were still crimson and looked as if ready for pay back.

Ryoma picked him up. Cerberus did not put any struggle. Ryoma cuddled him to her chest with Cerberus facing the courts. She petted his fur; both sending Flay a death glare. 'I'll make you pay for that, bitch. After Shuu's done with you.' Both of them taught in unison.

Tezuka looked at his surroundings. He's also angry at Flay. He then turned his gaze at Shuu, eyeing her every reaction. 'It would be wise to watch her every move in case she turns into devil mode.'

Shuu looked at her opponent. "Get your Racquet and let's continue our match." Her tone was void of warmth and emotion. Flay followed and their game continued.

'Oh my…She's in her devil mode,' Tezuka mentally said as he saw Shuu's eyes were tinged with red.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Inside the clinic, Touya was checking the medicine cabinet for expired medicines. The nurse instructed him to throw the expired ones and to make a list of emergency drugs that were out of supply while the nurse went to renew her license.

The door burst open and he saw his younger siblings and Ryuzaki carrying an unconscious Erin towards an unoccupied bed. He saw blood from Erin's bandaged cheek. He hurriedly pushed the emergency cart towards the bed.

Touya took the bandage off Erin's cheek. The wound was still bleeding. He wipes the gushing blood, applying pressure with gauze until the wound stopped bleeding. He opened a bottle of cleansing solution and poured some of its contents into a small basin. He picked up 4x4 gauze using a forceps and cleanses the wound with one stroke at a time from the cleanest to the least clean area. He then dropped the gauze to the waste receptacle. He then rinsed the area with gauze soaked with normal saline solution and dried the wound with a gauze. He then took a cream and applied it to Erin's cheek and muttered, "This would help stop the bleeding and heal the wound itself." He covered the wound with dry, clean 4x4 gauze and neatly applied the plaster in it.

"What happened to her??" Touya asked. He, Sakura and Ryuzaki went to the nurse's table to help him supply the information in the logbook and as well as talk about what happened.

Oishi drew the curtains that separate Erin's bed from the other beds close. He sat on the bed, facing Erin. 'You got me extremely worried earlier Erin!' He then remembered how some of the elite students bully her because of her background. He remembered how he first met her. 'Hmm….I can still remember how we met. It was three years ago. We (the Band of Princes) were inside the studio's recording room and just finished recording our last song when Touya entered. He said he found a talented girl singing in the streets with an old man, begging for money. He also said that the girl had composed many songs out of her misery. We, especially me, got curious about this girl. Touya introduced us to her. You were that girl. You were hiding at Touya's back. I saw that you were dressed in rags, still wet because of the rain and you were holding a notepad and a pen. You looked scared. I took the initiative and went towards you. I introduced myself and smiled. You smiled back and you told me your name. My band mates followed and began introducing themselves. A moment later, Shuu and Ryoma arrived. They were sent by Ryuzaki and the three of you were introduced at each other. Touya told Ryuzaki that you are the one that they were looking for. Ryuzaki asked you to sing the lyrics that were written to your notepad and you did. I was amazed by your voice. The lyrics were also remarkable. And from that day on, Serenity was born.'

'You stayed at our home and you entered Seishun University. You were beginning to get famous and my parents who are lawyers got fond at you and decided to adopt you. I was happy but somehow sad. I did not know why. But I did not bother myself as to why I'm sad. I should be very happy for you. Your lifestyle improved a lot but most of the elites and our schoolmates still consider you as a trash. And that a trash is always a trash no matter how well you clothed them. That was their theory. I really hate it when they bully you and treat you like you're a slave. And I do admire you of your optimism and cheerful personality. Erin, all you need is someone to protect you. Shuu have Tezuka and Youichi while Ryoma have her family and Momoshiro. You have only yourself since my parents are away and Touya is always busy.'

Oishi sighed. He caressed Erin's hair. He looked at the unconscious form before him. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "I'll protect you Erin. I will."

Erin stirred and flutters her eyes open. She looked unto the eyes in front of her. "O-Oishi…" Erin blushed at their close proximity.

Oishi looked at her. He felt that there was somewhat a magnet forcing him to make their proximity closer to a more intimate space. Erin closed her eyes. Oishi was making his way towards her lips. She can feel his hot breath. He can hear her heart pounding. They were just 2cm apart…

"Well I guess sleeping loudmouth is awake," Touya said as he drew the curtains apart. Sakura smirked while Touya was grinning.

Oishi pulled himself away from Erin hastily while Erin tried her best not to blush.

"Ryuzaki-sensei went back to your classmates. Sakura stayed because she's slightly ill and worried about you loudmouth." Touya teased. Erin did not answer back. "But I guess she should not be worried about you especially when…." Touya smirked while Sakura blushed behind him.

Erin's face was now like ripe tomatoes. She's blushing furiously. She knew what Touya meant. 'Does he know it all along?' She looked at Oishi who was trying to compose himself, looking confused. 'Damnit! Why did I nearly kissed her?!'

"Ne, Erin-chan…why are you so red?" Touya continued to tease her. The moment his words were processed in her brain she gasped her cheeks as if it could help her shield her blushes against him. "N…no! I'm not blushing!... I-I-I've….got…Uhm..rosy cheeks! Yeah! I've got rosy cheeks…That's all…Nya!..Oni-san, why are you looking at me so intently??...And what are you thinking?? You're grinning… ONII-SAN!!"

Touya continued on grinning at her. He went towards her and sat on the bed beside her and whispered, "I know your little secret little sister…or should I say…sister-in-law?"

Erin's face was redder than before. She pushed Touya away which earned him a backache and a sore butt after a hard fall. "Quit bugging me Nii-san!...Hoi hoi, you're to much!!"

"Fine!" Touya snapped as he got up from the ground and went back to his work massaging his lower extremities and limping. "Syuichiroh, take some gauge and plasters with you. You know what to do when her face bleeds. Take care of that loudmouth. Little monster, your fever subsided earlier. The three of you, go back to your rooms now!"

"Hoe!!" Sakura exclaimed. "Don't call me little monster! I'm not the one that pushed you!!"

"Whatever. Just go."

The younger siblings and Erin looked at Touya who was slamming the medical cabinet on purpose. They all sighed, 'Sheesh! He's just like an immature kid when he's mad.'

Sakura bade them goodbye and left while the two remained. Erin got off the bed and went to Touya who was now sulking at the nurse's table.

"Nya, Onii-san…I'm sorry….Please don't be mad…." Erin pouted.

Touya did not answer nor even looked at her. "Nii-san…I'm sorry…" Erin looked at her feet. "Onii-san…please…" Erin almost cried. She did not want Touya to get mad at her. Touya was the one who helped her gain fame, clothed her, and gave her the chance to start a new life.

Touya looked at her, his face looking smug. "I don't think you're sorry, loudmouth."

"Nya! I really am sorry.." Erin said worriedly. "I really am…" A teardrop rolled from her cheek.

'Hmm…I think I should stop this act now,' Touya smirked inwardly. "Got yah loudmouth!"

"Huh?" Erin was confused at what Touya just said. She looked at him and saw him grinning. He stuck his tongue out and said, "Haha... Tricked you…"

Erin looked at him with her eyes widening. "ONNNIIII-SAN!! Why you!!" She was about to hit him with her fists when he ran. And now, a chase began around the school clinic. Syuichiroh sweatdropped as he saw the immature Touya stuck his tongue and laughing out loud being chased by a flabbergasted Erin. Both were oblivious to the people staring at them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryuzaki went back to the courts to be greeted by a one-sided heated match. Shuu and Flay were still having their practical match. She saw Fuji using the Tezuka Zone while Flay was running back and forth, soaked in sweat. The students were still watching the intense game and Cerberus was still in Ryoma's clutch looking intently at Flay.

Flay was forcing herself to return Shuu's counterattacks. She's very, very tired. She hit the ball very hard but it touched the net, causing it to spin. Shuu returned the ball using the Houou Gaeshi but instead of ending the ball closer to the net, it ended that the ball floated a foot away from the base of the net, where it then rolls backwards, preventing the other player from returning it like Tezuka's Zero-Shiki Drop.

"Houou Zero-Shiki Drop," Shuu muttered. Flay collapsed.

"0 games to 6. Fuji wins." Tezuka announced.

All of her classmates and even Ryuzaki were stunned at Shuu's last counterattack. 'Could that be possible?? Oh well, she's a tensai so it is possible…for her' Tezuka was also shocked but did not show it. He did not want to let his guard down again… 'Honestly, I like that move.'

Fuji was still in her devil mode after the game finished. "The game's over? Saa…too bad I'm not done with you yet." Shuu muttered, still glaring at Flay with Blood tinged eyes. Flay was lying on the floor, looking wasted.

"Everybody listen!!" Ryuzaki's voice was booming at the courts. "Your class holds many potential tennis players. If you practice often, your skills will improve and who knows, someday you'll become great tennis players. However some of you showed signs of uninterest even if it was for your own grades and even showed that the racquet can be used as a thing to hurt other people. Allster! (Flay looked at Ryuzaki upon hearing her surname) Don't use tennis in hurting people! I'll let you have a passing grade this time but the moment you use tennis or other sports to harm others I'll definitely flunk you. Understood?"

"Hai sensei."

"Okay, then class dismissed."

The students went to the locker rooms and got their bags. They didn't change their uniforms since P.E. was their last class of the day and decided to take a shower in their own home.

The court was almost clear. Ryuzaki, Flay (who was still lying on the ground ), her friends, Shuu and Tezuka were the only ones left. Ryoma left the court together with Cerberus. Tezuka was holding his girlfriend tightly, sensing that her anger was not yet diminished. 'Her eyes were still painted with red.'

"Allster, fix yourself, go home and rest," Ryuzaki ordered. She turned her head towards the couple, "Tezuka, Fuji… both of you must go to the studio at 6:30 pm. Touya told me that you will record a duet that will be included in your albums." Ryuzaki left.

Shuu was struggling against Tezuka's tight grip. She planned Flay's death earlier when Ryuzaki was telling them to go to the studio and she wouldn't waste it. "Let go of me, Mitsu."

"No, Love," Tezuka whispered, firming his grip but not to the point of causing her injuries. "You have done enough."

"No!! That looser injured Erin!"

Tezuka carried her in bridal fashion away from the courts.

Flay, on the other hand, was being assisted by her friends. She had used all her strength. She saw Tezuka whispering soothing words at Shuu who was still enraged. She was too tired to react. She saw him carry her away to the courts in a bridal style. She's…jealous. She mastered all her remaining strength and voiced out, "We're not done yet, Fuji. Kunimitsu are you that afraid that I would hurt your Shuu-chan?"

Tezuka turned back and answered, "No Allster, I'm afraid that she will become a murderer just because of you." Fuji looked at her for the last time, giving her an I'll-kill-you-next-time-we-meet glare before Tezuka walked her away.

Tezuka put her down once they reached inside an empty classroom. Shuu scowled at him. "Why did you carry me away from that looser?! I'll only wreck her face!! I won't kill her today!!"

"You won't but you might loose your control," Tezuka said trying to caress her.

"Crap!!"

Tezuka wrapped his arms around her giving butterfly kisses in her neck. "Love, calm down. Erin's in good hands."

"How could you say that?" Shuu mocked, still unfazed by Tezuka's actions.

"She's…with…Oishi." Tezuka said after every kisses. His hands were now roaming freely on her waist.

"But-" Shuu wasn't able to finish her sentence when Tezuka claimed her lips. Shuu leaned on the kiss, setting aside her anger.

Outside the classroom where the two captains were kissing, a certain 'High Priest from Hell' was watching them intently using his telescope from a high building. The said person was annoyed at the scene he was seeing.

'Che! That squirt… if not for that stoic in-law, she could have cause havoc beyond repair.' Youichi put his telescope aside and walked away, muttering "That stoic in-law… he's the only one who can bring that squirt back into normal and he's enjoying every bit of it..."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erin finally caught Touya after a long chase. She jumped at him and they fell on the ground. Erin tackled him, giving him additional body pains.

"Haha, finally caught you Onii-san," Erin said, dragging a "slightly" injured Touya in his feet towards the clinic. Erin loved the chasing game while Touya hates it. 'Darn! That hyperactive loudmouth could have killed me!'

"Stop dragging me loudmouth. If you won't, I'll tell Ryuzaki not to give you a pay rise!"

"Nya! That's mean Onii-san," Erin pouted. "I'm pulling you towards the clinic so that you can rest."

"You're not pulling me, you're dragging me." Touya retorted.

They reached the clinic. Oishi was waiting for them, having sweatdrops in his head. "Onii-san, what happened to you?? Erin, don't drag him like rag."

"Oh, nothin'…just attacked by a giant neko with one of her killer moves." Touya answered.

Erin seated him (Oishi helped her) on one of the beds and gave him a glass of cold water. "Here, drink this."

Touya took the glass and emptied its content. He put the empty glass at the bedside table. "I think the two of you should go now. The class has ended and you have to meet for your songs. Syuichiroh, take this hyperactive cat away from me. She might kill me unintentionally."

"Onii-san… how could you say that??" Erin looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes. "I'm just trying to have some fun with you. And besides, who would take care of you?"

"Me, of course." A voice answered. The voice came from the clinic's door. They turned their head towards the door. They saw a girl with a waist length grayish white hair that was tied into a ponytail by a blue ribbon. She was wearing the girls' high school uniform and a pair of glasses was placed in her eyes, slightly covered by her bangs. She was carrying big plastic bags of food.

"Yuki-chan!!" Erin shouted. She ran towards her and gave her a hug. "Good to see you!! You're just in time nya! Touya nii-san is sick--"

"And it's your entire fault!" Touya cut her of.

"Hoi hoi! It's your fault in the first place!" Erin retorted. "You tricked me."

"Calm down you two," Oishi said. "Both of you are so immature. Many people were looking at your chase earlier."

Erin and Touya stuck out their tongue as a reply. Yuki smiled at her boyfriend's childishness. 'He's so immature most of the time but that's what makes him cute.'

Erin looked at the plastic bags. "Yuki-chan, did you buy Anago Sushi??"

"Yes… you want some?" Yuki asked, smiling.

"Can I?" Erin asked looking at her hopefully with puppy dog eyes. Yuki went to the table and put the plastics down and picked a box of Anago Sushi.

"Yay! Thanks Yuki-chan!"Erin shouted. She jumped up and down as soon as she received the box. She went towards Oishi, grabbed his hand and pulled him out. "Bye Onii-san!! Bye Yuki-chan!!"

"Bye Onii-san, bye Tsukishiro-chan. See you later," Oishi hastily said. "Slow down Erin, you might injure yourself."

Touya could still hear Erin's trailing voice. He sighed and turned his gaze to Yuki, "You shouldn't spoil that brat, Hon. You're always giving her foods and stuffs."

"It's okay Honey. There's still plenty for the two of us." She went towards him and placed her arms around his neck. Moments later, her smile was gone and a look of worry took place in her face. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm feeling dizzy," Touya replied. "That little loudmouth glomped and squeezed me. My body's still aching. That brat also pushed me hard, causing me to fall." He then put a hurt puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Is that so…" Yuki smiled. "I'll be your nurse until you get better. Just wait here, I'll get you some medicine." She then gave him a peck in his lips.

'Just a peck??' Touya frowned. Touya lifted her up and placed her in the bed, lying in a supine position and closed the curtains.

"What the-," Yuki gasped. She's surprised by Touya's actions. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking my medicine," Touya smirked. He kissed her lips.

"I'm…not…your…med—" Yuki moaned. She kissed him back, placing her arms on his neck. It's a good thing the curtains were closed.

"Touya??..." the nurse asked. She was back. She had just finished renewing her license. She saw big plastic bags in her table and the clinic was empty. "Touya, where are you?"

Touya heard someone called his name. He gasped. 'Crap! It's the nurse! Sheesh! She's such a killjoy!'

The curtain slightly opened, revealing a sweaty Touya. "Sorry, Hitori-san. Yuki's here. She's having a difficulty of breathing." 'Difficulty of breathing related to our hard kissing….'

Hitori went towards Yuki and saw her red face and gasping for breath. She quickly opened an Oxygen tank attached to an Oxygen mask and adjusted the amount to 2L/minute and administered it to Yuki. "Are you feeling better, Tsukishiro-chan? What happened to you?"

As soon as her breathes were stable, Yuki thought for a moment and answered, "I-I went here and brought Touya some food then suddenly I had an asthma attack."

"No wonder Touya was flushed." Touya flushed even more as the nurse gave her comment. "Anyway, better rest now. I'll have Touya take care of you."

The nurse left. Yuki glared at him. She took off the face mask and scowled at him. "Why did you put me in this mess? You're unbelievable!"

Touya smirked at her. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Hon. But you liked the kiss, don't you?" He kissed her cheek.

"Hmph." Yuki looked away facing the wall so he won't see her face turning scarlet. 'Of course, I do like it.'

Touya understood her actions. He's not naïve. He knew she was blushing. Touya grinned. He went to the nurse's table and offered a box of food to Hitori-san and brought the plastic bags to Yuki's bedside table. Touya spent the rest of his time feeding and taking care of his "asthmatic" girlfriend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryoma brought her bag from the locker room before she left the court. Cerberus was still in her clutch. She's still annoyed or rather mad on what happened to Erin. She may not show it but she really cares for her bandmate.

She's walking towards the benches to wait for Momo when she saw Kaido walking towards her.

"Echizen-chan. Have you seen Fuji-chan?"

"Hai," Ryoma answered. Cerberus was looking at Kaido intently and he noticed Kaido was holding something. "She's with your buchou. What do you want from her?"

"Inui-senpai asked me to give it to her. He said Fuji-chan needs this badly. Fsshuuu…." He said, lifting 2 bottles of gray to black colored liquid.

Ryoma took the bottle and eyed it. "What's this?"

"Fsshhuuuu…..that's an Inui's juice but a real destructive one," Kaido answered. "It is made from wasabi, mud, rotten eggs, added with Inui-senpai's Aozu and a medicine that could make people unconscious." 'But why did he put that medicine when his juices alone can make people unconscious?'

"What medicine did he put?"

"Fsshhuuuu…he won't tell me," Kaido answered. His face paled, "He said I have to do a consequence if I want to know."

Cerberus eyed the bottles intently and looked at Ryoma. Ryoma's eyes gazed at him. Both grinned. She turned towards Kaido and said, "I'll be the one to give it to her. By the way, please tell your group that we'll meet later to discuss the songs for our concert. Erin composed a few songs for us. And don't be late."

"Fsshuuu… I'll tell them. Ja ne!" She put the bottles in her bag.

Ryoma put the bottles in her bag and went towards the benches and saw Momo looking like smug. "Hi twerp! Wazzupp?"

Momo looked at her. "What did Mamushi told you?" Jealousy was evident in his tone.

Ryoma grinned. "Well. He asked if he could court me….and I said yes."

"WHAT?!" Momo shouted. "HE WANTS TO COURT YOU?! AND YOU SAID YES?!"

"Yup."

Momo stood up and walked where he saw Kaido went. 'I'm going to teach that guy a lesson he'll never forget!'

Ryoma put Cerberus down and grabbed his arm. "Relax twerpy….. I'm just kidding." She smirked at him.

"YOU-… WHAT??"

"I'm just kidding!"

"Then why was he talking to you?"

"He handed me bottles of Inui's juice." Ryoma said as she picked the bottles from her bag. "I offered to give this to Shuu. Wanna try some?"

"N-no… Thanks." Momo paled as Ryoma handed him the bottles.

Sniff…..sniff….

Momo looked down at his feet. He saw Cerberus sniffing his legs. He immediately climbs on the bench table bellowing, "GET THAT DOG AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Relax…. he won't hurt you," Ryoma said. "Ne, am I right Cerberus?"

The dog barked at her. Ryoma turned to face her boyfriend. "See? He won't hurt you. Our target is someone else."

'Target?' Momo was confused. Ryoma saw this and told him the story.

"So that's what happened." Momo said upon hearing the story.

"Yup. And you know what? Cerberus will not hurt you if you'll help us with our plan. Or just even insult her." Ryoma's eyes brightened, malice evident in her eyes.

"That's a deal then."

Ryoma's phoned vibrated. She fished her phone from her pocket and read it. "Nya! Please be there at Taka-san's Sushi restaurant. He can't go in our meeting place because he's helping his dad with their business so we decided to change the venue. Yay! Anago Sushi!...Erin."

They went towards Taka's place.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two buchous were slightly panting after a few minutes of kissing. Shuu was still in Tezuka's arms and the latter did not show any signs of letting her go.

"You're calm now," Tezuka muttered. "Next time, don't let your anger engulf you. Don't let your guard down."

"Hai…"

"Let's go. They're probably waiting for us." Tezuka said. Shuu nodded. Together they went towards the locker room to get their things.

"Shuu-chan!! Tezuka-kun!!" Erin shouted at the top of her lungs. Oishi was right beside her.

"Erin, are you okay?" Shuu asked, concern on her face.

"Nya! I'm okay!" Erin answered. "We met Yuki-chan in the clinic and she gave me a box of Anago Sushi!! Oops! Sorry Shuu-chan… I forgot to give you some…. I ate it all."

"That's okay Erin." Shuu assured her. Shuu's happy knowing that her friend's alright.

"Speaking of Sushi," Oishi said. "Taka-san could not come because he's currently helping his dad in their business."

"Saa… Is that so? Then why don't we meet in Taka-san's place instead?"

"Nya! That could be a great idea!"

"Saa… is it okay with you Mitsu?"

"Hnnn…"

"It's decided then. Erin, why don't you send a message to them about the change of venue?"

"Nya! I will Oishi."

Erin was about to pick up her cellphone from her bag to type in the message when she noticed. "Nya!! My bag is still in the locker. I'll go get it."

"I'll go with you," Shuu said. "I left my bag too. Ne, Mitsu where's your bag?"

"In the clubroom."

"Saa… let's go get it." Shuu pulled him towards the courts when Oishi stopped them telling that he needs to talk to Tezuka and Ryuzaki at the staff room. Shuu kissed him and told him, "I'll be the one to get your things, Mitsu. See you at the parking lot."

"Are you sure its okay with you??"

"Hai…"

"Hnnn…" Tezuka leaned on her ear and whispered "Thanks..my wife" and kissed her cheek. Shuu smiled at the way Tezuka shows his affection even when Erin and Oishi is there, looking.

Shuu and Erin went to the locker room to get their things while Tezuka and Oishi proceeded to the staff room to talk to Ryuzaki. Erin scanned her things and she found out that she had not passed her assignment in biology. She went to the faculty room to pass her assignment. Shuu went to get her boyfriend's things and went straight to the parking lot.

Tezuka on the other hand was asked by Atobe to see him in an instant. They talked about the upcoming prom for several minutes. Oishi went to the parking lot first. He saw Shuu inside Tezuka's car, sitting at the passenger seat, waiting for them. (Shuu has a key to Tezuka's car, locker room, key to his whole house and even to his room.)

Oishi approached her. "Uhm…can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Is there something wrong?"

"Uhm…I-I-I just…want…to.." Oishi stuttered. "Ano… I-I-I just…want to t-tell you that…. I LOVE YOU and I mean it!"

Shuu was stunned for a moment. She didn't know that Oishi have feelings for her. She looked at him.

"Uhm…please give me a chance…" Oishi said, his eyes were on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Oishi…" Shuu answered. "I appreciate that you like me but I can't return it to you. The one that I only love is Mitsu."

Oishi felt depressed. 'So this is what rejection felt like.'

Shuu looked at her sincerely. She holds his hand. Oishi gasped. Shuu looked at him in the eye and said. "Someday you'll find the girl that you really love and would love you back. Just look around and maybe you'll see her here at the parking lot looking at us behind one of the cars."

"But…you-"

"Forget it Oishi.. It's a fallacy that you are in love with me. What you feel for me is not love but just a mere admiration. Open your eyes. You're in love with someone else but you're just too naïve to notice this."

"I-I-I don't understand..."

"Saa…You'll understand it sooner." Shuu let go of his hand. "I hope Mitsu would know nothing of this."

'I can't promise, Shuu.'

Erin, on the hand, was going to the parking lot. She saw Oishi beside Tezuka's car. She was about to shout at him when she saw that he's talking to someone else and it's not Tezuka. She went a little closer and hid among one of the cars. She saw and heard Oishi confessing his love for her. 'Damnit!!'

She heard Shuu's reply. She was relieved that Shuu turned him down but sad at the same time because Oishi's expressions were that of intense sorrow and rejection. Then she heard Shuu saying, "Someday you'll find the girl that you really love and would love you back. Just look around and maybe you'll see her here at the parking lot looking at us behind one of the cars."

Erin gasped. 'Did Shuu notice that I'm here??' She listened for more and heard Shuu's words of, "Forget it Oishi.. it's a fallacy that you are in love with me. What you feel for me is not love but just a mere admiration. Open your eyes. You're in love with someone else but you're just too naïve to notice this."

Erin was confused. 'Oishi loved another girl except for Shuu?? I thought he's in love with her.' She looked at Oishi who was also confused. She heard Shuu said that, "I hope Mitsu would know nothing of this."

Tezuka was approaching the lot. He saw his girlfriend talking seriously with Oishi. He felt a little jealous. He did not want Shuu to talk to another guy. He wants Shuu to give her attention only to him.

"Mitsu…" Shuu called as she saw him coming. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry Love, Atobe-san called me to his office." Tezuka said as he motion towards the driver's seat. He seated himself beside Shuu. "Is Kikumaru not yet here??"

"Nya! I'm here." Erin went out of her hiding place and went to the three.

Shuu opened the back door for them but Erin declined. "I'm sorry but I can't ride with you. I have to run an errand to a teacher and I will be late."

"Saa…is that so??" Shuu looked at Oishi and asked, "how about you??"

"I have my own car."

"Hnn… Then see you at Taka's place." Tezuka turned the engine on and left.

Erin turned away and left. She will walk towards Taka's place. She did not look at Oishi nor talk to him. Oishi looked at her retreating figure.

"Erin, wait!"

Erin looked back and saw a worried Oishi running towards her. He pulled her towards her car and seated her. Oishi pulled the gauge and plaster that he got from Touya. "You're bleeding!"

Erin looked at him with sharp gaze. "Why do you care for me?"

"I care because you're my friend and my soon to be sister." Oishi answered, applying pressure bandage on her cheeks. His focus was entirely on her cheeks.

"DAMNIT!!" she pushed Oishi hard and ran. 'So, I'm just a sister to him.'

"Erin, WAIT!! Your wound!"

"I don't care about this stupid wound, I don't need your care. I don't need anyone!"

Erin ran and ran. She did not know where she was going. She ran until she was nearly hit by a car.

"Hey watch it!!" Yzak yelled. He went outside the car and shout at his nearly victim. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Erin looked at him with puffy eyes and a bleeding cheek.

"K-kikumaru?! What happened to you?!" Yzak gasped at the sight of his kouhai.

Erin cried and continued on running but Yzak grabbed her and gave her a tight but comforting hug. "Don't worry. It's alright…"

Erin was surprised by Yzak's certain action. She buried herself in Yzak's chest and cried. Yzak led her to his car and drove her to a nearby clinic to have her wound dressed. They went to Yzak's house for him to change his blood-tinged shirt. They talked about Erin's problem. Erin told him that Flay throwed a racquet in her face. She also admitted that she's in love with Oishi and that he only cares for her as a friend and as a sister. Yzak understood and he began counseling her. Erin seems to be back to normal now. They talked and talked until they reached Taka's place.

"Nya! Sorry we're late!!" she shouted as she enters the restaurant. Yzak followed her. Everyone was surprised that they were together.

Erin went to the table that the two bands were occupying. Erin walk past Oishi and did not even show any sign that he was there. 'Erin seems to be happy now. But why is it that she's avoiding me??' Oishi thought.

Erin seated herself at the empty chair beside Ryoma and Yzak pulled a chair from the other table and sat beside her. Everyone noticed this and they were confused. 'Since when did they become close?'

Erin took out the lyrics from her bag and gave it to the others. "This is for you, Kaido, Momo, Elsman, Oishi, Taka-san, Inui, Tezuka, Fujiko, Ochibi and Yzak."

'YZAK?? Since when did she call him by his first name??' they thought in unison.

They scanned the documents. The words were below the staff filled with notes.

"Amazing Grace, Grand Slam, Black Rain, Hana, Hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou, Peaceful time, Right by your side, Shutter Chance wa Ichido Dake!, Treasure Madogiwa ni Aru Fuukei, My Time, The ache of my heart, feel my soul In the Fight, Very Pleasant Feeling, Days of Moments, The Reason For a Smile. Saa… I've got many to choose from. How about you, Mitsu?" Shuu asked. She peeked on the files that were on Tezuka's hand.

"Aesthetic of Man, Proof, Blue, Aisubeki Hoshi, Mighty Wing, Kimi wo Sagashiteta, Hikari no Saki, Blaze away, Eien no Hi Eternal Day, Subete wo Kake, Yokogao, Since last goodbye, Road, Niji and Never Surrender." Tezuka replied.

The others scanned the papers they were holding. After a few minutes, Erin called their attention. "Minna, I also made a duet for Momo-Ochibi and Tezuka-Fujiko. They are with Onii-san so we will just practice the singles/solo. Uhm… I also made a duet that I would sing but I did not know who will sing it with me."

Oishi was about to volunteer himself when…

"I will sing with you, if you don't mind Erin," Yzak said.

"Nya!! Really!!.. Yay!! Thanks a lot Yzak!!" Erin shouted with glee. She gave him a very, very tight hug.

"H-hey!! Calm down, will you!!" Yzak exclaimed, a little bit shock of her actions. He smiled at her unusual energy.

"Nya!! Yzak is kind!!"

The people around them especially their bandmates sweatdropped. 'What exactly is happening between the two??'

They started their practice. Shuu stood up. Tezuka took her hand and plastered a questioning look on his face.

"I'm going to the comfort room." Shuu answered his unspoken question. He let go of her hand and she went into the comfort room.

"I'll go to the kitchen. I'll help deliver your orders." Taka said as soon as he saw his father in the kitchen motioning for him to come.

The door busted open, revealing the newly arrived person.

"Well, well, well…" Momo stated. His eyes were glinting with malice. "The epitome of a shameless git is here. What are you up to this time flirthead??"

Flay looked at him. She had recovered her energy. She and her friends went inside the restaurant, knowing that Tezuka is there. They chose to seat at the place near the two bands and started to order. Flay looked around, as if searching for someone. She looked at Tezuka with mischief in her eyes. She sat at the chair beside him that is supposed to be Shuu's seat.

"Ne, Kunimitsu…" Flay started. She was posing her sexy pose revealing her legs and her cleavage for Tezuka to see. "Can you be my date to the upcoming prom?"

"Hahaha…look!!" Momo taunted. "Flirthead is flirting with buchou. Buchou seems unfazed…hahaha…" He stood up and stood behind Tezuka and looked at Flay from head to toe… "Ne, I wonder why she's showing her body. Her breasts were not even symmetrical and I suppose that they are just silicons."

A vein popped from Flay's head as both bands laughed out loud. Tezuka laughed a little. "Be careful with your words, twerp." Flay looked at Yzak who was also looking at her. "Ne, Joule-sempai, why are you looking at me?? Am I really that astonishing??"

"Nope flirthead."Yzak answered. He looked at Erin who was looking at Flay with anger. "I'm looking at your clothes. They are so cheap and familiar to me. It think they were the clothes that I saw at the department store bargains section.'

"No it's not!!..."

"Excuse me but you are seating on my seat." Shuu said. She was standing behind Flay.

"And who told you that this belongs to you?" Flay answered back. "Does this chair have your name in it??"

"No, but I was seating on it earlier."

"Then go and find another seat." Flay snapped. Shuu opened her eyes and was about to answer back when someone hold her hand. It was Tezuka. Tezuka pulled her gently towards him and seated her on his lap. Shuu smiled at him and said, "Thank you, my husband."

"Hnn.."

"Hey! Don't seat on his lap!" Flay shouted as she pull Shuu off Tezuka's lap but it was no use. Tezuka embraced his arms on Shuu's waist and held her tight towards him. Shuu was encircling her arms around Tezuka's neck.

Flay was about to pull her hair but she experienced a sharp stabbing pain on her leg. Cerberus had bitten her.

"Waaaaahhhhh!! Get that thing off me!!" Flay wailed. Her friends were about to help her but Cerberus gave them a deadly gaze, with the unsaid words 'Help her and you'll be next' in his head.

"Stop it Cerberus." Shuu told him. In an instant, Cerberus stopped glaring at them and sat on the floor. "Nice dog…"

Flay's leg had punctured from Cerberus' fangs. She quickly put an elastic bandage to stop it from bleeding and went on to her business.

"Ne, Mitsu…Would you be my partner to the prom?"

"No, he wouldn't." Shuu answered.

"And who said that?"

"Me, of course."

"And who do you think you are to decide for Kunimitsu??"

"I'm his wife…and I have every right to decide for him…"

"You are not yet married!!"

"Are you sure??"

"Yes, I am sure!! So quit deciding for him"

"Yadda…I'm his wife so I can decide for him."

"Then, decide this!!"

_SLAP!!_

Flay slapped Shuu on her cheek. The others gasped and Tezuka was enraged. Shuu glared at her with open eyes and slap her twice. 'You looser! Even my aniki wouldn't dare to lay his hands on me. I'll make you pay… I swear.'

Erin looked at Ryoma who was also looking at her. She motioned to Erin to go with her unnoticed. She followed. They went at the kitchen and asked Taka "Taka-senpai, where are the sushi and drinks that Flay and her friends ordered?"

"Ano…their orders are there at the table beside the door." Taka replied. Seconds later, Taka's father came busting at the door, muttering curses. He saw the two girls.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?? And why is it that Erin's face has a plaster??" Taka's father asked.

"We're going to take revenge on Flay. That woman over there slap Shuu hard and throwed her racquet on Erin," Ryom said boldly.

Taka's father looked at her. "Do what you want…but don't include my restaurant in case your tricks were spotted by the reporters." He went away.

They went at the table and Ryoma took two bottles inside her pocket.

"Nya, what are those??"

"Inui's juices…" Ryoma replied bluntly as she pours the whole contents of the two bottles in the drinks and in the sushi itself.

They went out as if nothing will happen.

…………….

Flay's cheeks were red. She could still feel the stinging sensation after Shuu slapped her. She was about to slap her thrice when someone stopped her.

Tezuka stood up and grabbed Flay's hand and threw it away. He glared at Flay who was looking at him. "DON'T. HURT. HER." It was not a plea but rather an order that came out from his mouth. His voice filled with fury and void of warmth. "You know my answer and it's NO."

"But-"

"Don't you still get it?? I have a girlfriend and she's my date at the prom and even if I don't have one, I won't go out with a looser like you."

"No Kunimitsu, you don't mean it!!"

"I'm sorry Allster but I do mean it." Tezuka said. "And you can't change my mind."

Flay glared at Shuu for the last time before she went back to her friends.

Tezuka sat down. All looked at him. It was the first time they saw him really mad. (Of course, who would not get mad if your girlfriend was slapped in front of you??) he composed himself. Shuu looked at him with open but sincere eyes. She sat on his lap and encircled her arms on his neck. She leaned and whispered, "Thank you, Love, for protecting me." She kissed his cheek, not minding the fact that people are staring at them especially Flay and Oishi.

"Hnn…"

………………

Ryoma and Erin emerged from the kitchen, grinning. They sat at their respective seats. Momo looked at his girlfriend. Ryoma smirked at him. Momo understood and smirked in return. A confused Yzak asked, "Erin, what's going on?? You guys are up to something…"

"You'll see…"

Moments later, the waiters went out of the kitychen and carried trays of ordered sushi. Erin, Ryoma, Momo and even Cerberus looked at the food that was laid on Flay's table.

"Observe thoroughly." Ryoma instructed. They did as what they are told. They saw Flay took a bite of sushi.

"What kind of sushi is this?!" Flay shouted. "It tastes awful!!"

Flay and her friends spit the sushi and drank the beverage that they ordered. Seconds later, shock and stupor was evident in their faces and they collapsed on the ground.

All the people were shocked at the scene. Ryoma stood up and addressed the crowd, "Minna, gomen… It was my fault that they fainted and the restaurant holds no responsibilities and the incident. I sneaked into the kitchen and put something in their food and drnks. Gomen.." She bowed her head in apology.

"Mou… Ryoma-chan, what did you put in their drinks?" Shuu was still at Tezuka's lap; both were showing no signs of letting the other go.

Ryoma pulled the two empty bottles from her pocket and raised them up for the others to see.

Kaido grasped, Shuu smiled, Momo, Erin and even Cerberus grinned. The others were confused until they saw Inui glinted his glasses.

"INUI'S JUICE!!"

"No wonder they fainted." Dearka muttered. 'I feel sorry for them.'

Ryoma looked at Shuu and said, "I hope you don't mind if I used all of it. Those were the ones you asked from Inui-sempai."

"Saa… I don't mind at all. I'm going to use them on her anyway. But not in this place." Shuu looked at the crowd who were still watching them and listening to their conversation. "Minna, sorry for the awful view. I hope it didn't make you loss your appetite. Gomen… and please don't tell what happened to anyone especially the press."

"Nah, don't worry Fuji-chan," a student wearing a Seishun University elementary uniform said. "We saw what she did to you earlier. That served her right! We were your fans after all."

"Yeah, that's right," her friend added. "And besides we don't like her flirting with Tezuka-san. We like your tandem so much."

"Arigatou gozaimasu.." Shuu bowed.

"Nya! But how about the press??"

"Don't worry, we'll cover for you." A high schooler said. He and his friends were sitting at the corner. "We saw what she did to Erin-chan earlier and we did not like it."

The people muttered to their seatmates upon hearing the gut. "What did she do to Erin-chan??" "I saw Ryuzaki-sensie and the Oishi siblings carrying her unconscious to the clinic earlier." "Maybe she caused that wound to Erin-chan…"(pointing her hands on Erin's cheek)

"Yeah, she's the one that caused the wound on Erin's cheek." Another guy said out loud, confirming the speculations. "She threw the racquet at Erin-chan's face because she laughed out loud at that girl's silliness." He pointed a finger at Flay's unconscious body.

"So that's why…" the people muttered.

"And since we're all your fans," the guy that confirmed the speculation added. "We will help you by not telling anything that happened inside this walls. That way, the press wouldn't know. And besides, it's wrong to intrude to other people's personal lives… even if they are stars."

"Right," the others seconded the notion. "We won't tell anyone."

The members of the two bands stood up (including Tezuka) and bowed at them. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Nya!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you soooo much!!" Erin run towards the people and hugged them one by one.

They continued in choosing their songs and handed the ones ones that they are going to sing to Erin. It was 6:00 pm when they started packing their things and went home.

"Erin, I'll wait for you at the car." Oishi said.

"Sorry Oishi but I'll go with Yzak…" Erin answered, putting the l;yrics in her bag.

"Ok..." Oishi left.

'So, he didn't care if I don't ride with him, huh.' Erin thought.

"Saa… Mitsu and I will have to go too…" Shuu told them.

"Hnnn…"

"Sayonara…. See you tomorrow.." the rest said.

"Sayonara too… see yah.."

"Hnnn…"

"Fssshhhuuuu….what about them??" Kaido pointed a finger towards Flay's group who were still unconscious.

Inui's glasses glinted. "Leave them to me…"

……………..

Momo and Ryoma were the last one to leave the place.

"Now, where do you want to go??" Momo asked as he embraced her.

"Your expenses??" She asked.

"Hai…"

"Hmmmm… I want to eat burgers."

"Let's go…"

Momo was about to open the car for Ryoma when…

"Chibisuke, I'm baaaaacccccccccckkkkkkkkkk!!"

Ryoma and Momo looked at where the voice came from. They saw Ryoga running towards them with a very fast speed.

The moment he reached them, he pushed Momo away and hugged his little babay sister. "I miss you Chibisuke…"

"Baka aniki…you're too noisy."

"Ne, is that the way to greet your older brother??" Ryoga pouted, looking at her with those sad puupy dog eyes.

"That won't work, Baka."

"Oh yeah…" Ryoga smirked. 'I really miss this stuff.' "Let's go Chibisuke, Oyaji is waiting for us."

He pulled Ryoma along with him. Ryoma looked around and saw Momo who's been out of place, looking dejected. "Ne, baka aniki… Takeshi would treat us to burgers first."

"TA-KE-SHI?? Who's that?? Your boyfriend??" Ryoga turned around and closed his fists as soon as he saw Momo who was having a cold sweat. "Takleshi huh?"

Ryoga hardened his gaze at Momo as he approached him. Momo just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Ryoga grabbed the collar of his shirt. Momo looked at him straight in his eyes, showing all the strength he could muster.

"Hmmmm…. Full of courage huh…" Ryoga muttered, tightening his grip.

"Yamero!" Ryoma shouted. Both guys turned to her. She glared a don't-do-anything-stupid-and-cowardly-at-him-baka-aniki look. Ryoga understood and let him go.

Ryoga crossed his arms and glared at his sister. "Hmph! You chose him over me, your own brother?! I can't believe you!!" 'I'm hurt by that, Chibisuke.' He sat on the ground and sulked.

Momo sweatdropped. 'I couldn't believe it! He's so childish…just like Touya.'

Rytoma smirked. She went by his side and hugged him. "Che. Stop sulking, BAKA. You're still my onii-san and nothing can change that… even if I don't have a boyfriend. And I did not choose him over you. Now, why don't you come with us…. Takeshi will treat us to burgers."

"But you choose him over me…"

"No I did not, BAKA!! I neve said that I choose him over you. I want you both by my side. Him as my twerpy boyfriend and you as my retarded Onii-san. Got that??"

"Really??" Ryoga's eyes brightened and then it faltered. "Hey!! I'm not retarded! You are!!"

"Che. Baka aniki."

Ryoga hugged her tight. He pulled her towards the backseat of Momo's car. "Hmmm… you said that your twerpy boyfriend would treat us to burgers, right? Then, what are you waiting for?? Let's go!"

Momo looked at them. This time was intended for him and his Ryoma alone. What the heck! He had no choice but to treat Roma with her brother as their chaperone.

…………………………

At the studio…..

"Here are the lyrics of the songs that you're going to record tonight." Touya handed them the copy of the songs.

"The ones written in Japanese is Erin's composition while the one written in English is a hit song and you're going to make your own version." Yuki added. "The titles are Koko de bokura wa deatteshimatta and I'm Your Angel." Shuu and Tezuka eyed the lyrics. "Saa… the lyrics are not bad…" "Hnn…" They listened to the tune and practiced a little bit. The went inside the recording room and began to sing… _Koko de bokura wa deatteshimatta_

_FUJI:Kimi no koe ga kikoeta sonna ki ga shitaFurikaereba soko ni aoi sora _

She looked at Tezuka straight in the eyes…

_TEZUKA:Yarinokoshita koto ga mada koko ni aru naraKore mo sono hitotsu ka mo shirenai_

Tezuka looked at her

_FUJI:Mada osanasa wo nokoshiteitaAno hi no futari ga ima mo_

Shuu hold his hands

_TEZUKA:Ima kara demo osoku wa nai_

Tezuka interlaced their hands….

_BOTH:Hajimeyou ka_

Shuu smiled at him

_FUJI:Ano hi..._

Tezuka showed his most sincere smile to her

_BOTH:Koko de bokura wa deatte shimatta_

_Soshite bokura wa kizuite shimatta_

_Atarashii sekai no tobira ga hiraita_

_Soshite mata koko de bokura wa deatta_

Both were now lost in their own world…

_FUJI:Kimi no yasashisa ga boku ni nokoshita mono wo_

_Kimi ni wa souzou dekinai darou_

Shuu let her feelings go through together with the song

_TEZUKA:Otagai no kuuhaku wo umeru mono wo tada_

_Otagai no naka ni mo tometeku_

_FUJI:Ima kimi ga nozomu narabaHontou no boku wo miseru yo_

_TEZUKA:Mou nani mo kakusanai sa_

_Tezuka let go of her hand and placed his arms on her waist…_

_BOTH:Saa, ikou ka_

_FUJI:Itsuka koko de nagashita namida no kioku wo_

Shuu leaned on his chest…

_TEZUKA:Koko de kawashita ano hi no kotoba wo_

_BOTH:Dakishimeatta futari no omoi wo_

_FUJI:Tatoe ima ga gen'ei de moAno hi..._

Both closed their eyes as they sang the last line…

_BOTH:Koko de bokura wa deatte shimatta_

_Soshite bokura wa kizuite shimatta_

_Atarashii sekai no tobira ga hiraita_

_Soshite mata koko de bokura wa deatta_

_"I'm Your Angel"__  
_  
_Shuu_  
No mountain's too high for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No river's too wide for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray

_Tezuka_  
And then you will see the morning will come  
And every day will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see

_Both_  
_1_ - I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel

And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

_Tezuka_  
I saw your teardrops and I heard you cry  
All you need is time  
Seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It don't have to be this way  
Let me show you a better day

_Shuu_  
And then you will see the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears just cast them on me  
How can I make you see?

_Repeat 1_

_Tezuka_  
And when it's time to face the storm  
_Shuu_ I'll be right by your side  
_Tezuka_ Grace will keep us safe and warm  
_Shuu_ And I know we will survive  
And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
_Tezuka_ (The end is drawing near)  
_Shuu_  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
_Tezuka_ (Oh no)  
_Shuu_Just put your trust beyond the skies

_Repeat 1 until fade_

They were completely lost in their own world. Their emotions were fully expressed in the songs that they sing. Touya smiled at the couple. He held Yuki closer to him and kissed her but Yuki tiptoed and met his lips with hers. Touya smiled. He whispered the words… "Later.." on her ear. Yuki giggled.

After the recording, the perfect pair went home. They were outside the Fuji mansion…

"Do you want to come in, Mitsu?"

"No, thanks. You and your brother might quarrel if he saw me inside…"

"Saa…" Shuu pouted. "Then how about giving me a goodnight kiss??"

Tezuka pulled her closer to him. "It would be my pleasure.." he claimed her lips. Both were enjoying the moment in each other's arms.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: sorry for the late update….my aunt died few weeks ago and I find it hard to think about my story when thoughts of my aunt fills my head…hope you like this chapter…

Hmmm…I was thinking… what if the Fuji siblings would fight…who would win? Is it Youichi or Shuu??...saa, maybe I would let them argue in my next chapter…that would be fun…

Flay Allster fans, please don't kill me….

Oh…and I need a beta reader badly…would anyone like to volunteer??

devi no kaze: don't worry, Oishi won't be a real threat to them….promise! as a matter of fact, he would be my bridge so that Tezuka would do something unexpected…

FallenAngel Sayu: thanks to your comment, I now have a vague idea for my chapter 5 and it includes Ryoga… Ryoga should appear at the later chapter but I made him comeback earlier because he's important in the next chapter….

Up next…Chapter 5 "My Overprotective Brother"

Ja!!


	5. my overprotective brother part 1

DISCLAIMER: I am Glyzher Dawn Mijares, not Takeshi know what it means…

Warning: Youichi's unexpected temper…. .

CHAPTER 5: MY OVERPROTECTIVE BROTHER part 1: Youichi and Shuu's tale

Tezuka pulled her closer to him. "It would be my pleasure..." he claimed her lips. Both were enjoying the moment in each other's arms…

"Ya-ha!! Time to give those brats their signal." Youichi busted the main door open and fired a missile in the sky. The missile exploded causing the dark sky to sparkle with red which formed a face of a chibi bat flapping its wings and Youichi's line which is "Ya-ha!" and gold, blue, silver and purple lights were its background colors.

Shuu and Tezuka stopped. They looked at each other for a moment then at Youichi with confused faces.

Youichi noticed them. He saw Tezuka's hands were on his sister's waist and her hands were on his neck.

"Squirt, get inside…"

"Mou…" Shuu pouted. "We're not done with our goodni—"

"I said GET INSIDE!" Youichi raised his gun on Tezuka's chest. "Or do you want me to blow your precious stony boyfriend into smithereens??"

"YOU WON'T DARE" Shuu answered back. Her cerulean orbs were now wide open, glaring daggers at her aniki who seemed to be rather unfazed by her silent threat.

"I would if you won't go in…"

"Fine!" Shuu gave Tezuka a peck in his lips before she went inside. She stomped her feet while walking inside their mansion. She went straight to her room and locked herself in.

Youichi looked at Tezuka. "I don't want you to loiter 10 feet near our mansion. Understand??"

"Hnnn…"

"And one more thing, GET LOST!!!"

Youichi went inside and banged the door close.

Tezuka went home and made some overseas calls.

Youichi went towards his sister's room.

_Knock…knock…_

-no answer-

_Knock…knock…_

"Squirt, let me in."

"No…"

"Let me in or I'll blow your room. You know I never kid, squirt."

"Blow my room. I don't care…"

Youichi was irritated by his sister's behavior.

It's true that he could blow up her room anytime he wants to but he won't risk the safety of his only sister.

"Don't try my patience, squirt. Open the door now! If you won't… I'll hunt your precious boyfriend and have him salvaged."

Seconds later, the door clicked open revealing an obviously upset Shuu.

"What do you want??"

"To talk to you."

Shuu went inside her room and sat on her bed. Youichi followed her. He sat beside her, eyeing her expressions. He knows that she really wants to know why he's giving the couple a hard time.

-silence-

"Is there any-"

"Why?? Why is it that you're hard on us especially on Mitsu??"

"And why wouldn't I??"

"Mitsu has done nothing wrong to you…"

"He did nothing wrong to me…but he will do something wrong to you. He'll just hurt you…" 'Sorry squirt, I wanted to know how far he will go for you. I'm just giving him some tests. I want to know if he deserves you…I only want the best for you.'

"No!! He won't do anything that would hurt me. He loves me!" she's now in the verge of crying.

"How sure you??"

"I'm 100 percent sure of it!!"

"I don't trust your words. Quit protecting your pervert—"

"Mitsu is not a pervert!"

"He is…when it comes to you."

"Don't forget that he's my boyfriend. He can do any—"

"And you would consent him with everything he wants to do with you? Even when he asks for your virginity?"

"Yes! I'll only give it to him."

"See! Your brain has been inflicted by his virus! You're not thinking of rational things!"

"No, that's not true! It's just that you don't understand what I feel! You never did! You have never ever fallen in love before that's why you never understand me. You would never know what I feel, what Mitsu feels!" tears were now flowing freely on her face. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Youichi looked at his crying sister. He wouldn't admit but he's definitely hurt by what his sister said. 'So, she hates me huh!' Youichi stood up and left without uttering a single word.

Shuu saw him leave. 'I know I said enough earlier. I can tell by the looks on his face.' She knew how her brother feels eventhough he won't admit it to her. 'Saa…this is the first time I talked back to aniki. Maybe I should talk to him.'

Shuu stepped out of her room and went towards his room. She grasped the doorknob. 'It was open.' "Saa…aniki, can I come in?"

-no response-

"I'll go inside…" She went in. 'He's not here…' She looked for him all over their mansion and found him at the dining table eating his dinner.

"Uhm…aniki, I'm sorry that I talked back to you earlier."

Youichi did not look up. He continued on eating. He was pretending to be oblivious of her presence.

"Saa…aniki, quit pretending. I know that you hear me."

-no response-

"Aniki…I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I don't hate you…I never did."

Youichi looked at her. "Che. You're overreacting, squirt. Now, stop wussing out. You're very ugly when you wuss."

Shuu ignored his teasing. "You have forgiven me? Are we okay now?"

Youichi stood up and grabbed some guns and bullets in the armory. Shuu followed him. He went towards the main door. "What do you think?"

Shuu smiled at him. She went towards him.

"Don't come near me…" Shuu shot him a confused look. "You are contaminated by a very virulent virus and I don't want to be infected…"

"Aniki!!!"

"And remember…" he added. "That walking statue slash stone-like freak virus that you call as your boyfriend is not allowed 10 feet near the mansion."

"Saa…then he can come inside. You said 10 feet near the mansion, not inside the mansion."

"Duh! How can he get inside without crossing my allotted boundaries? You really need a large dose of antibiotics… you're severely infected."

Shuu frowned at him.

"By the way, I won't sleep here tonight. We have practice. Don't do anything stupid while I'm not here."

"Hai…" Youichi left. "I won't do anything stupid here, Aniki… I will do it right there…" she pointed at the mansion right besides their own, grinning.

……………………………………………………………………………………………… .............................................

It was already 9:00pm. Tezuka had just finished reading in their library. He's walking towards his room.

-door opened-

"Love, what are you doing here?" Tezuka asked, surprise was evident in his tone. "Why are you here? If your brother would find out that you sneaked again—"

"Saa…relax Mitsu." Shuu told him. She was lying in his bed in a supine position with her at the back of her head and her legs were flexed with one crossed over the other. She was wearing a black night dress, showing her curves and cleavage to him. (Let's just say that Shuu's vital stat is 36-24-36.) "Aniki left earlier. And I'm here to finish our unfinished business."

She went towards him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and purposely swaying her hips. Tezuka tried to get his eyes off her but to no avail. He stared at the seductive figure approaching him. 'Oh my, Kami-Sama, please help me. Don't let my id overpower me. Kunimitsu, don't let your guard down.'

Shuu pulled him towards the bed and pushed him. She lay on top of him and kissed his neck, jaw and ear. Tezuka was surprised at her sudden aggressiveness. Shuu saw it and chuckled. Tezuka's eyes narrowed. 'So, this is how you play, huh?' He rolled over so Shuu would be at the bottom. He gave her a French kiss that they did not know how long it went. He trailed hot kisses on her neck, then on her chest, then on her…

"Mitsu…stop it…" Shuu said, pushing her bf gently.

"Hnn…I'm just starting to heat up…" he answered back, leaning forward to continue what he started.

"Mitsu!..."

"Ok, ok…" Tezuka smirked (huh? Tezuka, you smirked?). "I'm just playing your game. You're the one who started this, remember?"

"But I'm just playing around… You're doing it seriously…"

"Fine…but don't do it again, ok? I might be tempted to go further…"

"Hai…" Shuu gave him a peck on his lips but he deepened it.

Tezuka pulled himself out of her and sat. He helped her sat on the bed. "Have you finished your assignments? Studied your lessons? Practice your pieces?"

"Hai… Finished them all." Shuu smiled at him.

"Then…what do you want to do?"

"Spend our time together…"

"Hnn…do you want to watch a movie with me?" Shuu nodded.

Tezuka went towards the TV rack which was placed in front of his bed. He took a blue box tied with blue and white ribbons. "Since there's no Feb. 29 this year…I'll give you your birthday present tonight. Happy birthday, my wife." Tezuka handed her the blue box and gave her a peck in the lips. "Thanks, my husband."

Shuu untied the ribbon and lift the cover. Shuu was amazed. "T-This are all my favorite movies!" Shuu scanned the cd's and read its title one by one.

"Hnn..." Tezuka knew that she likes romantic films and a little bit of science fiction. "Did you like your early present?"

"Yes…" She smiled at him. "Arigatou, Mitsu." Tezuka smiled.

"So, what do you want to watch?"

"This…" She took the cd and gave it to him. Tezuka take hold of the cd and read its title, "50 First Dates."

"Hai…" Tezuka turned the TV on and inserted the disc inside the player. Shuu placed the cd's inside the box and put it aside. Tezuka turned the lights off and sat on his bed. Shuu leaned on his chest while Tezuka embraced her.

"Mitsu, this ambience…is this also a part of your present?"

"Hnn…"

-after the movie-

"That was a wonderful movie. I really like those scenes where the guy did everything just to have the girl." Shuu commented. She took a glance at Tezuka and asked. "Did you like the movie?"

"Hnn…"

"Ne, Mitsu if I was engaged in an accident and I loose all my memories, what would you do?"

"Hnnn…I'll do my best for you to remember me, even it will cost me everything I had. But that would never happen coz I won't let anything bad occur to you."

"Oh, really??"

"Hnnn…" Shuu flashed her a loving smile. "Ne, Mitsu, can we watch another one??"

"But Love, it's already 11:30 in the evening." Tezuka answered. "We still have a class tomorrow."

"Then, can we stay like this until I fell asleep?"

"Love, your mansion is just a fence away from ours. And your room is over there…" Tezuka pointed at the terrace that is adjacent to his terrace.

"But I'm alone there…" Shuu pointed out. "I have no one to accompany me there."

"But…"

"Pleeeaaassseee…" Shuu looked at him with a poor puppy dog eyes. Tezuka sighed then finally nodded.

"Goodnight Mitsu…" She whispered.

"Goodnight, Love." Tezuka gave her a goodnight French kiss.

They stayed that way. Shuu leaning on him and he embraced her until she fell asleep. He laid her gently on his bed. He was about to lie beside her when someone knocked in the glass door of his terrace.

He looked at the terrace and saw Cerberus outside with a note slipped in his neck. Tezuka opened the glass door and took the note. Cerberus went inside the room. Tezuka read the note.

It says… _Stony freak virus-in-law,_ _Ya-ha! I will allow that squirt to sleep in your mansion tonight. Don't do anything stupid to her or Cerberus would tear you into pieces._

Tezuka let his gaze search for Cerberus. He found him snoring beside Shuu, with a bubble-like substance (probably saliva) inflating and deflating in his face every time he snores. Tezuka closed the door and went to his bed. He saw that Cerberus occupied almost half of the bed, leaving him no space to sleep. He took a pillow from his bed and lay on his couch at the left side of his bed. He can't sleep with all the snoring that Cerberus made. Tezuka will surely have a long night to go. (Mada Mada Dane Tezuka)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shuu felt a hand caressing her face. She felt something touch her lips. She stirred and fluttered her eyes open.

"Good morning love." Tezuka voiced, a smile was plastered in his lips.

Shuu greeted him with a smile.. Tezuka helped her sat on the bed. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, how about you??"

"Hnnn…" Shuu looked at him. She noticed that his eyes were tired and slightly red. "I'm sorry Mitsu. I know you didn't get a good sleep last night. I'm terrib-"

"Ssshhh…it's not your fault love." Tezuka assured her. "It's someone else's.."

"Someone else?" Tezuka nodded. Shuu gave him a confused look.

She scanned the surroundings, looking for something peculiar. Her gaze landed on the bed. She saw several brown furs scattered on the bed, just beside her.

"Cerberus??" Tezuka nodded.

"Hmmm…so Aniki knew all along that I'm here the whole night."

"Hnnn…"

"So where's Cerberus?"

"He's with Erin. I told him Erin prepared some ground pork and beef steak for him."

"Good. I don't want any distractions when you'll give me my morning kiss."

"Love, I already gave it to you."

"That peck in the lips?? How cheap…" Shuu teased. "Maybe I should let Cerberus kiss me instead of you."

Tezuka pulled her closer to him and seated her in his lap. "That may be my morning kiss. The next one I'll give you is my I love you kiss." He gently placed his lips into hers. The gentle kiss deepened, she gave him entrance and sooner, he was exploring her oral cavity.

"Mmmm… I prefer your I love you kiss than your morning kiss."

"I can give you more next time, but for now…" Tezuka carried her bridal style towards the bathroom. "You have to take a bath. We have classes today and I don't want you to be late."

"But I did not bring any clothes…"

"Mother took your uniform and your school things from your mansion earlier…I could not do it myself since I am not allowed even 10 feet near your mansion."

"You can't, for now…" Shuu answered. "I'm going to find a way to make Aniki change his mind."

"Don't worry…sooner or later he would accept me." Tezuka answered. He opened the door. Shuu smelled the sweet and aromatic smell of flowers. She looked at the bathtub. It was filled with water, scented oil and different kinds of scented flowers such as rose petals and chamomile.

"Aromatic bath?" Shuu asked. Tezuka nodded.

He put her gently inside the bathtub. "Your clothes are in that corner (He pointed at the dresser opposite the tub). The towel's beside the tub. If you need anything, just call me, I'll be at my room, fixing my school things."

"Hai…Arigatou, Mitsu." Shuu gave him a cheeky smile. He smiled in return and kissed her cheek.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tezuka walked her to her classroom and left.

"Ohayo Fujiko!"

"Ohayo Erin." Shuu greeted. She sat at her chair beside the window. She scanned the room, they were the only students. "Nya! You're early today. You did not sleep late?"

"I did. Mitsu woke me early."

"Oh, I forgot. You slept in his room last night." Erin gave her a cheeky smile. "So tell me, did something happen?"

"No Erin."

Erin frowned. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not."

"By the way, I had news for you."

"About what?" "I'll say it at recess…" Erin grinned. The students arrived one by one.

-At 7:00 am-

"Ohayo Fai-sensei." The students greeted as soon as their adviser as well as their homeroom teacher entered the room.

"Ohayo, minna…" Fai greeted.

"Fai-sensei, I thought you took a maternal leave."One of the students said.

"Nya! I also thought the same. You're belly is very huge sensei!" Erin seconded the notion.

Fai smiled at her students. "I'll take my leave after the prom, I'm due at the end of the month. We have many things to prepare for the upcoming Valentines. But for now, I'll have to check your attendance." "Allster."

-no response

"Allster." Fai looked at Flay's chair. It was empty. The chairs that her friends were supposed to be sitting were also empty. "What happened to Allster and her friends?" Fai asked. Ryoma, Erin and Shuu looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, never mind. Let's continue the roll call." Fai voiced.

-after the attendance has been checked-

"This Valentines, the student council decided that we will have a booth contest. Each class will built a booth outside the school buildings and sell foods or any stuff. Whoever will have the highest earner will receive price money, at the evening, our prom will start at 6:00 pm. The program includes giving of gifts/tokens to your partner, dinner and the Mr. and Ms. Popular contest. Each year level is entitled to have at least one male and female participant. After the program, we will have a little fireworks display courtesy of Hiruma-kun. After that, there would be an after party wherein we invited bands to perform."

"Nya! Sounds fun! I can't wait!" Erin glomped at Ryoma who was sitting beside her. "Nya! Ochibi, I feel excited."

Ryoma turned blue as Erin tightened her grip. "I-I-I ca…can't b-b-bre..ath…s-s-stop…it."

"I know you're excited Kikumaru-chan but please….loosen your grip on Echizen-chan…you might accidentally kill her."Fai told her, chuckling. 'You did not fail to amuse me with your energy, Kikumaru-chan..'

"Oh! Gomen Ochibi…gomen…" Erin pulled her hands off Ryoma.

Ryoma put her hands on the desk and laid her head on her hands. She was heavily panting. Her face was cyanotic. "You are one hell of a monster, Erin-chan…" Shuu chuckled at their little scene.

"Can we go back to our topic now?" Fai asked. After seeing that she have all her student's attention, she continued.  
"Today we will use our time in planning for the upcoming activities. Sakura-chan, (their class secretary) please jot down the notes. First, we need to plan what things will we sell on our booth. Do you have any ideas?"

-meeting continues-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

At recess…. "Saa, I wonder what happened to Allster and her group." Shuu wondered out loud. The trio were having their snacks under the shade of the tree near the tennis courts.

"Hmmm…let me see…" Erin put her thumb in her chin, with a sly expression in her face. "Maybe they were still inside Inui-sempai's laboratory and he will keep them there until he's through using them as guinea pigs or maybe…the Inui's juice that we gave them has a very strong effect that it knocked them down until now." She took out her croissant from her bag and began to eat.

"Wherever they are or whatever happened to them, I don't care. It's all Allster's fault in the first place. They're still mada mada dane." Ryoma added. She was sipping her Ponta.

"Saa…don't you feel guilty for what happened to them?"

"NO." Ryoma and Erin chorused without hesitation in their voice.

"Oh! By the way, I have good news for you. Nya!!! It's a good one!!" Erin exclaimed.

"About what??" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"Principal Atobe and Ji-chan are getting married!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?! They're getting MARRIED?!?!?!" Ryoma splattered her Ponta accidentally while Shuu's eyes opened, curiosity and shock were evident in her orbs.

"Yup!!!"

"B-but h..how? Wh…when??." Shuu spluttered. "I could not believe it!!"

"Heh heh… Tezuka called me earlier. The principal called him 4 in the morning to ask him if he could be the best man. Tezuka agreed. He also said that….oh!" Erin covered her mouth with her palms, her eyes were dilated.

"What?!?!" Ryoma asked impatiently. Erin shook her head. Her palms were still in her mouth.

"Come on Erin. Don't spoil the fun. Spill it out already." Shuu said.

Erin just shook her head.

"You would tell us, Erin. Won't you?" Shuu opened her eyes, showing the icy blue stares that could freeze the whole campus. Erin uncovered her mouth and gulped. She knew that this was coming.

"Ha…ha…hai…"

"Good." Shuu closed her eyes

"Tezuka said that I would not tell you because Ji-chan would be the one to tell you personally. And she would ask you to be her maid of honor. Shuu, please don't tell them that I told you. Please! Ji-chan would be sad. Oh, I'm sorry Ji-chan."

"It's all right Erin. I won't tell her that you already told me." Shuu assured her.

"I bet that the reason that Tezuka told you this because he knew that you would spread the news quicker than any of those lousy reporters. Am I right?" Ryoma muttered.

"Nya! Ochibi…you're so mean! That's not the reason why Tezuka told me!!" Erin's face were red as her hair. She knew it herself that it could be the only possible reason.

"Then what could be the reason?" Ryoma taunted.

"Hmmm…" Erin thought for a while. "Hmmm… I…I don't know!"

"See what I mean? That could be the only reason."

"Hoi hoi ochibi!! You're mean today." Erin glomped at her bandmate.

"Che. Mada mada dane Erin-_chan…_"

"Nya! Meanie ochibi!!"

"Saa… stop it you two."

"Hmph!" both crossed their hands on their chest and turned their heads away from each other.

"I… I also have something to tell you…" Shuu told them. Both girls turned their head towards her and gave a questioning look. "Oishi-sempai confessed his love for me." Shuu answered their unasked question. Ryoma raised her brow. Erin's face saddened. "He told me yesterday that he loves me. He wants to court me and he asks for a chance."

"What did you tell him?" Ryoma asked.

"I told him that I won't love him back… that I love Mitsu so much and I don't want to loose him."

"Have you ever said anything to Tezuka about this?" was Ryoma's follow-up question.

"No." "Do you have any plans about this stuff?" "No…I don't have." Shuu glanced around and spotted Erin's unusually quiet and sad behavior. Then a lightbulb flickered in her mind.

"I know!!!" Shuu snapped.

"Uh-oh… here we go again." Ryoma chanted, sensing something nasty and er…stupid doubled with hilarious traps?

"There's no prank involve this time, I think." Shuu told her. "All we need to do is to make him fall in love with someone else…"

"…and that someone else is…" Ryoma and Shuu looked at each other. Both orbs were gleaming with malice as they were planning on how to accomplish their goal with their own nasty and exaggerated plans. They looked at Erin who seems to be lost in her own thoughts.

Erin noticed that golden and cerulean orbs were staring at her. She looked at the two and saw them grinning. "Nya?"

"You" Ryoma and Shuu said.

"M-me?.. Nya?"

"Yes, you…"

"Nya! What is it this time?"

"We were thinking…" Ryoma started. "That you could help Shuu-chan with her problem."

"Whatever is it, I don't like the sound of it."

"Oh, come on Erin. You're the only one who's fit for the job." Ryoma told her.

"You don't want to help me, Erin? of all the people, why couldn't you help me, your best friend." Shuu stared at her with a hurt puppy dog eyes.

Erin's eyes gazed at her friend. She knew that Shuu wouldn't want to loose Tezuka and she loves him so much. She also knew the fact that her bestfriend needs her help but she doesn't know what Shuu's up to. She wanted to help her but it gives her the creeps every time Shuu would ask her help without telling her what she needs to do.

She glanced at her bestfriend for the last time. Erin gulped for the second time in the morning.

"O…okay. I'll help. Wh-wh-what do I need to do?"

"Yosh!" Ryoma and Shuu cheered and then chorused,"Make him fall for you."

"O..oka-… WHAT?!?!?!" Erin shrieked.

"Make Oishi-sempai fall for you." They repeated.

"B-b-but why me?" Erin stuttered. "There are lots of girls here. Why me?"

"It's because YOU LOVE HIM" Ryoma answered.

"And HE FEELS THE SAME FOR YOU. He's just too dense to notice it." Shuu added.

"No! I don't love him. Nya! I swear! And he doesn't love me too."

"And how come you two almost kiss yesterday huh, Erin??" Shuu taunted.

"Yeah, if Touya-kun and Sakura-chan did not enter the scene, you two could have kissed." Ryoma added, her eyes were glinting with malice.

Erin's face reddened like ripe tomatoes. 'Who told them??' Erin's eyes widened 'aniki!!!! Why you idiot!!'

"Nya! It was just an accident!"

"Nah, come on Erin. Spill it already. We do know that you're extremely bad at lying. Come on, tell us already." Ryoma insisted.

"No! I won't tell anything! Not a single word!"

"Not a single word to tell but there are thousands of phrases to say, ne Erin-chan?" Shuu teased.

"Nya! That's not true!" Erin's face were redder than before.

"Well then, if what you said is true…" Shuu paused and took a flask in her bag. "Drink this."

"Wh-wh-what's that?" She dreadened the answer that she already knew but what the heck! She wants to confirm it.

"Inui-sempai's special golden power remix added with aozu." Ryoma and Shuu chorused. "Come on Erin-chan, we dare you."

Erin looked at the flask. Her face paled rapidly. Her body were having tremors and goosebumps were present in her skin. "I WON'T DRINK THAT HORRID JUICE!!!!!"

"Come on Erin, we're waiting…" Ryoma sneered.

Erin thought for a moment. 'I guess I have to tell them the truth. Anyway, they'll find it out sooner. And…I DON'T WANT TO DRINK THAT JUICE!! IT WILL KILL ME IN JUST A FEW MINUTES!!!'

"Fine." Erin muttered. "So what if I like him. That wouldn't change anything. Soon, he's going to be my legal brother and… all I have to do is to forget him."

"Stop being sentimental, loudmouthed cat."

The trio looked at where the voice came from and saw a grinning Touya and a smiling Yuki coming towards them.

"A-a-aniki?? Yuki-chan?? Y..y..you he..(gulp)…heard??"

"Hai…gomen Erin-chan." Yuki replied. "But we did not mean to eavesdrop. We were just looking for you. We saw you here and went. We did not know you are having a girl talk."

"Maybe you, Yuki-chan but I doubt Touya-nii-san didn't mean to." Erin countered.

"Whatever." Touya rolled his eyes. "But the fact is that you two like…er I mean love each other-"

"He does not love me-"

"Yes he does." Touya retorted.

"Shuu-"

"Is only his crush." Touya finished the sentence for her.

"But…"

"Look loudmouth." Touya sighed. "Syuichiroh doesn't love Shuu-chan. What he feels for her is just fanaticism. It's just a crush. But his feelings for you, dear little sister-in-law, is more than that. I know it the moment you two met. But my dense and naïve brother did not know it himself because it was already set in his mind that Shuu is the one he loves. Did I told you before that he has a crush on Shuu since elementary?"

"No, you didn't." Shuu answered. "But I knew it since he's too obvious."

"So, what will you do? Oishi-senpai is still a Mada Mada Dane."

"Hmmm…about our plan earlier," Yuki put her thumb in her chin. " We should revise it to make Syuichiroh realize his feeling to Erin-chan plan. We would help you, am I right Touya?"

"Whatever you say, Hon."

"Yosh!" Shuu and Ryoma chorused. Erin gulped. 'Kami-sama…please help me.' Shuu chuckled. She noticed Erin's expressions and many times gulping. She was about to comment when she felt her cellphone vibrated. She fished her phone from her pocket. The rest looked at her. She read the message. "It was from Ji-chan. She said she'd meet me at her studio at 5:30pm."

"Souka…" Touya smirked at her. Shuu smiled. "We got to go. We still have our part time job."

"Nya! You to Yuki-chan?"

"Yup." Yuki answered. "A photographer named Aiba Hiroki asked us if we could be his model and we agreed."

"Wow! Awesome!" Erin shouted

"Isn't he famous for revealing the emotions that his models were hiding through his camera?" Shuu asked.

"Yes, he is." Touya said.

"Then better be careful, Nii-san. He might reveal your well hidden extreme lust to Yuki-chan through your pictures." Erin teased.

"Shut up, loudmouth." Touya blushed. Yuki chuckled.

"Well, that could possibly happen, Touya-san." Ryoma added. "All of us do know that you have a Yuki complex. It's a fact that could never be changed."

Touya's face were redder than before. Yuki grinned. She hug him which made Touya flinch. They laughed at Touya's sudden movement.

"Come on, Hon. Pull yourself together." Yuki told her boyfriend. She faced the three and said, "We got to go now. Oh, and before I forgot. Erin you have a music video shoot this afternoon at exactly 5:30. Meet us at the studio."

"Hai Yuki-can!!"

"Don't be late loudmouth."

"Nya! I won't"

"Ja ne!"Yuki bade them goodbye. Her hands on Touya's waist while Touya's arm were on her shoulders.

"Nya…we should be going too. It's almost time for class." They stood up and prepared to leave.

"You go ahead. I'll go and find Aniki. I just want to check if he's fine." Shuu told them.

"Okay. See you in class…" Erin glomped at her.

"Bye-bye…" Shuu went towards the third floor. The corridor was somehow quiet and empty. 'Saa…I guess aniki's here, sleeping. He doesn't want any noises when he's asleep.' Shuu walked her way towards her brother's classroom. She saw that the door was partly open. She took a peek and saw her brother asleep with his hands supporting his nape and his feet were elevated and resting at his desk. Beside him were his guns. She was about to go inside when she saw a girl inside the room walking towards her brother. The girl was holding a sleeping Cerberus and placed the dog beside her brother. She then took off her sweater and placed it on Youichi, serving as a blanket.

The girl was about to leave when she notice that someone was watching her from the door. She looks around and caught a glimpse of a girl with honey-brown hair, peeking at the door. She silently went towards the door to know who her audience is. Shuu knew that the girl saw her. The girl was walking silently towards her to avoid her brother from waking up. The girl went outside and gently closed the door.

"Hi." Shuu greeted her. "Are you his classmate?"

"Well, yes." The girl answered. "I'm your brother's classmate as well as the Devil Bat's manager. I'm Anezaki Mamori. Nice to meet you, Fuji-chan." Mamori extended her hand. Shuu did the same and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Anezaki-chan."

"Mamori-nee-chan would be fine." Mamori told her. "Are you here to check on your brother or on Tezuka-kun?"

"I'm checking on both." Shuu answered.

"Oh, Tezuka-kun is not here. He's busy doing an errand with Principal Atobe. As for your brother, he is currently sleeping. He's very tired after a nightlong practice. We do have a game two days from now against the Scorpions." Mamori informed her.

"Saa…well I guess it can't be helped. Want to go to the ice cream parlor with me Mamori-nee-chan?"

"Eh? You want me to come with you Fuji-chan?" Mamori asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I want you to come with me. And it would be nice if you would call me by my given name." Shuu told her.

"But anytime the bell would ring and the classes will start."

"Nah, I'll just skip the class. I did some advance study on my subjects. And I know that the football club was excused because you'll have a practice match today with the Chameleons."

"But…"

"Nah…come on Mamori-nee-chan. Let's go! I'll make sure that you can be back before the practice match." Shuu tugged Mamori's sleeves and pulled her towards the stairs. Mamori could not do anything but to comply. They went towards the nearest ice cream parlor, ordered an ice cream, sat at the corner and chat.

At the ice cream parlor…

"Mamori-nee-chan, can you please tell me something about Aniki?" Shuu initiated the conversation.

"Hmm?... let's see…" Mamori paused to think. "Youichi-kun is scary for those people who did not know him well. He has an odd way of doing things right. He does help other people but in a sadistic and twisted way. He has a kind heart but he doesn't show it to others. He's a tensai like you but he doesn't use his intelligence on anything rather than American football. He's an overprotective brother and only wants the best for you."

"You know Aniki that much?"

"Uhm, well…yes. I knew him that well. We were team mates and classmates after all."

"How about Kunimitsu? Does Aniki hate him? How does Aniki treat him?"

"Tezuka-kun? Well, many of our classmates thought he hates Tezuka-kun because he's your boyfriend but the truth is that he doesn't. He holds no grudge against Tezuka-kun. I can only think of two reasons why he treats Tezuka-kun roughly."

"What was it, Mamori-nee-chan?"

" The first reason that I can think of is that he's jealous because you spend most of your time with Tezuka-kun rather than your brother. The second one is that he just wants to test Tezuka-kun how far would he go just for you. Youichi-kun only wants the best for you. Well, come to think of it. He always criticizes Tezuka-kun but calls him as his in-law even in front of sensei. Your brother really loves you."

"You're right Mamori-nee-chan." Shuu seconded the notion. "He does tease and criticize Kunimitsu but calls him as his in-law. Maybe he already approved of our relationship and he already accepts Kunimitsu as a part of our family but not totally accepts him. And maybe he was just teasing Kunimitsu so that he could extract any emotions from him."

"Well, his teasing to Tezuka-kun became his most loved hobby…and I think you have a point there. Tezuka-kun never smiles and is stoic all of the time. I guess Youichi-kun wants to know if he's capable of other affect." Mamori embedded.

"Saa…too bad. Aniki would never see any change of expressions from Kunimitsu. His smiles and any other emotions belongs to me and its mine alone to see." Shuu told her. Her eyes were twinkling at the thought of Tezuka smiling at her.

Mamori smiled at the daydreamer in front of her. She knew how much Tezuka and Shuu love each other.

Shuu's thoughts drifted at the girl before her. 'Saa…she knows Aniki too well. From the way she described Aniki earlier, I think she has the potential to be aniki's girlfriend. She's also cute, intelligent, friendly and she's got a strong personality on par with Aniki. Oh well, better try and plan something about aniki's love life or he'll end up being an old bachelor.'

Shuu looked at her watch. "It's already 11:30. I guess we have to go back to the school. I'll help you with the preparations for the practice match."

"That's not necessary Shuu-chan." Mamori intercepted.

"You've got classes and your brother would get mad if you'd skip classes."

"Nah, he won't get mad if I skip classes." Shuu assured her.

"I got this tactics from Aniki himself, so he wouldn't mind. And also, I wanted to make it up to Aniki. We fought last night."

'And also I want to know you more and how you and Aniki treat each other. I really want to know.'

"Are you sure about that?" Mamori asked. Shuu nodded. "Well then, let's go." They went back to the school campus.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

5:30 pm at Ji-chan's studio…

"Hi cuz…"Shuu greeted as she enters Ji-chan's office."How are you?"

"I'm fine Shuu-chan… How's your class?" Ji-chan was sitting at her couch opposite her office table.

"It's ok…" Shuu sat beside her. She noticed many bridal magazines and sketches of wedding gowns at the glass table in front of the couch.

"Why did you ask me to come here in your studio?"

"Uhm…I-It's be-be…cause" Ji-chan stuttered. "Uhm… Keigo proposed to me yesterday and I said yes."

"You're getting married??" Shuu asked, sounding surprise so that her cousin wouldn't notice that she already knew.

"Y-yes…" "When?" "On White Day." Ji-chan answered, blushing.

"Huh? Isn't White Day this coming March? You'll just have more than one month to prepare!"

"Yes. The wedding was Keigo's gift for me on White Day. He said one month is enough to prepare. He also said that all I have to do is to make the gowns for the wedding and attend the wedding seminar and he would take care of the rest."

"But one month is not enough," Shuu protested. "You could not rest properly within that hectic month. What hit him, in order to do this reckless marriage?"

"I don't know myself," Ji-chan admitted.

Shuu sighed. "Is this all that you want to tell me? By the way, come to think of it. Principal has many connections and he can pay people to work for the wedding so the preparation would be a piece of cake for him."

"Uhm, there is another thing why I want you to meet me. Uhm, cuz, can you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Maid of Honor??"

"Yes, only if you want to…"

"Oh, I'd love too cuz."

"So…that means…" Ji-chan flashed her cheeky grin. "You'll help me choose the gowns and go with me to the wedding seminar?..."

"Hmm…so that's the reason why you want me to be your Maid of Honor?"

"Well, not quite. Keigo and I owe you one. You're the one who initiated our love story so…it's quite fair if you will be our Maid of Honor." Ji-chan told her. "This is our way of saying thank you."

Shuu smiled at her cousin. "Saa…I guess it can't be helped. You still need me in your wedding." Shuu scanned the magazines and sketches in the table. "So, what will be your motif?"

"Blue and Silver."

"Saa…I like the combination. Your wedding must be elegant. By the way, where would the wedding took place?"

"At the Seishunville's chapel." Ji-chan answered. "The wedding will be a simple one. Family and friends were the only ones invited. The only media personnel that are invited were Inoue-san and Shiba-san. The reception will took place at the Seishunville's Hall."

"Saa…I thought the wedding would be extravagant, knowing the principal, and would surely want to cover your wedding. You're very famous, you know." Shuu's gaze stopped at a picture of green tube-top gown. Ji-chan sighed.

"Keigo said that but I asked him to give me a simple one." She noticed her cousin's gaze. She looked at the gown. "You like it?"

"Hmm…yeah, I do. This cut can be used for the flower girls." Shuu told her. "Instead of a straight cut, the lower portion should be a balloon style with silk lining. And the color of the dress is baby blue. The flower girls should also wear a small silver crown embedded with white flowers."

"That's nice." Ji-chan commented. "What else could you suggest?"

"I think the flower girls would wear wings of silver and it would be cute if they'd also have wands." Shuu giggled.

"It's a good idea." Ji-chan said. "What about the brides' maids?"

"Hmmm…" Shuu scanned the magazines and the sketches that Ji-chan made. "I think it should be like that of the flower girls with the exception of the balloon style. It could be a flaring straight cut or something."

"That would be fine." Ji-chan told her. "I honestly like your suggestions. What about for your gown?"

Shuu scanned the materials laid in front of her. She immediately caught a glimpse of a French-lace wedding gown with satin lining and was encrusted with crystals.

Ji-chan notice Shuu's reaction towards the gown. She asked, "You like it?"

"Yeah, I like this one. It's not that elegant but it is very outstanding. But I think this is a bridal gown and does not fit for a Maid of Honor."

Ji-chan stared at her for a moment then grinned. "If you really like that gown, then that will be your gown for the wedding."

"But…"

"No buts, sweetie. I'll just make it simple and less eye catching compared to my gown." Shuu agreed.

"How about your gown, cuz?"

Ji-chan smiled at her. "I already have one. I couldn't sleep last night that I already chose my wedding gown. I won't show it to you and it will be a secret."

"Ji-chan, it's unfair!" Shuu pouted. Ji-chan flashed her a sly grin. Shuu was about to give another bout of tantrum when someone enter the room.

"Aniki, what are you doing here?" Shuu asked, a little bit surprised. "I didn't expect you to come here."

"Che, like I care if you expect me or not to come here." Youichi answered. He went towards his sister and his cousin. "I would like to have a word with you, art freak. Squirt, wait for me outside."

"Can't I listen to your conversation?" Shuu asked.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee."

"I said WAIT FOR ME OUTSIDE." Youichi glared at his sister.

"Just follow your Aniki. We do have something to discuss." Ji-chan told her. Shuu pouted but still she went outside and waited for his brother for about 20 minutes.

While waiting for her brother, her cellphone rang. She knew that it was Tezuka whose calling her since she put a different ring tone on his message and calls. She grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello, Mitsu. Where are you right now?"

"_Hello, Love. I'm at the studio right now. Touya-san called me earlier to tell me that I have a recording this afternoon. Where are you right now?"_

"I'm here at Ji-chan's studio. I'm waiting for Aniki right now… they are having their private conversation right now. They don't want me to listen to what they're talking about."

"_Hnn…Souka. Do you want me to pick you up there?"_

"No, I'll just wait for Aniki. He'll go ballistic if he find you here with me."

"_Is that so? I'll just call you later."_

"Bye… I love you Mitsu."

"_Hnn…"_

"Mitsu!!!"

"_Okay, fine… Take care."_

"I hate you!!!" Shuu shouted. She knew that her boyfriend is grinning right now. She knew the fact that he likes to tease her.

"_I love you too."_

"I said I HATE YOU!"

"_And I said I LOVE YOU TOO."_

Shuu grinned. "See you later… After I sneak out of Aniki's clutch. Ja ne."

"_See you later. Ja ne_." Tezuka hung the phone. Shuu saw her brother emerged from Ji-chan's office. He looks rather irritated and sour. Youichi went towards her and told her that they should go now.

Shuu sense that they were not going home. "Aniki, where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

Shuu stopped asking. She knew how stubborn her brother is especially when pissed. They drove towards their rest house. Shuu couldn't understand her brother's behavior. As soon as they stepped inside the house, Youichi walked his way towards his room. She did not know how to deal with her brother's tantrums since it's very, very rare for him to have one.

Shuu walked towards her brother's room.

Knock…knock…

-no response-

Knock…knock…

-still, there's no response-

"Aniki…are you alright?" Shuu asked. She turned the hinge door and found out that the room was not locked. She went inside. She found him at the terrace, staring blankly at the sky above. She went beside him. She hugged him tight.

Youichi sensed someone hugged him. He gazed at the person who hugged him. "Sorry squirt. I'm just much stressed this week."

"I understand. You don't have to apologize." Shuu buried her face at her brother's back. "I'm the one whose suppose to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for adding to your problems."

Youichi raised his brow. 'Does she know what she's talking about?' "What do you mean, squirt?"

"About our fight yesterday. I know you're upset when I said that I hate you."

"Eh? Stop adding things to my sentiments." Youichi snorted. "I'm not upset about it. I know you didn't mean what you said yesterday. Like I told you, I'm just tired. I'm just under the weather these days.."

"Hmmm…are you mad at me? Are you mad because you don't approve of Mitsu as my boyfriend?"

Youichi twitched at the name. Shuu felt it. "How can you say that, squirt?"

"Because you disapprove of our relationship since the beginning."

"Che. It's not what you think, squirt. It's just that I don't approve of you having a relationship with someone. You're too young for that matter. And add the fact that you're my only sister so I think I have to protect you even though I know that your virus of a boyfriend would not hurt you nor let anything happen to you. You understand, squirt?"

"Hai…" Shuu looked at her brother then a thought occurred in her mind.

"Aniki, how do you find Mamori-nee-chan?"

"Eh? That damn manager??" Youichi raised his brow. "Why, what about her?"

"Uhm, nothin'…"

Youichi eyed his sister. "Whatever you're planning, don't you dare do it or you'll be sorry…"

Shuu plastered her innocent expression. "Saa, what do you think I would do?"

"Drop the act squirt. You've been my sister for almost 14 years. You can't fool me."

Shuu shrugged. "Well, I'd better prepare dinner. I'm starving." She left, making her way towards the kitchen to prepare food.



About 3:30 pm on that day at the Echizen mansion…

"Mirmo Depon!" Mirmo shouted after playing his maracas. Bubbles were seen all over Katies room.

"Weee! Mirmo this is fun!" Katie exclaimed as she tries to catch the big bubble that was floating above her.

"You like it, Katie?" Mirmo chuckled. "Yeah, I like it! This is sooooo coooool!"

Knock…knock….

Katie and Mirmo stood frozen for a minute. They looked at the door.

Knock… knock…

"Katie are you there?" Ryoga asked.

Mirmo and Katie gave out a sigh of relief. Mirmo made the bubbles disappear.

"Quick Mirmo, hide!" Ryoga could hear his niece say. He knew it! His niece is hiding something from them.

"Coming uncle Ryoga!!" Katie shouted as she ran towards the door and opened it. "Hi Uncle Ryoga!" Katie jumped towards her uncle and gave her a big fat hug.

"Ellloww Katie!" Ryoga pulled her into a very tight hug. "How's my niece doing?"

"I'm fine." Katie answered. "I've got a great time hiding oyaji's magazines."

"That's great! So, what will you do with those?"

"I had them mailed to Rinko- 'kaasan in the States!"

Ryoga's eyes widened. 'How did she do that?' "How did you mail them?"

"I had them mailed through Mirmo!" Katie exclaimed. "You did see oyaji's face when 'kaasan called unexpectedly and yelled at him."

"Oh I see." Ryoga smirked. "Now I know you're telling the truth."

Katie's expression faltered. 'Uh-oh… I forgot that Uncle Ryoga had a feeling that I'm hiding Mirmo and he's just waiting for me to confirm it.'

"I know that you're hiding something from us, Katie." Ryoga told her. "Or maybe…we're just too realistic to notice that something magical does exist. Well, except for Natsume of course."

Katie blinked. She knew very well where does this conversation would lead to. Even though she's just a 5 year old, she knew what her uncle means…and that means business… monkey business that is.

"What do you want, Uncle Ryoga?" Katie asked.

"Well…" Ryoga leaned forward and whispered something to her. Katie gasped.

"Uncle Ryoga, that's mean!!"

"I know that it sound mean but pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaassssseeee…..! i really need that one. I promise, I won't tell oyaji that you're the one that mailed 'kaasan his perverted magazines. Please…"

Katie thought for a moment. She knew that the would be skinned alive the moment Nanjiroh would find out that she was the one who mailed the magazines.

Katie sighed. "You win Uncle. But just this once. Just wait for me outside the room." Katie closed the door and a minute later, she opened the door and gave something to Ryoga. Ryoga smirked.

"Thanks Katie, I owe you one." With that, Ryoga left, who knows where he's going.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Waaahhhh! At last!! I've finished this chapter. Well this is just the part 1 of 3, I think!... I had this chapter divided into three parts since it would be very, very long…about a hundred pages or more when combined, I think. Well, you know how long my heartaches is… Sorry for the late update…I'm just busy doin' somethin' for the last 1 or 2 months…

Up next: My overprotective brother part 2: Ryoga and Ryoma's tale….with excerpts of Erin's story… See yah next time…I have to update my other fic and I also have to write the part 2 and 3…

Ja ne!


	6. my overprotective brother part 2

Heartaches

Part Two: Ryoma and Ryoga's Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own POT, ES21, MAR and other anime or manga and especially some HP character except for some of the plot.

Okay… here goes nothing…

5:30 pm...The same date and time wherein Shuu went to her cousin's studio.

Momo sat at one of the benches, waiting for his girlfriend. It has been 20 minutes since he was waiting. He stood up and looked for her. He was walking along the tennis courts when he saw Ryoma and Kaido talking while walking leisurely to each other.

Momo flushed in anger as he remembered what Ryoma told him about Kaido asking her on a date. He stormed towards them; hands were tightened into fists as jealousy overpowered him.

Ryoma sensed someone coming. She looked towards the approaching aura. She smirked the moment she knew who the fast approaching person is.

"Ne, I think we should continue our chat next time, Kaoru-kun." Ryoma said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Fsshhhhhuuuu…see you next time, Ryo-chan." Kaido said. "It's fun talking to you."

Ryoma kissed his cheek and Kaido blushed. Ryoma smirked to herself. 'Momo would really be pissed with this.'

And she's right. Momo doubled his pace towards them. His facial expressions were telling her that he's on attack mode.

"TEME! What are you doing, Mamushi? Why don't you pick on single girls and not on the unavailable ones?"

Momo launched himself towards Kaido but Ryoma grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from Kaido.

"It's not like what you think, Momo-_senpai_." Kaido retorted.

"And why is it that you were talking in an intimate manner? And why did she kiss you?"

Kaido blushed but said nothing. He did not want to tell Momo the exact reason why he and Ryoma were talking. The reason is that Ryoma found him playing with a cat and Ryoma happens to have a penchant for cats and they talked about cats the whole time. But as for the kiss, he did not know how to answer him because even he did not know the reason why Ryoma kissed him.

"See! You can't even answer my question, you girlfriend snatcher!" Momo growled.

"What did you say, BASTARD?" Kaido shot back. He was now furious.

"Wanna fight, MAMUSHI?" Momo went towards Kaido and grabbed his collar.

"Let's settle it right now!" Kaido answered back. He grabbed Momo's collar and the two glared daggers at each other.

'Oh-oh…this doesn't seem good.' Ryoma thought. She went in between them and stopped the two guys.

"Cut it off, you two." Ryoma ordered them. "That's enough."

The two ignored her. They continued on glaring at each other. Ryoma sighed. "Fine. If the two of you won't stop…Momo, I'll cancel our date and Kaido, I'll tell your secret. Understood?"

The two jerked after hearing her words. They instantly let go of each other's collar. Kaido muttered goodbye and left while Momo stood there, glaring daggers at the retreating figure.

"Hmph!" Momo crossed his arms as he faced his girlfriend. "Why did you kiss him?"

"Because I feel like doing it," was Ryoma's answer. She eyed Momo's expressions and grinned. "Are you jealous? You two almost fought."

"Of course, I am!" Momo answered. "I don't want you to kiss anyone except me. Its okay for you to talk to someone but not that intimate especially to that viper."

"Hmmmm…very possessive eh?" Ryoma tiptoed and whispered, "I like that."

Momo looked at her. She grinned at him. She distanced the space between them and walked away.

Momo run after her. "And what do you mean by that?"

"What do you think?" Ryoma just grinned at him.

"Hmmm…so you want me to be protective and possessive like your brother?"

"Not really. Come on! We have a date to do." Ryoma pulled him towards the parking lot. They went towards Momo's car and left.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Ryoga entered the restaurant called 'RestauranteItaliano'. He went to the comfort room, locked the door and took the box that Katie gave him. It was an old wooden box with carvings on the sides and ancient goddess was carved at the lid. He opened the box and took the wand.

"Now, for the disguise…" Ryoga muttered, tapping the wand into his head. Seconds later, he was engulfed with a silver colored light and smoke danced around him. When the smoke and light disappeared, he leaned on the mirror and delighted expression came into his face. Greenish black hair was replaced by a silvery blond one. Cat like-golden orbs became piercing stormy grey. His face became heart-shaped and is nose were an inch larger and longer than before. His tanned skin became pale. He stood straight, noticing that his height increased by at least three inches. He noticed a smug, aristocratic aura that his new feature imposes.

"Wow… I never thought that my new feature is this cool." Ryoga smirked at his reflection. "Now, Ryoma and the twerp will never recognize me."

Ryoga wandered his eyes at the object left. The small vial was innocently placed inside the box. He took the vial and examined it and read. "This is a Love Repellent Potion. Mix the whole content on the drink of the victim and immediately the potion will take effect. The drinker will fell out of love at his/her lover and will be attracted to others of the opposite sex. The potion will diminishits desired effect if the drinker would be kissed by his/her lover."

He examined his façade for the last time then placed the vial on his pocket. "Let the fun begin." He sneered before leaving the room.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Momo helped his girlfriend out of the car. Ryoma scanned the building then frowned. 'Definitely something wrong will happen.'

She came out of her musings when Momo pulled her towards the entrance. The time they stepped inside, a waiter greeted them.

Momo smiled at the waiter and told him "Reservation for two. Momoshiro Takeshi."

The waiter smirked at him and lead the at the corner table with two seats. The restaurant has only 3 tables occupied and fortunately these tables were at least 5 tables separating each occupied tables. Momo pulled out a chair for her to sit. To her surprise, Ryoma saw a bouquet of small teddy bears sitting on her chair.

Momo took the bouquet ad handed it to her. "A little present for you."

"Cheesy but… thanks." Ryoma shrugged and accepted the bouquet. She seated herself and placed the bouquet on the table. Momo grinned and sat across her. The waiter took their orders and left.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well, what do you think?" Momo asked eagerly. "This is the first time I brought you to an Italian Restaurant."

"It's nice." She said bluntly and nonchalantly.

"Is that all?" Momo asked in disbelief.

"Yup.'

"Oh." Momo look dejected.

Ryoma smirked. "But I do love the bouquet of teddy bears. It's unique and better than flowers. After all, these won't wilt. It will last longer." 'Until Natsume found it and burn it happily or Aniki would experiment it with Katie or baka Oyaji would be the one to find theseand gave it to Okaa-san for peace offering.'

Momo gave her a dazzling smile. "I'm grateful you love it."

Ryoga took an extra waiter's uniform from the employees lockers and changed his clothes. He hid his necklace inside his shirt. He transferred the vial to the vest pocket and went to the counter. He scanned the surroundings for a certain greenish-black haired teen.

"Bingo" He muttered as he found his target. They were at the entrance. Ryoga took two menu list, a notepad and a pen and went to greet the couple.

Ryoga led them to a table for two at the side. He glared at Momo when he pulled a seat for his sister and tried to control himself from smacking the twerp when he saw the bouquet of teddy bears. 'Git.'

Ryoga took their orders and went straight to the kitchens. "Two orders of lasagna and Panini, a goblet of wine and a glass of tropical fruit punch please." Ryoga told the chef. The chef nodded and started to prepare the orders while Ryoga went outside to watch the couple.

Momo took Ryoma's hands and caressed it. She gave him a questioning glance.

"Nothing. I just want to hold your hands," Momo answered the unspoken question. Ryoma shrugged.

They stayed that way for some time. Then Momo, who decided to be closer to his girlfriend, stood and placed his chair beside her and seated himself. He pulled Ryoma to a half embrace and pulled her to his chest. He interlaced their fingers, soft fingers twined with rough, calloused ones. He wanted to hold her tight and stay like this for sometime… for a little longer. He wants her to hear his heart beating… beating just for her. He wants to show her how much he loves her, how much-

"Are you planning to make me fall asleep so you can eat my food again?" Ryoma asked bluntly. She looked up at him to see him looking back at her with a shocked and confused expression.

"Wha-What?Of course not!"

"Then why are you holding me like this?"

"Because I want to… that's all, I swear!"

Ryoma eyed him carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Hai, hai. Of course, I'm sure."

"Whatever," Ryoma rolled her eyes but laid still on his chest.

Momo chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I love you, you know that."

"Of course. Who doesn't know you love me, by the way," was the smug answer.

"Hey, don't be that blunt! You're ruining our moment." Momo poked her nose playfully.

"Moment? Do we have one? I don't remember any."

"Of course we have, Ryo-chan. You're just oblivious to it."

"If you say so." Ryoma closed her eyes.

Momo caressed her hair and hum a tune. They stayed that way for a little bit longer.

Ryoga gritted his teeth when he saw the twerp placed his chair beside his sister and cuddled her. "That twerp! How dare he hold my baby sister like that! I'll show you…!" He went towards the kitchen just in time that the orders are done. He went near the tray of food and glanced at his surroundings, making sure that no one's looking. When the coast was clear, he took the vial fromhis pocket and poured its content into the goblet. The beverage bubbled a little but it disappeared after a few seconds. The beverage retained its texture and color like nothing extraordinary has been added to it.

He made his way towards their table and served the ordered food.

"Thanks," Momo told him. "I think you're new here. My uncle owns this place and I know all of the employees here. What's your name?"

Ryoga inwardly gulped. 'I need to think fast.' "Uhm… yes, I am new here. And my name is… err… Draco. Yes, I'm Draco…" Ryoga answered, imitating the British accent he heard when he was in a cruise ship.

Unfortunately, Ryoma can read his non verbal cues and saw that the waiter was actually thinking hard before answering the questions. She smirked at the waiter and asked, "Where did you came from and why are you here in Japan?"

Ryoga tensed but calmed himself. 'Looks like my baby sister is getting suspicious.' Ryoga tried to give them a dignified posture and answered confidently. "I'm from Britain. Surrey to be exact. I'm here because my family migrated."

"Hmmm…" 'Still suspicious.' Ryoma gave him a cold treatment and turned to her food.

"Nah, don't mind her," Momo said as he smacked Ryoma's arm and she glared at him. "She doesn't trust people easily that's why she's giving you that treatment."

'I know, you git.' Ryoga growled and fought the urge to kick him. Instead, Ryoga gave him a smile that's close enough to be a sneer. "Enjoy your meal." He said with a smirk before leaving.

Momo rubbed his palms together and looked at the food hungrily. "Itadakimasu!" then he started to eat.

While Momo was eating, Ryoma watch 'Draco' from afar. She couldn't decipher but she felt like she knew him. She just couldn't fit the pieces into the right place. She sighed then glanced at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes. "Honestly… are you really a rich, prim and proper guy? You're worst than a pig when it comes to eating. Ugh! It's disgusting!"

"Well, you don't really seem to appreciate what I do for you so I'll stick with my food. I know you just say that you like my gifts and what not so that you could not upset me but your blunt affect say it otherwise. And yup! I'm a rich, prim and proper guy."

Ryoma raised her brow. "Fine." She took the fork and sliced a portion of her lasagna while mumbling, "I do appreciate everything that you do to me, baka, even though all we do is eat and eat and eat."

Momo stopped. He placed his fork down and wiped his face with a table napkin. A small but genuine smile graced his lips. "Care to repeat what you just said."

"Yadda!" Ryoma answered before placing the sliced food into her mouth, her head bowed down and she glared at her plate, a small blush adorned her face.

"Come on, Ryoma. I just want to know if what I heard is right." Momo teased.

Ryoma elbowed him. "I didn't say anything! You're just delusional." 'Damn it! I don't want to repeat what I said earlier. It's too embarrassing!'

Momo frowned and continued to chow on his food. Ryoma snorted, "You're such a drama queen, Takeshi."

"Who wouldn't be when your girlfriend is hard to please and is as emotional as a rock," Momo grumbled.

Ryoma looked at him, quite surprised but schooled her features to an annoyed one. "Sheez! I'm just kidding, you know."

No answer.

" fine." Ryoma ate her food. She was halfway through her food when Momo finished his lasagna and drank the wine in one gulp.

"Ahh…" Momo barely wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he stiffened so suddenly, his eyes wide.

"Takeshi? Are you alright? Takeshi?" Ryoma asked worriedly. She waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Takeshi?"

No response.

"Takeshi, if this is a joke, please stop it! It's not funny!" Ryoma touched his arm and was surprised when Momo jerked his arm away from her.

"Don't touch me, you stupid bitch!" Momo growled in annoyance and disgust. Then heate his Panini as if nothing happened.

Ryoma was completely stunned, to say the least. It was the first time he snapped at him and it was also the first time Momo called her with that word.

"Takeshi." She uttered his name cautiously, her eyes close to tears. "Takeshi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was… until you disturbed me, you irritating brat," he grumbled, giving her a glare.

"What-?"

"Shut up!" Momo said, his volume turning higher. "Can't you get it? I don't want to hear your irritating voice. Now, if you won't stop talking just leave before I slap you hard."

Ryoma's hands were curled into fists. She bowed her head, trying to keep her tears falling and hidden against her lover as he continued to eat his food without care. 'What's happening to you, Takeshi? Is this my punishment for being such an unappreciative, uncaring girlfriend? Don't you think it's a bit harsh?'

"Oi!Dorothy-chan!"

Ryoma was startled by Momo's voice as he called the girl who passed by their table. A young adult with her red hair tied in ponytails wearing a black short dress that hugs her figure turned and smiled at the one who called her.

"Oh, Take-chan! It's good to see you here." She walked towards them, giving Momo a warm smile.

"Nah, I'm just having a dine here sharing my table with some annoying kouhai," Momo said offhandedly.

'I-I'm just a… kouhai?' Ryoma's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, Momo-SEMPAI is too kind to share his table with me," she said with too much anger and sarcasm that even the dumbest person can tell that she was very pissed with Momo.

"We did not ask for your opinion," Momo snapped at her angrily. He turned to Dorothy and smiled sweetly. "I apologize in behalf of that brat. She doesn't know when to speak."

"Don't be that rude, Take-chan," Dorothy scolded. She turned to Ryoma and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, EchizenRyoma. I'm Dorothy, Take-chan's sister figure." She extended her hand.

"Hnnn…" Ryoma crossed her arms and stare at the young woman bluntly.

"Hey! Be nice to her, you pain in the ass." Momo slapped her arm.

"Take-chan!"

"Yadda!" Ryoma glared at him. "Mada, madadane, Momo-SEMPAI."

"Why you-!"

"Would you like to have a seat, Madam?" 'Draco' asked as he pulled a chair from a nearby table and placed it on the table where the bickering couple is.

"Thank you but I have my own table and I think I'm interrupting a date," she said, eyeing the teddy bears on the table.

"Oh no, no, no, no! We're not dating!" Momo denied with vehemence."She's just an eyesore. Now, if she would leave then maybe we can have a good time. What do you think?" Momo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't say those words, Take-chan," Dorothy reprimanded, seeing Ryoma's angry and hurt expression. "You're being harsh on her. After everything you've gone through just to have her, you'd just say nonsense things that would break your relationship."

"Hmmm… now that I think of it," Momo said at a sudden, making Ryoma to turn to him expectantly. "This girl just gave me trouble and nothing else. Her friends and family guards her like she's a precious jewel but in reality she's just a useless trash. I don't even know why I fell in love with her in the first place."

That was the last straw for Ryoma. She was about to say something when the waiter decided to intervene and asked Dorothy her order while glaring murderously at Momo. Before he left, he step in front of Momo with intense hatred in his eyes that the twerp shuddered then said in a very cold voice, "That girl is more precious than anyone you could ever think of, and if you couldn't see that in her then you fucking leave her alone, you rotten thing!"

Ryoma's eyes widened at what the waiter said. She eyed the waiter carefully. He seemed to be angry at him the moment he said something bad about her. He seems to be overprotective of her. 'If I didn't know any better I would say he's-'

'Aniki?' Her eyes widened when she saw the necklace hanging on the waiter's neck; a white gold racquet pendant with silver strap, her aniki's favorite necklace.

'Then…' Ryoma turned to Momo's food. 'But his words really stung,' she thought miserably.

Ryoga left after Dorothy told him to bring her food to an empty table she pointed. Momo stood and placed his chair beside the ones that Ryoga got for Dorothy, sat comfortably and pulled her to sit beside him ignoring Ryoma once again. Dorothy rolled her eyes, evidently used at Momo's rash behavior.

"So, how about the two of us head for a date after this?" Momo asked charmingly.

"No, Take-chan, I won't"

"But why? Both of us are single."

Ryoma was shaking. 'Damn you, Momo.' A single tear escaped her eye that didn't go unnoticed by Dorothy.

"Look," Dorothy started. Her face serious and irritated at Momo's useless flirting. "You have a girlfriend and you two just have a serious misunderstanding. You can talk about it peacefully and don't do ridiculous things that can ruin your relationship."

"If you're talking about her," Momo pointed at Ryoma. "She's not my girlfriend. And if she is… then I'm breaking up with her."

"Takeshi!"

"Do you really mean it, Takeshi?" Ryoma asked, her voice shaking and as she looked at his eyes with her own teary orbs.

Momo felt a pain on his chest when he saw her eyes. "Yes."

"I see." Ryoma willed herself not to cry. She composed herself and was about to stand and walk out when she saw her brother come towards them with Dorothy's order.

"Sorry for the wait, Madam. Here's your or-" Ryoga's words were cut off as someone kicked both of his legs and he flew towards Momo.

"Look out!" Dorothy shouted as she stood and ran away from the two.

Both guys landed in a heap with the chair behind Momo and Ryoga on top of him. Both guys were drenched with the beverage and spilled with food. The other customers looked at their direction worriedly.

"Get off me, you clumsy, despicable waiter!" Momo gritted his teeth.

"Why you-!"

The table suddenly outbalanced and fell on top of them. Dorothy looked horrified while Ryoma just sat there, calm and collected, as a small satisfied smile made way on her lips.

"Are you two alright?" Dorothy asked worriedly.

Nothing was heard in response. The nearest waiter took the table off them and cleaned the mess while Dorothy called an ambulance to get the two unconscious bodies to the nearest hospital.

Momo's uncle, who happened to be there, went with the ambulance. Dorothy saw Ryoma walk towards the hospital leisurely and decided to follow her.

They walked in an awkward silence.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" it was more like a statement when Dorothy uttered those words. "You tripped the waiter and you pushed the table on top of them."

"Che." Ryoma glared at the ground. "They deserved it, both of them."

"Both?"

"Yeah. That waiter is my baka Aniki in disguise."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Uhm… I apologize." Dorothy said. Ryoma stopped walking and stared at her. Dorothy did the same. "I apologize in behalf of Takeshi. I don't know why he said those words to you but I know that he really loves you, Echizen-chan, he really do."

"How can you say those words? How do you know what that idiot feels?" Ryoma glared then continued walking. Dorothy followed her.

"I know because I helped him write those letters to you. When we talk, it was always about you. And when the two of you became an item, he changed a lot. Well… he became more diligent and he started to take lessons in managing his parents' company. He told me he doesn't want your family to think that you're going out with an idiot and he wants you two to have a stable future. And it's obvious that he doesn't bully-."

"That's because the only people he bullies are me and my friends." Ryoma cut off in a nasty way. "Why do you tell me all of this? And why do you know Takeshi so well?"

"First and foremost, have you ever heard of the pigtail theory? Wherein the boy likes a girl but instead of being nice to her, he would do the opposite or in children's cases, tug on her pigtails instead?" Dorothy asked. Ryoma nodded. "That's the reason why Takeshi's been messing with you. He just did the same to your friends so that it wouldn't be obvious. Second, I'm telling you this because I knew Takeshi's words hurt you, seriously. I don't know why but my instincts tell me that he doesn't mean anything that he said. And it's hard to believe that his feelings will change in just a second. And lastly, I know Takeshi so well because we've been friends since we were little. He's like a younger brother to me."

Ryoma looked at her suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that, Echizen-chan," Dorothy told her. "I am not your rival. As I said earlier, Takeshi is like my younger brother and nothing more."

"Hnn." Ryoma walked faster, leaving the other girl behind.

"Wait!" Dorothy ran after her and handed her something. "You forgot these."

Ryoma looked at her hands as Dorothy placed the bouquet of teddy bears in her hands. Dorothy smiled. "Ne, let's go. They're waiting for us." She took one of the teen's hand dragged her towards he hospital.

"Geez."

Inside the hospital…

Momo groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Takeshi, are you alright?" Dorothy asked as soon as she heard the noise.

"Uh… I'm fine…I think. Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital's observation room." Dorothy answered. "An accident happened and you have several bruises but thankfully no organ was damaged or broken ribs."

"I remember now." He scanned the surroundings and sure enough, there were empty hospital beds, opened drapes, stacks of IV solutions, emergency cart, droplights and any other hospital instruments. The only bed that was occupied was his and the one on his left where Ryoga is.

"What are you doing here?" Momo glared at Ryoma who is leaning on the wall between the two occupied beds.

"I'm not here for you, jerk!" Ryoma snapped. She pointed at Ryoga. "I'm here for him."

"So you found someone to flirt on, that's good." Momo told her. "That way, you won't bother me, anymore."

"Takeshi! Don't talk to your girlfriend like that!" Dorothy scolded, glaring at him.

"But I don't like her, Dorothy-chan," Momo whined. "And she's an annoyance. I'd prefer you than her anytime."

"Don't talk about her like that, you dumb twerp!" Ryoga gritted his teeth as he leaned on his side and look at Momo with deadly eyes.

"Why? What are you going to do if I won't stop?" Momo said haughtily, challenging the older guy. "What would you do if I say that she's a good for nothing trash, a stuck up bitch and a hypo-"

Ryoga launched at Momo with unbelievable speed. He grabbed Momo's collar and gripped it very tight. "Why you-!" He motioned his left arm for an uppercut aimed atMomo's chin.

"Stop it!" Ryoma grabbed Ryoga's shirt and pulled him back to his bed.

"But-!"

"Shut up, Aniki!" Ryoma told him in a hushed, deadly voice.

Ryoga's eyes widened. "Y-Y-You knew?"

"Yes I knew. And that's not the only thing I know," Ryoma glowered at him. "You're the one behind all of these," she added with conviction.

Ryoga gulped.

"Put your dog on a leash, girl," Momo barked, breaking the siblings' conversation. "He might infect someone with his rabies."

"You're the one who was bitten by a dog, not me," Ryoga deadpanned.

"Whatever." Momo turned towards Dorothy and smiled winningly. "You haven't answered me, Dorothy-chan. I really want you."

"I'm sorry, Takeshi, but no," Dorothy told him. "You don't want me in that way. You love someone else, not me. You were just influenced by something… but I assure you, I am not the one that you want."

"But you do love me, right?"

"Yes, I do… but in a brotherly way and besides… I'm with your brother."

'Brother?' Ryoma thought.

"What?"

'Hmmm… interesting.' Ryoma thought.

"No! I won't accept that!" Momo growled with fierce determination in his eyes. He grabbed both of her arms. Dorothy looked petrified and Ryoga looked like he's going to interfere. 'Damn! I never thought that he would react like that on the potion.'

"T-Takeshi?"

"I want you, Dorothy, I do." Momo said, his eyes were gleaming evilly. "And I will make you mine even when you're with my brother. I will take you away from her." Dorothy shivered with panic at the tone of his voice. Her panic became intense as Momo pulled her for a kiss. Dorothy closed her eyes, afraid at the act when suddenly someone grabbed her away from the crazed man.

"Wha-?" Momo was bewildered to see Ryoma in front of him, crying.

"I hate you, you fucking twerp!" she shouted and placed all the pent up frustration that Momo gave her into her fist and punched him hard on the gut. "You are my first and probably my last and you did this to me you jerk!" Ryoma gave him another punch in his gut. "I know that I am such an uncaring and unappreciative girlfriend but this is too much, even for a punishment! I fucking hate you!" and she delivered an uppercut that sent him unconscious.

The ones present were stunned by her actions but Ryoma didn't care. She wiped her tears and prepared to leave.

"Chibi- argh!" Ryoga grunted as Ryoma gave him a well aimed roundhouse kick that sent him curling on the ground in pain.

Ryoga sighed dejectedly as he went inside their house, his disguise already gone. It was six o'clock and he still haven't found his sister and he was very miserable. True, he wanted to get rid of that twerp and his relationship with his baby sister but he didn't think of the fact that Ryoma would get hurt and would take their breakup that hard. Add the fact that it was the first time that he saw her let go of her emotions. He usually mused on how would his sister act when she finally let her cool down and submit to her feelings. Now, he's going to take it way back. He felt terribly guilty for what he did.

Ryoga entered the dining hall and saw Nanjiroh and Katie already at the table, eating their dinner. Katie greeted him with enthusiasm and he returned the greeting, albeit weakly. Nanjiroh eyed his son suspiciously as Ryoga sat beside him.

"What happened?" Nanjiroh asked.

"I messed up everything," Ryoga muttered dejectedly.

Nanjiroh sighed. "She's upstairs, inside her room. She's been crying since she arrived. I don't know what exactly is going on but you better fix this." He glared at his son pointedly, then added, "You've really screwed big time, son. Hmmm… I wondered what really happened that made her emotional like that," He grumbled the last part.

"Hey, Uncle Ryoga," Katie suddenly said while staring at him. "I told you that your plan wouldn't work but you didn't listen. See, it seems like Aunt Ryoma is really, really mad at you. Geez…why wouldn't you adults listen to me just for once? Children doesn't know how to tell lies, you know. Huh! It's so difficult to raise adults." Katie shook her head as she touched Ryoga's stomach.

"Ow! Stop it!" Ryoga gritted his teeth in pain while swatting his niece's hand. Nanjiroh raised his brow but said nothing. "I know, I know. And don't nag at me, little kid. I'm going to apologize to her."

"You better!"

Nanjiroh looked at her suspiciously. "You know what happened, Katie?"

"Yup! You see, Uncle Ryo-mmm…. Mmmm.." Ryoga covered her mouth before she could say things. "I'll explain to you later, Oyaji." Ryoga told him. It would better if he would tell it himself than someone else. Knowing Nanjiroh, he would surely explode when he found out what he did to make the twerp say those things to his baby sister. He shuddered at the thought.

"Just don't listen to this brat's nonsense blabber," he added. Then he whispered in Katie's ear, "You better keep your mouth shut or I'll tell Oyaji what you did."

Katie's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously. Ryoga took his hand off her mouth. Katie breathed gulps of air. Ryoga headed upstairs.

"What happened, Katie?" Nanjiroh asked, leaning towards her and wiggling his eyebrows.

Katie covered her mouth with both hands and shook her head with vigor.

Nanjiroh groaned.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ryoma curled on her, still holding the bouquet of bears, crying. Tear strains covered her cheeks. She knew that she couldn't really blame Momo but his word stung and it hurt her very much. She feels like her heart had been stabbed over and over by a dull, rusty knife.

'Damn! Since when did I become this emotional?' She thought sourly. 'I never knew how much you affect me, Momo. It really hurts to hear you speak like that to me. And yet-'

Knock. Knock.

"Chibisuke, can I come in?" Ryoga asked.

No answer.

"Chibisuke, I know you're in there. Please let me in."

"YADDA!"

"Come on, Chibisuke. I really want to talk to you," Ryoga pleaded.

No answer.

Ryoga sighed. "Fine." There were some noises on the other side of the door and the door clicked unlocked after a moment. Ryoga opened the door and let himself in. Ryoma pulled her blanket over her head as Ryoga sat beside her. He could still hear sobs and occasional hiccups beneath the blanket.

"I-I'm sorry, Chibisuke, I really am," Ryoga started. "I-I"

"Are you happy now?" Ryoma asked suddenly. "This is what you want, isn't it? This is what ALL of you wants!"

"Chibisuke." Ryoga stared at the ground with remorse.

Silence.

"Do you still love him?" Ryoga asked suddenly.

"That's none of your business," Ryoma snapped.

"Just answer me."

"If I say no, would you leave me?"

Ryoga sighed. "Look, if you still love him then go after him. Knock him back to his senses. I would even help you."

"Yeah, right. Quit joking." Sarcasm filled her voice.

"No, I'm not. I would even tell Oyaji and Natsume to lay off him-"

Ryoma suddenly took the blanket off her and faced Ryoga with her puppy eyes shining. "Really?"

Ryoga smiled and nodded.

She gasped, realizing what she did and frowned. She turned her back to her brother and pulled the blanket to cover her face.

"Hey!Hey!Hey!" Ryoga jerked the blanket away from her. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question? I didn't hear any."

"Do you still love him?"

"If I say yes, you'd just knock him off so…no," was Ryoma's answer.

"I-I'm sorry, Chibisuke. I really am," Ryoga said again, seeing the meaning behind Ryoma's toned words. "It's true that I wanted to break your relationship but…I didn't consider what you will feel afterwards."

"And tell me why, my dear Aniki, why do you want Momo and I to break up?"

"Because he'll just hurt you, a lot." Ryoga answered. "I..I thought that he's just playing with you and see you as a trophy and rather than his girlfriend. You're famous and all. I don't really trust him."

"So? What's it to you?"

A vein popped on Ryoga's head. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!Do I really have to spell it to you? Geez." Ryoga scratched his head sheepishly. "Fine, fine. I admit. I care for you. Both you and Natsume since you guys are my only siblings. I don't want to see any of you got hurt or in pain, especially you, Chibisuke. You can't blame me that much if I'm protective to the both of you, especially you since you are a girl, albeit boyish."

"Finally, you admit it," Ryoma smiled."Honestly, I like it when you're protective of me. It means that you care for me and that you love me. But..Put your protectiveness in place and don't use such immature tactics that are too troublesome! That hurts you know!"

"Gomen, gomenChibisuke," Ryoga said sheepishly. "I'm just desperate. I have an inkling that he'll just cause you trouble. But, I guess… every relationship has its ups and downs… and I'm causing one of your downs."

"Good for you to know." Ryoma mumbled. Then she eyed him sternly. "Now, I need to know what you did earlier. And I want full details or I'm going to add some more injury."

"Errr-…"Ryoga gulped. Ryoma may be a girl but she can break some ribs if she wants to. "I gave him a potion that would make him hate you and be attracted and aggressive to other girls."

No reaction.

"Chibi- Hey!" Ryoga dodged a roundhouse kick but unfortunately, he didn't see the fist that aimed at his face. Ryoga groaned.

"You!" Ryoma shouted, giving him alternate kicks and punches which he dodged easily. "Because of your stupidity, I've been embarrassed at the restaurant, made a fool in front of him, and you made him say those awful words to me! AND THOSE WORDS STUNG!"

"I know and I'm sorry!" Ryoga told her, dodging a left hook. "And if you must know, it's temporary."

Ryoma stopped.

"Temporary?"

"Yeah. As long as you-"

Ryoma grabbed her bag and left.

"-kiss him."

Ryoma ran to the garage, grabbing the keys on her way. She opened the garage's door and went inside her red convertible Ferrari, triggered the engine and off she went.

She drove towards the road that's opposite the city which leads towards the port. She passed through the sea port and drove another kilometer until she reached a dead end. She stopped in front of a huge platinum colored gate engraved with their company's seal. On the other side of the gate, Ryoma could see a vast land with vegetable gardens on each side and an outline of a house in the middle of the woods.

The gate's small door opened and a guard came towards Ryoma. He knocked and Ryoma pushed the button that pulled the glass windows down.

The guard's eyes widened as soon as he saw Ryoma.

"Konbanwa. May I ask what brings your here, Echizen-san?" he asked.

"I'm here to see Momo-sempai," she answered.

"But it's already late. You should come back tomorrow."

"This is important!"

"But-"

Ryoma grabbed the guard's shirt and pulled him. "Listen!" Ryoma said in a deadly voice. "I know of Takeshi's condition and I can make things right. If you value your boss then LET. ME. IN."

The guard gulped. "Okay, I'll let you in."

Ryoma let go of him and smiled. "Arigatou, guard-san."

The guard sighed and motioned to open the gate.

Ryoma drove through the gate and into the gardens. She passed by the 10-hectare orchard and finally stopped at the two-storey building. The house was quite simple. It looks like an Old English house. The walls painted in white with glass windows and a chimney.

Ryoma went outside her car and towards the door. She rang the doorbell twice. The door opened and a girl with blonde hair wearing a black dress and a white apron faced her.

"Konbanwa, Echizen-sama." She greeted.

"Hnn… Is Momoshiro Takeshi inside?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm afraid he's not here yet." The maid answered. "You could come back tomorrow."

"No, I'll wait here." Ryoma insisted.

"But I don't know what time he'll arrive, Echizen-sama. You'll just waste your time-"

"Let her in, Megumi-chan," a voice said.

Ryoma and Megumi looked at where the voice came from. Ryoma saw a blond guy with his cerulean eyes hidden behind fringes, wearing white pants and a red shirt. His long hair gives him an effeminate look.

"H-Hai, Nanashi-sama." With that, the maid let Ryoma in.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Nanashi led her towards the living room. "Can you give us some tea, Megumi-chan?"

"Hai." Megumi scurried towards the kitchen.

"Please take a seat,Ryoma-chan." Nanashi said, taking a seat.

"Thanks." Ryoma sat opposite him. "Uhm, I don't want to be rude, but… Who are you?"

Nanashi chuckled. "Oh, I don't mind you being rude. I don't expect you to be way too polite either. Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm MomoshiroNanashi by the way. Takeshi's brother."

"Brother?" Ryoma asked. "But I thought he's an only child."

"Yes, he is," Nanashi answered. "Takeshi's parents adopted me, thinking that they couldn't have their own child. But 5 years later, Okaa-san gave birth to Takeshi."

"I see." Ryoma said. "Is that okay with you?"

"Takeshi being the heir, you mean?"

Ryoma nodded.

"Yes. It's his birth right and besides, I don't want to manage a company either."

"Hnn…"

Silence.

"Takeshi is here."

"I know." Ryoma stated bluntly.

"You knew?How?"Nanashi's interest perked up.

"Instinct," Ryoma shrugged. "And besides, that girl was lying."

"Megumi? Yeah, Takeshi told her to tell you that so don't blame her."

"Che."

"Gomen," Megumi said coming from the kitchen holding a tray of cups and a teapot. "Gomen, Echizen-sama."

Ryoma lowered her cap. "Hnn… That's okay."

"Arigatou, Echizen-sama." Megumi put the tray at the center table and poured the tea on the cups and offered them to Nanashi and Ryoma.

"Megumi-chan, have you noticed something odd about Takeshi?" Nanashi asked.

"Eh?" Megumi blushed. Ryoma gave her a look.

"Megumi-chan?"

"A-Ano… Takeshi-sama's weird today." Megumi confessed. "Earlierwhen Dorothy-sama took her home, he tried to touch Dorothy-sama's… uhm…" the blush deepened while Nanashi's brows twitched. "… uhm… so Dorothy-sama knocked him down and chained him to bed."

"He's acting like a pervert." Ryoma concluded.

"Hai."

"Oi. That's too much, you know. You don't have to chain him." Nanashi said.

"Dorothy-sama said that he might do dumb things when he wakes up that's why she chained him." Megumi said sheepishly while Nanashisweatdropped.

"Can I see him?" Ryoma asked after sipping her tea.

"Of course! Lead her the way, Megumi-chan." Nanashi finished his tea then stood up. "Nice meeting you, Ryoma-chan, but I need to go. Its flirting time with Dorothy-chan."Nanashi left, leaving the other two dumbfounded.

"Is he always like that?" Ryoma asked.

"When Dorothy-sama is involved," Megumi answered sheepishly. "Please follow me, Echizen-sama."

They walked towards a narrow staircase and went upstairs. Ryoma could hear someone shouting from one of the rooms situated in the second floor. They went to the furthest room on the right and they heard the shouts louder and the words clearer.

"**LET ME GO! DAMN! DOROTHY-CHAN AND I WILL HAVE OUR DATE SO LET ME GO! DOROTHY-CHAAAANNNNNN!"**

A vein popped on Ryoma's forehead. 'That twerp!'

"Uhm… ano… is Takeshi-sama possessed or something?" Megumi asked worriedly.

Ryoma looked at her with raised brow.

"Uh… I mean… uh…" Megumi stuttered, her cheeks flaming red. "It's… it's just that…ano… he's very, very weird. He doesn't see Dorothy-sama like this before and he doesn't act like that when he's around her."

Ryoma sighed. "I guess you can say that." 'It would be really weird if I told her that her master drank a magic potion.'

"Oh."

They reached the room and the shouts were louder than before. They could hear Momo struggling and the bed moving. Megumi left with a bow and Ryoma sighed.

'This is now or never, Echizen. Show some guts.' She unlocked the door and opened it. She saw Momo lying supine on his four poster bed with his arms and legs chained on the posts while his torso was chained on the bed. His shirt was crumpled and sweat was all over his body. She went inside and closed the door.

Momo stopped struggling and looked at his visitor. A scowl marred his features."What are you doing here? How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to see your face? Are you dumb or just plain dumb?"

Ryoma inched closer, an impassive affect on her face. "Actually, you're the dumb one."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you happy, you freak." Momo's voice was filled with sarcasm. "And you are such a bitch, whoring yourself to someone who doesn't even appreciate you for your worth."

Ryoma's hands trembled as she heard those words. Tears were threatening to fall. Momo saw this and said, "What? You didn't like the truth?"

"You're not the twerp that I know," Ryoma said in a small voice.

"Of course I'm not a twerp, cat-eyes."

"You really don't remember how you feel with me, you don't remember us," Ryoma continued, as if she doesn't hear him.

"I don't remember because there were no such things." Momo answered. "And besides who would fall for someone like you?"

"You."

Momo laughed with sarcasm. "Don't make me laugh. I would never fall in love with a pathetic excuse of a girl like you."

"You bastard!" Ryoma launched herself on top of him and slapped him hard on his face for several times.

"OWWW! That hurts you crazy woman!" Momo shouted as he can do nothing to protect himself against her wrath.

"That better hurt or else!" Ryoma shouted as she proceeded to punch his chest, making him gasp for air. "I don't care if I have to hurt you ten times in the process as long as I put some sense in that rusty brain of yours!"

"You're fucking mental, you hag!" Momo groaned as she continued to hit him.

Tears were now falling from her eyes as she cried her heart out. "You know I really, really hate you, you twerp! I've never been so miserable in my life, never until I met you. I can understand that you feel like I don't appreciate everything you did but I do! I'm just afraid to show it but I'm falling for you more and more every time you make me feel special… when you make me feel like I'm the only one in your eyes. I'm scared to love you more than ever." She mumbled the last as she felt her hands weaken and she lay sobbing on his chest.

Momo looked at the crying teen with a petrified expression. He can't seem to remember anything about this girl but his chest tightened when he saw her tears flowing freely. He doesn't know why but he wanted to wipe her tears, to make her pain fade away. He wanted to but he can't….

They stayed that way for a few moments, with Ryoma's sobs were only heard among the silence.

Finally, with the courage he needed, he uttered one word, "Ryoma…"

She looked up at him with tear-strained cheeks, her red, swollen eyes filled with hope.

Their faces were inches away with each other. Their breaths mingled and without hesitation… he claimed her lips.

Their eyes were closed as their tongues danced in a soft tune. He took everything she can offer and she told her much with that single touch.

They parted; both were now looking at each other's eyes, unable to look away. Then suddenly Momo gasped, he closed his eyes, his face crunching in pain.

"Momo? What's happening?" Ryoma asked worriedly.

He didn't answer. His head was spinning. Flashes of memories were shown in his mind all together and in a fast pace. He remembered their status as enemies… when he revealed he was her secret fan… the day they became official… the moments he became jealous… the time they spent together… the words he said to her earlier…

"Oh my…. I'm so sorry, so sorry…." Momo muttered, unable to look at her.

"You remembered?" There was hope in her voice.

"…Yes." He was angry with himself for saying those words to her, for making her cry, for hurting her. "I'm so sorry… I didn't know why I said those words or acted that way. I'm so sorry… please forgive me."

"I know, you moron." Ryoma said lightly, with a teasing tone in it. "I know you don't."

Momo looked at her and damn! He felt like slapping himself. He tried to wipe her tears but he groaned when he realized that his hands are tied.

"I love you very much, Ryoma, and I always will. Just remember that and nothing else." Momo whispered with such intensity that a shiver went through her spine.

"And I love you too…"

They lay there for a few peaceful moments…

"Ryoma, love, can you untie me now?"

She looked at him with a cruel smirk. "Yadda."

"Eh? Why? I thought you have forgiven me." Momo said in a confused tone.

"I never said something like that."

"WHAT?"

"I said that I know that you don't mean what you said but your words stung, MOMOSHIRO!"

Momoshiro paled. "But-"

"No buts, twerp. I know that I'm not a girlfriend material and all but even I don't deserve that treatment."

"Ryoma…"

"See you next time, twerp… and maybe I would talk to you if I ever forgive you." Ryoma get off him and headed towards the door ignoring the yells from her boyfriend, the smirk never leaving her face.

"And let the fun begin," she muttered to herself.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

At the same time where Momo and Ryoma at the restaurant….

Erin just finished recording her single when the producers and her manager agreed to shoot the video of her single. Even though they are a band, the girls have their own singles as bonus tracks of their album. Now, they just arrived at their destination, their school. She got off the car while the others unpacked all the materials they needed.

She went towards Ryuuzaki and said, "Ryuuzaki-sensei, what am I going to wear?"

Ryuuzaki handed her a white and pink dress and a pair of white wedge sandals. "Change into these. The crew might finish the set-up after a few minutes and we need to shoot right away."

"Hai, hai…" Erin frowned. "Where's Yzak? Is he going to be late?"

"Just go change, Kikumaru. I'm sure he will arrive soon."

Erin smiled and grabbed the clothes and proceeded to change in the dressing room.

After a few minutes Erin emerged from the dressing room and ran towards Ryuuzaki, Yuki and Touya who seemed to be having a serious discussion.

"What's the matter?" Erin asked.

"Yzak could not come so we need to replace him," Touya answered.

"Eh?Nani?"

"He had an emergency." Yuki answered. "His mom was rushed at the hospital."

"Oh? Is Joule-san okay?"

"Yes, she fainted because of fatigue. She's okay now. No need to worry your remaining brain cells, brat." Touya smirked at the scowling redhead.

"Hmph!"

"So who will replace Yzak? I haven't contacted someone to replace him." Ryuuzaki informed them.

Touya scanned the surroundings.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Oishi asked concerned as he went towards them. He passed by the shooting ground just to see what is going on before he went to the newspaper club's office.

Touya's eyes smiled in triumph. "Hey, Shuichiroh!"Touyastarted.

Erin paled while Yuki smiled and Touya and Ryuuzaki wore identical smirks as Oishi came to them with a confused look.

"You called, Touya?"

"You see, we have a problem here." Touya started, ignoring Erin's mouthing of 'no' and shaking her head vigorously. "Yzak is supposed to be the brat's co artist in this video but he got an emergency call from his parents so we need you to replace him."

"Oh… okay… no problem."

Touya smirked at the blushing redhead. He went to his brother and handed him the paper that contains the plot of the video.

Erin groaned.

After fifteen minutes…

Erin sat on one of the picnic tables that were near the school's fountain, the part that the school that's full of Sakura trees, with the cameras and the crew in front of him. The director said, "Are you ready, Erin-chan?"

Erin nodded.

"Okay. Take 1! Lights, camera action!"

The music started.

"_**Hmmm… hmmm…"**_

Erin hummed. Her left elbow on the table with her chin rested on her hand. Her right hand holding a pen she wrote hearts on her stationery. She was staring at the clouds but she doesn't seem to see it. She saw Oishi pass and sat at the table beside her. She glanced at him.

" _**If I told you how I feel about you**__**  
**__**Would you say the same and**__**  
**__**If I wrote it in a letter**__**  
**__**Would you keep it or throw it away?"**__**  
**_

She looked at her paper as she wrote the words 'How I wish I could tell you what I really feel but I'm afraid to loose you.' Another glance to her side

"_**I never thought I'd feel the way I'm feeling lately**__**  
**__**when everything you seem to do just drives me crazy"**__**  
**_

'I've always been in love with you, I don't believe that you're making me fall on purpose because you're so dense and your focus is on someone else.I know that you see me as a sister but I don't see you as my kin. I hope it's not too late for me… not too late for something to start between us, my naive, and worrywart prince.'

"_**Every waking day you take my breath away**__**  
**__**With every word you say you take my breath away**__**  
**__**You look at me that way, baby come what may**__**  
**__**I hope that you'll always know how to take my breath away**__**  
**__**How to take my breath away"**_

Erin stood and went towards the fountain, the missive clutched in her hand, passing him as she did so. The fountain suddenly sprouted blue and pink water. The wind rose into a strong breeze making the Sakura leaves fly around her and the sunset over the fountain gave them a romantic ambiance.

_**"I told you how I feel about you**__**  
**__**Cos you did not know**_

_**If I said I'd fill your heart with all my loving**__**  
**__**Til it overflowed"**__**  
**_

Erin shut her eyes. It was painful for her to sing this song with Oishi in her mind. It spoke volumes of what she really feels about him, of what she really wanted… for him to know about her feelings.

"_**I don't know the way you feel but boy I'm hoping**__**  
**__**I always used to hide a way, but now I'm open"**__**  
**_

The wind blew the letter out of her hand. It went straight to Oishi.

"_**Every waking day you take my breath away**__**  
**__**With every word you say you take my breath away**__**  
**__**You look at me that way, baby come what may**__**  
**__**I hope that you'll always know how to take my breath away**__**  
**__**How to take my breath away"**__**  
**_

Oishi took the letter and read it. He was surprised to see that Erin could write those words. It seems so real… so deep… so true. He looked at her. He gasped. She looked back with a blush on her face. She looked so beautiful.

"_**Take my breath away**__**  
**__**Take my breath away**__**  
**__**Take my breath away"**__**  
**_

Oishi smiled at her. She blushed even more. 'Damn! He's so handsome when he smiles.'

"_**Every waking day you take my breath away**__**  
**__**With every word you say you take my breath away**__**  
**__**You look at me that way, baby come what may**__**  
**__**I hope that you'll always know how to take my breath away**__**  
**__**How to take my breath away**__**  
**__**(How to take my breath away)"**__**  
**_

Slowly, Oishi went towards her. Her body became stiff when she noticed the paper in his hand. 'How can I be so reckless? I wasn't supposed to write on that paper! Just put hearts on it.' Oishi didn't seem to know of her inner dilemma and came closer to her, still with that smile.

"_**Take my breath away**__**  
**__**Take my breath away **__**  
**__**(How to take my breath away)"**__**  
**_

Oishi stopped in front of her. She just stood still.

"_**Take my breath away**__**  
**__**Take my breath away"**__**  
**_

Oishi gave her the letter. She braced herself.

"_**Take my breath away"**_

And he embraced her. Her eyes widened for a second then she relaxed and embraced him back.

_**"Take my breath away"**_

"Take one, people, and that's a wrap!" the director shouted. Soon the crew started to pack. Touya and Yuki just stood there at the sides, watching them.

"Should we leave them?" Yuki suggested to her lover.

"I really wanted to take a picture but I guess I can leave them alone for today," Touya answered as he led her towards his car.

The two stood there for a while, embracing each other. Erin felt very happy. 'Finally.' Then Oishi spoke…

"I'm so happy for you. You finally have someone you like. I hope that jerk would finally notice you. And if he did, you will have my full support."

Erin's world came crashing down. 'He- he's so dense.' She wanted to cry and say 'You are such a jerk, you stupid mother f*****g hen!' but she can't. Instead,

"Thanks." Erin turned around and left with a heavy heart.

Oishi frowned. 'What's wrong with her?'

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Saturday morning came after that hectic and troublesome Friday. The Fuji siblingswent back to Seishun for the Devilbats' practice. The practice was some kind of a disastrous one since their running ace was prone to some planned the practice…

"Hey there, damn manager," Youiichi called as he went outside the clubhouse, his back on his team and a gun on his hand.

"Why do you always call me that?" Mamori grumbled, annoyed as she went towards him. "What do you want?"

He took a small black envelope with the devilbat mascot drawn at the back and showed it to her, still facing away from her. "I'm giving this to you. It's the game plan against Dokubari."

"Eh? Why do I have to hold it?" She asked, confused.

A string of bullets rocketed skywards from Youiichi's gun. He had a very scary look on his face when Mamori covered her ears with both hands. "JUST HOLD ON TO IT!" Youiichi ordered.

"Geez…" Mamori took the envelope and covered her ears again as he continued to fire bullets, crackling as he did so.

He walked away while saying, "You'll need it after the first quarter. Don't open it until then."

Mamori looked at her in alarm.

It was night time and Youiichi was walking on an empty alley, chewing a gum and his rifle on his hand. A black car stopped beside him and two thugs went out and grabbed him. Youiichi looked at then nonchalantly. A sound of a bursting gum was heard and then the engine pulled out of the alley, leaving Hiruma's gun lying on the ground.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Tezuka sat on his bed with his back resting on the headboard. It had been a long Saturday for him. He had to work overtime on the school's activities or Valentine's Day would be a fiasco. He sighed. He was about to close his eyes when there was a knock on his terrace. He looked and saw Cerberus pounding on the door, a note tied on his neck. He inwardly groaned then tiredly went towards the terrace. He slide the door open. Cerberus roared at him and pointed at the note on his neck. Tezuka took the note and read it. He gave the dog a look and Cerberus looked at him expectantly. A few moments passed before the both of them stopped staring at each other. Finally, Tezuka sighed dejectedly.

"Tell him, I'll do it."

Cerberus smirked and leaped out of the terrace. Tezuka closed the door and placed the letter on his bedside table and went outside. The letter says:

Ya-Ha! I will only give you my permission if you will play as my substitute quarterback on tomorrow's game, virus-carrying-in-law. Drag those pathetic excuses of people you collectively called as teammates with you. If you won't… you will never get to see my sister again.

-tbc-

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

a/n: at last! An update after so many years! Sorry for the wait. Hope you are satisfied with this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review.

For those who did not know, the song that Erin sang is "Take My Breath Away" by Emma Bunton, though I changed some of the lyrics.

DearestSaya , yukishiro08 , Haruna Pan , LittleMissCaitlin23 , sotfreakazoid, YukinaKisaYanaseLVR : thanks for the nice comments and the smiling face. i hope you like this chapter. i coudn't think of anyone who would fit the role as Fuji's brother but the devil himself, Hiruma.

devi no kaze: sorry for the late update. i can assure you that there are many more surprises as the story progresses and about Fuji and Tezuka's wedding... hmm, that's a secret. And about Youiichi and Mamori, you will find out at the next chapter.

Ja!

-dawn-


End file.
